O Espelho de Mandos
by Aerton Zambelli
Summary: Em meio à guerra das Silmarils, de repente volta à tona um tesouro esquecido há muito: O Espelho de Mandos, guardado por séculos pelos seres vis que habitam os vales das Ered Gorgoroth.
1. Ovelha Negra

Resolvi reeditar a história, consertar alguns erros e mudar pouquíssimos detalhes, que porventura ficaram um pouco incoerentes com o rumo que pretendo dar ao enredo. Para quem já leu até o capítulo 13 (que é o estágio em que parei para arrumar os demais), não é preciso reler nada.

Gostaria de aproveitar essas mudanças para fazer meus agradecimentos especiais. Sou enormemente grato à Dua, que desde o primeiro capítulo tem deixado ótimas reviews que me ajudam muitíssimo a não desanimar. Além disso, tem enorme potencial como escritora de romances históricos, sobre os quais demonstra ter um surpreendente conhecimento, mas publica muito pouco; à Sadie, que é uma excelente escritora, autora de "O Destino de Muitos" e outras grandes (na extensão e na qualidade) fanfics do Grande Mestre, que também tem contribuído com reviews e deixado dicas sobre o bom uso do ffnet; à Sayu, que sempre me apoiou muitíssimo em todos os meus projetos, e como era de se esperar, não deixou de estar presente aqui também. Destaque à sua fic original "Sadame", que mostra-se fiel ao Japão feudal no início do xogunato Tokugawa, mas que até o presente momento apresenta-se inacabada; ao Heitor, meu eterno ídolo, autor de Dragão Celeste, história grandiosa que tornou-se um inesquecível rpg. Deixou também sua pequena review no capítulo 9, deixando-me enormemente orgulhoso por ter meu trabalho reconhecido por alguém como ele; agradeço também a todos aqueles que não deixaram reviews, mas que leram e comentaram pessoalmente: Gton, grande amigo, sempre presente ao meu lado desde a primeira série, no CP. Compartilhamos muitas histórias juntos, e espero que o Espelho de Mandos seja mais uma delas; Nosse, cujos sonhos se assemelham enormemente aos meus, mas vêm sendo esquecidos. Que essa minha obra sirva-lhe de inspiração para não desacreditar nunca: a sociedade há de perder!; e finalmente Leemoy, que é uma pessoa mais reservada que comenta pouco, mas ainda é alguém que admiro muito. Se não fosse ele, eu jamais teria conhecido Bernard Cornwell, que fez rever meus conceitos sobre a literatura.

Também não posso esquecer aqui o próprio Grande Mestre, que me proporcionou o enorme prazer de estar aqui escrevendo sobre a Terra-Média e tudo o mais. Nada aqui é meu, apenas tomei emprestado de sua grande obra, e o único lucro que pretendo com isso é a minha satisfação pessoal, por escrever o que gosto e ainda poder ser lido em toda a rede.

A. Z.

* * *

"Aqui, neste apartamento também, estava ele... o imenso relógio de ébano, com o balançar triste, preguiçoso, monótono de seu pêndulo; e... ao bater da hora, saía de seus pulmões de bronze o som claro e alto, profundo e extraordinariamente musical, de melodia e relevo tão peculiares que, a cada intervalo de hora, os músicos da orquestra eram obrigados a parar para dar atenção ao som; e os dançarinos forçosamente cessavam suas evoluções, dando lugar a uma breve inquietação do alegre grupo; e, enquanto os carrilhões do relógio ainda tocavam, a falta de seriedade esvanecia, e os mais velhos e serenos levavam a mão à fronte como que num confuso devaneio ou meditação. Mas ao cessar dos suaves ecos musicais, a assembléia impregnava-se de risos leves... e (eles) sorriam do seu nervosismo... sussurravam juras de que o tocar do próximo carrilhão não lhes provocaria emoção semelhante; e então, depois do intervalo dos sessenta minutos... um outro tocar de carrilhão do relógio, seguido da mesma inquietação, agitação e meditação de antes.

Mas, apesar de tudo, aquilo era um alegre e esplêndido festim..."

POE, _A Máscara da Morte Rubra_. Também grifado por KING.

* * *

**O Espelho de Mandos**

**Capítulo 1: Ovelha Negra**

Sou Galdweth, filho de Arameth, mas minha mãe me chamava Adaman, 'filho da noite' no idioma de seus pais. Essa é a história de Haleth e um amor incompreendido. É a história de um herói e seu sofrimento, e é a história da maldade de Sauron, o servo do Senhor do Escuro.

* * *

Era um verão azul em Ugür, uma pequena aldeia localizada no norte de Estolad, próxima ao rio Celon. Eu tinha oito anos e uma pele escura que me destacava entre os aldeães. Eu não gostava dela, pois a maioria das pessoas tinha e ainda tem superstições e preconceitos contra peles negras. As pessoas me chamavam Adaman, pelo fato de eu ser escuro como a noite, e com este nome eu não me importava, pois fora alcunhado pela minha própria mãe. Só me irritava quando usavam outros apelidos, como Abaman, 'ovelha negra', que meu vizinho Hardur criara para mim no dia anterior a essa bela tarde de sol. "Eu ainda farei você engolir isso!", eu prometera, furioso, enquanto estava ocupado demais tosquiando as ovelhas de meu pai.

E agora eu estava prestes a cumprir a promessa.

Hardur era um garoto ruivo, talvez uns vinte centímetros mais alto que eu, uns quinze quilos mais forte e três anos mais velho. Mas eu era destemido e tinha amigos, que também desgostavam dele e ainda me deviam favores. E agora eles acabavam de chegar à margem da grande floresta que havia próxima ao vilarejo, à exceção de um.

- Onde está Mardoc? - perguntei num sussurro, enquanto os dois garotos se sentavam ao meu lado, sobre a relva. Estavam ofegantes, pois tiveram que vir correndo da aldeia até ali, para que nenhum adulto os visse. Crianças da nossa idade não tinham permissão para sair do vilarejo sozinhas, e meus amigos demonstravam uma mistura de medo e excitação com a transgressão da regra. Sentimentos que eu também compartilhava.

- Ele não pôde vir – respondeu, também num sussurro, Esdras, um menino loiro de feições delicadas e da minha idade e altura -, a mãe mandou-o olhar o irmão.

- Ora, por que ela mesma não faz isso, o filho não é dela? – perguntei, indignado por ter o grupo desfalcado por causa de uma tarefa tão ingrata que é vigiar um bebê. – E o que de errado pode acontecer com uma criança que sequer sabe andar?

- Ele está de castigo, Adam, você sabe – agora foi a vez de Camus, o segundo amigo, falar. Ele tinha nove anos, era um tanto mais alto que nós, mas tinha uma voz fina que o fazia parecer mais novo. Tinha o corpo bem magro e esguio. Tornar-se-ia, anos depois, um dos maiores atletas edain da Terra-média. – Desde que ele quebrou a tigela de barro da mãe.

- Oh não! Outra tigela? – Mardoc era um moreno gordo bastante desastrado. Também costumava se esquecer muito das coisas. Para piorar, seus pais eram muito rigorosos com ele, e só não podiam ser mais porque qualquer serviço que o dessem terminava em desastre.

- Não, é a mesma. Pela terceira vez – Camus não conseguiu evitar uma risada de zombaria.

- Tudo bem, ainda bem que eu não deixei nada pra ele trazer mesmo, eu imaginava que ele ia esquecer. Muito bem, o que vocês trouxeram?

- A tesoura, como você pediu – estendeu-ma Esdras -, cola e bastante barbante.

- Ótimo. E você, Camus?

- Meus punhos, claro – o garoto fechou a mão em volta do punho, com um sorriso malvado estampado no rosto.

- E o que mais? – perguntei, impaciente.

- Tinta.

- Tinta?! Pra quê?

- Ora, se a lã não cobrir o corpo todo, a gente pode jogar tinta preta que o resultado será o mesmo.

- Boa idéia – disse Esdras.

- A lã vai dar – disse eu, mal-humorado. O objetivo da missão era fantasiar Hardur de ovelha negra, não deixar sua pele simplesmente da cor da minha para que ele fosse zombado por isso.

- E onde está Amélia? – perguntou Esdras.

- Eu a amarrei a uma árvore lá no fundo – apontei para a floresta. – Não consegui fazê-la ficar abaixada, e acho que seria melhor se a gente o pegasse lá dentro, onde as árvores podem abafar os gritos.

- A gente o amordaça – observou Camus, a maldade brilhando nos olhos.

- Ainda prefiro o meu plano – reclamou Esdras -, imaginem sua cara de espanto ao ver uma ovelha negra na floresta. Vai achar que está sonhando!

- Eu não posso deixar Amélia sozinha com ele, ele estará armado, lembre-se disso. Agora façam silêncio, nós precisamos ouvi-los chegando.

- Não seria melhor se eu subisse numa árvore para ter uma visão melhor? – Camus, que era um exímio escalador, teve essa excelente idéia.

- Não! Eles poderiam te ver. Agora fiquem quietos!

Abaixamos-nos atrás do capim e esperamos. Olhávamos para o topo da Colina Norte, um pequeno morro verde que separava Ugür de Nan Elmoth, a floresta de Eöl. Eöl era uma criatura bizarra, metade elfo e metade anão, e que, segundo as histórias contadas por nossos pais e avós, habitava o coração da floresta. Havia relatos sobre crianças e mulheres que desapareciam após embrenharem-se na escuridão de Elmoth e nunca mais voltavam, pois eram capturadas e escravizadas pelo terrível Eöl. Mas com oito anos eu já tinha idade suficiente para não me assustar com essas estórias, aliás, minha temeridade era tanta que as lendas só me faziam sentir mais vontade de adentrar a floresta, descobrir a morada de Eöl e libertar os escravos. O fato de algumas pessoas acreditarem que Eöl fosse não um híbrido elfo-anão, mas apenas um elfo negro, me dava ainda mais curiosidade de ver a tal criatura.

Mas as histórias de Eöl estavam longe da minha mente naquele momento. Tudo em que eu pensava era em Hardur e seu primo Bête, que deviam estar subindo a colina pelo outro lado e que em breve deveriam aparecer no horizonte, e aí seria questão de poucos minutos até eu impor minha vingança. Não era só pelo Abaman que nós fazíamos isso, mas por uma rivalidade de anos em que Hardur sempre nos maltratara. Além de roubar e quebrar nossos brinquedos, Hardur costumava nos bater sempre que nos pegava sozinhos, às vezes sem qualquer motivo aparente. E quando nos juntávamos para revidar, ele reunia um grupo ainda maior de garotos maiores e aí nós apanhávamos ainda mais. Mas desta vez seria diferente, seu grupo estaria desfalcado pelos gêmeos Gleen, que haviam partido para Balan com seus pais há dois dias, a fim de vender trigo e leite de cabra, as bases do sustento de quase todas as famílias de Ugür.

Na ansiedade em que estávamos, Hardur parecia demorar horas, embora hoje eu ache que não havia se passado trinta minutos até ele aparecer. Nesse momento quase gritamos de satisfação, pois começáramos a acreditar que ele não viria mais, e que nosso sumiço do vilarejo (que deveria ser acompanhado de uma bela surra para nossos pais quando voltássemos) tinha sido em vão. Mas agora lá estavam eles, Hardur, Bête e... um cachorro?!

Meu êxtase de finalmente começar a pôr o plano em prática de repente deu lugar à apreensão. Entreolhando meus companheiros, pude ver que o mesmo se passava com eles.

- Não sabia que eles caçavam com cães – sibilou Esdras, visivelmente aflito.

- Com certeza não caçam, já os observei milhares de vezes e eles nunca trouxeram um cão. Com certeza ele está aqui hoje para repor a perda dos gêmeos – sussurrei.

- Eu conheço esse cachorro, pertence a Madame Lina e ou ele é realmente bravo ou ele não gosta de mim – foi a vez de Camus, nos mostrando uma pequena cicatriz no braço direito. Ele parecia bem menos apreensivo que Esdras, menos até que eu, mas estava sério, o que era bastante incomum.

- Ele é ensinado – respondi, pois também conhecia o cachorro. Camus e eu costumávamos assaltar o pomar da tia de Bête quando ela saía de casa, e algumas vezes éramos recebidos ferozmente por Stripador. – É só chamarmos pelo nome que ele não avança... acho.

- Não seria uma boa idéia agora treparmos nas árvores? – insistiu Camus.

- É uma ótima idéia – concordei, e puxei a corrida para alguns metros no interior da floresta, onde havia árvores mais altas e de folhagem mais densa, onde poderíamos nos esconder. – Esdras, não caia dessa vez.

- Pode deixar – respondeu ele, com tanto medo que era incapaz de sentir o orgulho ferido por minha provocação.

Aproximamos-nos de uma clareira que nos parecia apropriada para a execução do plano. Mesmo ali, no espaço entre as árvores onde entrava pouco sol, a grama não era tão baixa. Mas estava no caminho da trilha que adentrava a floresta e eu tive certeza que Hardur passaria por ali. Camus escolheu rapidamente sua árvore e subiu, rápido como um símio. Esdras não foi capaz de escalar segurando seu porrete, por isso levou somente sua funda. Cada um de nós carregava um pedaço de pau e uma funda, que eram meros cordões de elástico que usávamos para arremessar nossas preciosas pedras. Gastáramos dias recolhendo e selecionando as melhores pedras que podíamos encontrar ao redor da Estrada dos Anões e na beira do Celon. Agora essas pedras, com tamanho e pesos ideais para nossos cordões, enchiam nossos bolsos, e todo o tempo nós tomávamos o maior cuidado para não deixá-las cair. Quando eu ia tomar o impulso para alcançar o galho de uma nogueira que eu havia escolhido, ouvi um balido vindo de dentro da floresta.

- Amélia! – exclamei, só então lembrara-me da ovelha do meu pai.

- O que foi? – Camus gritou de cima de sua árvore, ao me ver hesitando a escalar a minha.

- Amélia, esquecemos dela! Se Stripa fizer alguma coisa a ela, estou morto! Não saiam daí! – gritei, correndo em direção a onde eu amarrara a ovelha. Ouvi os latidos de Stripa ao longe e percebi que eu gritara alto demais. Mas eu precisava fazer algo para salvar a pobre Amélia, mesmo que fosse apenas desamarrá-la, talvez deixá-la fugir para longe fosse melhor que deixá-la servir de almoço a um cão feroz.

Se meus gritos não haviam sido suficientes para atrair a atenção de Stripa, o balido de Amélia com certeza foi. A ovelha gritou e pulou de susto ao me ver saindo do mato de repente, e me deu uma cabeçada quando me aproximei para desamarrá-la. O tremor nas mãos e os puxões que Amélia dava na corda não me permitiam ter qualquer agilidade em desatar o nó, e os latidos de Stripa estavam cada vez mais próximos, até que eu desisti de tentar, virei-me para o mato de onde o cachorro deveria sair e levantei meu porrete. Uma gota de suor escorregou até meu olho e eu tive que piscar com força, tenso, a respiração suspensa, esperando pelo momento em que o cachorro saltasse para fora do capim e em que eu precisaria ter o reflexo de acertá-lo com uma pancada antes que ele me derrubasse.

O capim se mexeu e minhas mãos impulsivamente se moveram alguns centímetros para a frente, mas eu as detive e imediatamente as retornei para trás. Stripa estava logo diante de mim, mas ao invés de sair do mato num pulo, saiu lentamente, com seu rosnado alto, os dentes à mostra e o focinho enrugado, o pêlo levemente eriçado e o corpo todo apoiado nas patas traseiras, pronto para dar o bote a qualquer momento. Tive o impulso de avançar contra ele, mas novamente me segurei, pois ele ainda estava a pelo menos dois passos de distância e minha investida daria tempo a ele para se esquivar. Após a decisão de me manter na defensiva, subitamente senti meu corpo rígido demais, e agora eu estava com medo de não conseguir mover os braços para golpear o cachorro quando ele avançasse. Encaramos-nos por alguns segundos, durante os quais eu me esquecera completamente de Hardur e seu primo, e de Camus e Esdras, que eu havia deixado pra trás. Era só Stripa e eu, e meu corpo estava paralisado, embora eu achasse que não estava com medo. Era só um cachorro, e eu já o enfrentara duas vezes antes, conseguindo fugir em ambas, embora dessa vez eu não pudesse simplesmente fugir. Havia Amélia, a ovelha de meu pai, e eu precisava protegê-la. Eu estava confiante, mas a rigidez do meu corpo me atrapalhava, e eu lutava para me livrar dela antes que o cachorro viesse; mas essa rigidez não parecia vir de mim, parecia vir de fora.

De repente Amélia baliu, Stripa olhou através de mim assustado e recuou, com um ganido. Não consegui olhar para trás, pois ainda não podia tirar os olhos do cachorro; até que ele disparou de uma vez por todas, chorando como se tivesse apanhado. Com um suspiro de alívio, olhei para trás, e o susto me jogou com o traseiro no chão.

Um sujeito alto, forte, com uma armadura preta cobrindo todo o corpo, estivera parado a apenas alguns centímetros atrás de mim, e agora que eu estava sentado no chão, olhando para ele aterrorizado. Ele se agachou e estendeu a mão para mim.

- Q-quem é você? – consegui, a custo, perguntar. Aquele homem causava em mim um pânico muito maior que o que Stripa havia causado. Talvez porque ele parecia uma horrível armadura de batalha ambulante, talvez porque ele parecia grande demais, ou talvez porque ele não disse nada em resposta. Mas mesmo assim estendi a mão e ele me ergueu, quase sem nenhum esforço. – Você é... Eöl?

Ele respondeu com uma gargalhada sinistra que me fez me encolher. Senti vontade de seguir Stripa para longe daquele homem. Ainda rindo, ele se virou, dando-me as costas, e partiu. Observei-o desaparecer entre as árvores, sentindo-me um estúpido por temer alguém que possivelmente me salvara a vida.

- O-obrigado! – disse eu para a escuridão.

Apoiei-me na árvore em que Amélia estava amarrada, e até a pobre coitada parecia sentir tanto medo que não era capaz sequer de balir mais. Lembrei-me dos meus amigos, que haviam ficado para cuidar de Hardur e Bête, e que talvez estivessem precisando de ajuda.

- Não vou te deixar amarrada, querida, o cachorro pode voltar. Tente voltar para casa sozinha, sim? – já mais calmo, desatei os nós e observei Amélia correr para longe, com a vaga sensação de que apanharia muito em casa, quando minha mãe descobrisse que eu soltara uma ovelha na floresta. Mas de qualquer forma, Amélia era uma ovelha negra, e ovelhas negras não dão boa lã, portanto era melhor perder Amélia que perder qualquer outra do rebanho de meu pai.

Dirigi-me sorrateiro para a clareira em que deixara Camus e Esdras, torcendo para que estivesse tudo bem. Andando alguns segundos entre as árvores, pensei ter me perdido, mas de repente ouvi um gemido que inconfundivelmente era de Camus, seguido pela risada inconfundível de Hardur.

- E agora, pentelho, ainda tem a pretensão de me dar uma lição? Isso foi tudo idéia daquele seu amiguinho Abaman, não é? – ouvi novamente sua risada, ecoada pelo riso de Bête, que foi o primeiro que avistei. Coloquei-me atrás do tronco de um salgueiro e vi Bête e Hardur cercando Camus pelos lados, enquanto ele recuava lentamente, ainda com seu bastão na mão, mas com um hematoma no rosto, provavelmente causado por um dos paus que Hardur e Bête seguravam. Dois contra um não era uma luta nada justa, e senti uma raiva profunda quando armei minha funda e estiquei o elástico. – Onde está ele, hein? Onde está seu amigo? Certamente fugiu de medo do cachorro, não é? Se é que já não foi pego e feito em pedaços. Stripador quando sai de casa fica muito, muito feroz.

Hardur deu uma nova investida com seu bastão, e Camus como um espadachim de verdade bloqueou o ataque com o seu próprio, mas Bête veio com uma estocada do outro lado. Ágil como um gato, Camus rodou o corpo e golpeou Bête nas costas, enquanto Hardur atacava uma segunda vez tentando acertar meu amigo na cabeça. Camus se abaixou no momento exato e saltou para trás, e eu atirei.

Mirei na cabeça de Hardur, mas minha mira não era boa e acertei a mão que segurava o porrete, fazendo-a soltar a arma. Camus raciocinou rápido e com um golpe tão forte que me embrulhou o estômago na hora só de ver, acertou o lado do bastão na barriga de Hardur, fazendo-o cair curvado no chão. Imediatamente se virou para Bête e tentou atacá-lo, mas o filho da mãe desviou e começou a correr para longe. Camus já ia pegá-lo quando o maldito arremessou para trás seu próprio bastão, acertando meu amigo no caminho. Atirei minha segunda pedra e errei, e Bête agora já desaparecera no cerrado da floresta.

- Eu ia derrotá-los sozinho – disse Camus, ao me ver chegando. Estava com um grande sorriso no rosto, que se alargou ainda mais quando nos aproximamos de Hardur, que ainda estava contorcido no chão, respirando com dificuldade. – Veja que peixão nós pegamos. Sim, pentelho, eu ainda pretendo te dar uma lição – deu um chute na costela de Hardur, que o fez gemer de dor.

- Cadê o Esdras? – perguntei, preocupado.

- Ah, ele caiu da árvore. Dê uma olhada ali.

Dirigi-me à arvore em que ele subira e o vi desacordado sobre as folhagens. Mexi com ele, batendo de leve em seu rosto, o que o fez acordar, para meu alívio.

- Quê?! Onde estou? – disse ele, confuso.

- Em Nan Elmoth com Camus e eu. Acabamos de pegar o Hardur.

- Ah, que ótimo – ajudei-o a se levantar, e ele parecia meio tonto. – Acho que desmaiei...

- Sim, ao que parece você caiu da árvore e... ei, sua cabeça está sangrando!

- Está?! – ele levou a mão à lateral esquerda da cabeça, onde havia um bolo de cabelo misturado com sangue seco. – Acho que tomei uma pedrada.

- Mas está tudo bem? Tá enxergando normal?

- Só dói um bocado, ai. Vou ficar bem. Agora me contem como foi isso – disse ele, apontando Hardur, chorando deitado no chão, ainda curvado sobre a barriga.

- Foi uma bela luta. Nós fizemos isso com o Hardur e botamos o Bête pra correr!

- Mas os maiores méritos são meus. Eu os enfrentei sozinho enquanto Adam não chegava – disse Camus, orgulhoso.

- Você estava apanhando pra eles! Foi só eu desarmar o Hardur pra você que aí ficou fácil.

- Ótimo, ótimo. Acho que agora nós temos que terminar logo o plano, antes que anoiteça. Minha cabeça dói – interrompeu Esdras, ainda segurando o ferimento, com uma careta de dor.

- Calma, amigo – respondi, olhando para Hardur no chão. – É agora que a diversão começa!

- Por falar nisso, onde está Amélia, Adam? E como você se livrou de Stripa? – perguntou Camus.

- Ah, isso... apareceu um homem estranho de armadura, e expulsou o cachorro. Amélia, eu soltei.

- Um homem?! – perguntaram os dois, ao mesmo tempo. Hardur se mexeu no chão e agarrou o pé de Camus, que deu-lhe em troca um chute no queixo.

- Acho que ele está com pressa também – disse eu, dando outro chute no traseiro de Hardur, que gritou de dor. – Vejam como ele chora.

- Podemos usar a tinta então? – perguntou Camus, animado. – Já que não há mais ovelha...

- Pode ser – respondi, ainda um pouco contrariado –, se não há outro jeito...

Tiramos à força as roupas de Hardur. Ele se debatia e tentava nos conter, mas ganhava mais chutes e sopapos nas pernas e no rosto. Quando estava totalmente despido e Camus e eu o segurávamos deitado para que Esdras amarrasse seus pulsos, me acertou de repente um cuspe no olho. Eu o soltei por um segundo para esfregar o local atingido, e ele aproveitou a deixa para me acertar uma joelhada no peito. Camus não conseguiu segurá-lo e ele se levantou, olhando para os lados preparando-se para correr.

Mas fomos mais rápidos e já o cercávamos novamente com nossos porretes na mão. Ele nos olhou assustado, e correu na direção de Esdras, tentando atropelá-lo no caminho. Mas Esdras não era bobo e pulou para o lado, deixando-o passar e em seguida acertando-lhe uma paulada nas costas. Hardur cambaleou mas não caiu, e por um momento eu cheguei a admirar a força do garoto. Tornou a correr para o mato, e Esdras e Camus já ia segui-lo quando eu os interrompi:

- Deixem-no comigo! – ele estava na minha mira, estiquei a funda ao máximo e atirei. Acertei em cheio no meio na cabeça, e Hardur caiu. Camus e Esdras olharam para mim assustados, e até eu temi ter acabado de matar meu vizinho. Corremos até ele, mas ele estava vivíssimo, embora não conseguisse mais sequer se mexer de tanta dor. Viramos-lhe e o arrastamos de volta até a clareira, onde a tinta preta o aguardava. Ele olhou para mim mais uma vez e encheu a boca de cuspe mais uma vez.

- Não ouse – ergui o bastão em ameaça, e ele cuspiu para o lado, tornando a me encarar.

- Você me paga, preto maldito – sibilou ele.

Sem pensar, chutei-lhe com força entre as pernas. Ele deu um grito tão alto que deve ter chegado até os gêmeos Gleen em Balan. Contorceu-se todo e tornou a chorar, e nós três começamos a rir sem parar.

- Isso é pra você aprender a não cuspir e a ficar calado – disse eu, em meio aos risos. – E preto maldito é você.

Dizendo isso, joguei minha cota de tinta sobre o corpo nu de Hardur. Sabíamos que aquilo ia demorar semanas pra sair, e não queríamos estar em sua pele.

Naquela noite cada um de nós apanhou muito ao chegar em casa, mas estávamos satisfeitos com a vingança e a tarde nos proporcionara uma bela diversão.


	2. Lanval

"What are clouds, but an excuse for the sky? What is life, but an escape from death?"

CLAVELL, _Shogun_.

* * *

**O Espelho de Mandos**

**Capítulo 2: Lanval**

No início havia Eru, o Único, e ele criou Arda e os Ainur. Destes, quinze desceram ao mundo, dentre eles o Senhor do Escuro, Morgoth, contra quem lutavam todas as criaturas de Ilúvatar. Diz-se que os Valar, aqueles Ainur que deram forma à essência de Arda em tempos imemoriais, habitam terras magníficas no Oeste distante, onde o mundo tem fim. Mas sabemos que eles ainda vagam pela Terra-média, às vezes sem suas roupagens corpóreas, apenas em formas espirituais, a fim de interceder por homens e elfos contra os males do Norte. E sabemos que, dentre eles, Ulmo, o Senhor das Águas, tem um carinho especial pelos homens, principalmente os habitantes de Estolad, abençoando a água que dá vida a nossos campos.

Gratos a ele, nossos avós erigiram em sua homenagem a capela que dera origem a todo o povoado de Ugür. E ainda nos meus tempos de infância, os habitantes da aldeia e suas redondezas se reuniam todo mês na capela para festejar por Ulmo, nosso querido padroeiro. Os adultos costumavam preparar grandes refeições com frutas, javali, bolos e cerveja, e as crianças costumavámos usar nossas melhores roupas.

- Eu o vi voltando para casa à noite – comentou, empolgado, Silas, filho do prefeito de Ugür. Era Dia de Ulmo, e Silas sempre se unia ao nosso grupo em eventos assim, embora durante quase todo o restante do mês não lhe fosse permitido ficar com a gente. Ele tinha professores e era obrigado a estudar o dia todo, e quase não lhe sobrava tempo para brincar. Apesar de ter roupas e brinquedos melhores que os nossos, sentíamos pena da vida que ele levava. – Ele tropeçava no escuro como um rato manco, achando que não estava sendo visto sob a lua cheia.

- Vocês deixaram-no nu, seus irresponsáveis! – disse Elanor, tentando parecer séria, mas também incapaz de conter o riso. Elanor era alguns meses mais velha que eu, tinha cabelos negros curtos e cacheados, além de pequenas covinhas nos cantos da boca. Sua pele, de tão branca, era quase rosa, e a maioria de nós éramos encantados com ela, mas sabíamos que seus pais em breve arranjariam um pretendente de berço para ela, coisa que ninguém em Ugür era. – Já imaginaram o que os pais dele podem fazer ao descobrirem quem fez isso com ele?

- Nós já assumimos o risco – fez Camus, cujo olho inchara e agora estava quase do tamanho de uma ameixa. – Nada pode ser pior do que o que eu passei ontem quando voltei pra casa. Vou ficar uns bons dias sem poder cavalgar.

Todos rimos de seu comentário. Estávamos reunidos no estábulo do Sr. Regrin, o dono da hospedaria de Ugür, que ficava ao lado da capela, onde nossos pais preparavam o banquete que serviria de almoço para todos nós. Fazia mais um belo e quente dia de verão, embora o Sr. Nodewich, nosso vidente do tempo, tivesse previsto o início da temporada de chuvas para aquela noite.

- O mesmo digo eu – disse eu, em meio aos risos. – Mas é melhor que ficar uns bons dias sem poder sair de casa sem ser alvo de risada de toda a aldeia.

- Vocês tinham que ver o medo do primo dele – tornou Camus, apontando para o pequeno grupo de Bête, que estava reunido nos degraus de entrada da capela, todos cochichando entre si sérios, olhando de longe para nós –, principalmente enquanto eu corria atrás dele.

- Você foi muito corajoso, Camus – agora foi a vez de Mardoc, cujas roupas pareciam apertadas demais em seu corpo gordo -, mas Adam foi mais. Conte-nos como você enfrentou o Stripa sozinho, Adam.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para mim, e eu me senti meio desconfortável.

- Eu não o enfrentei, muito menos sozinho, lamento decepcioná-los – olhei para os lados antes de continuar, certificando-me de que não havia ninguém de fora que pudesse me ouvir. Além de nós, só havia no estábulo os cavalos e um sujeito que dormia encostado na outra parede, a vários metros de distância, com um chapéu sobre o rosto. – Havia um homem na floresta, um sujeito de armadura preta, que me ajudou – sussurrei.

- Um sujeito de armadura?! – repetiu Silas, impressionado.

- Fale baixo, Silas – sussurrou Elanor.

- Silas, se os adultos descobrirem que andamos perambulando pela floresta e que há uma pessoa estranha lá, jamais voltarão a nos deixar sair de casa – adverti, sério.

- Eu sei, eu sei – respondeu ele -, desculpem.

- Será que era Eöl? – perguntou Mardoc, traduzindo o pensamento de todos ali.

- Eu perguntei seu nome – respondi -, mas ele só riu, me ajudou a levantar e em seguida partiu.

- Então não deve ser ele – disse Mardoc, que era o que mais se interessava por histórias sobre o estranho ser que habitava o coração de Nan Elmoth. – Se fosse ele, teria te amarrado e carregado para seu cativeiro.

- Mas dizem que de fato ele possui uma armadura negra – fez Esdras, que costumava falar pouco.

- Não parecia _galvorn_ – disse eu, que conhecia o metal por causa de uma cota que meu pai possuía -, parecia algo mais pesado. Na verdade, cada peça parecia pesar uma tonelada.

- Crianças – tivemos um sobressalto ao ouvir uma voz, mas ao olharmos em sua direção vimos Nenar, a irmã mais velha de Mardoc, que nos acenava da porteira. – Os adultos vos chamam, é hora da bóia!

Camus e Silas urraram de alegria e correram à frente, loucos para serem os primeiros a atacar a mesa com o vasto banquete. Nenar virou-se em seguida e acompanhou-os, enquanto o restante do grupo andava um pouco atrás.

- Será que ela nos ouviu? – perguntou Elanor, preocupada.

- Aposto que não – respondeu Mardoc. – Se tivesse ouvido, já teria deixado isso bem claro, tentando nos chantagear para que não a deixemos contar aos nossos pais. Eu a conheço.

Dirigimos-nos, então, alegres à capela, para comer e cantar e orar ao Senhor das Águas.

Mas minha alegria iria durar pouco.

* * *

A noite daquele mesmo dia se aproximava, e com ela as primeiras nuvens de chuva vindas do leste.O vento já uivava alto, e os trovões chegavam a nós como rugidos de feras distantes. À luz das lamparinas, eu e minha mãe costurávamos, eu um pequeno ferimento na orelha de Borges, meu cachorro de estimação, e minha mãe as roupas rasgadas do meu pai e do meu irmão. Meu pai chamava-se Arameth, era um guerreiro que prestava serviços aos elfos no norte e voltava para casa uma vez por ano. Lembro-me de que ele tinha cabelos compridos e ruivos, mas agora não mais me recordo de seu rosto, talvez porque na imagem mais nítida que há na minha mente, ele usa um elmo cobrindo-o todo, à exceção dos olhos azuis. Mas imagino que sua face tenha sido marcada por diversas cicatrizes, como é a maior parte dos guerreiros que passam a maior parte de suas vidas treinando e lutando.

Arameth era também o nome do meu irmão, que no último verão fizera dezessete anos e partira para o norte com meu pai, juntando-se ao exército de Maedhros, um dos príncipes élficos que enfrentavam todas as criaturas que desciam da nefasta fortaleza no extremo norte, uma montanha gigantesca chamada Angband. Enquanto eu lembrava vagamente minha mãe, Arameth era mais parecido com meu pai. Lembro-me dele como sendo extremamente alto, mais até que papai, e sendo muito belo de rosto. Toda a população de Ugür (à exceção das famílias dos demais guerreiros, que eram poucos e não tinham qualquer contato com os elfos, mas serviam Haldad no leste) admirava meu pai e meu irmão por passarem seus dias com seres de raça tão elevada como os eldar. Além disso, era sabido que meu irmão era excepcionalmente hábil com a espada e poderia se tornar um grande herói a ser clamado por várias gerações, pois com apenas quinze anos ganhara vários torneios de habilidades marciais em Balan. Eu mesmo invejava sua capacidade, e sonhava em um dia me tornar alguém como ele, ou mesmo como meu pai, que era um homem dedicado e que, segundo o que me contaram depois, tinha uma inteligência fora do comum.

Era novamente verão e com as chuvas se aproximava o tempo em que eles deveriam voltar, pois já estavam a quase um ano longe do lar. Como as chuvas nos obrigavam a ficar em casa, nessa época do ano minha mãe costumava se dedicar muito à sua preparação para a volta do marido. Lustrava as armas e armaduras que serviriam a ele durante sua próxima viagem, engraxava suas botas, consertava suas roupas velhas e comprava novas, limpava toda a casa, deixando-a impecável, e agora eu sabia que durante os próximos dias ela ia se ocupar muito com isso, passando a maior parte de seus outros serviços para mim.

Mas eu estava enganado.

Ouvimos duas batidas na porta e nos entreolhamos. Estava escurecendo e não era comum os habitantes de Ugür fazerem visitas à noite, ainda mais quando se prometia um belo temporal. Mamãe fez um gesto mandando-me atender quem quer que fosse, e eu levantei-me, incapaz de imaginar quem era. Não poderia ser meu pai, pois ele sempre batia três vezes quando chegava, e ele nunca chegava de noite.

Abri uma brecha e olhei um rapaz magro, segurando um cavalo pelo cabresto, com roupas surradas de viagem e um cabelo sujo que esvoaçava com o vento.

- Boa noite. A Sra. Urwen se encontra? – disse ele, com o sotaque mais estranho que eu já ouvira em toda minha vida. Urwen era o nome de minha mãe.

- Quem é? – perguntei, desconfiado.

- Meu nome é Lanval – ele fez uma leve mesura -, e sou um amigo de Arameth.

Olhei para mamãe, que ouvira a breve conversa. Em resposta, ela me olhou de volta com uma sobrancelha levantada, mas se levantou e andou em direção à porta.

- Posso ajudar? – fez ela, abrindo mais a porta para poder ver o homem.

- Sinto muito incomodá-los, senhora, mas eu gostaria de conversar. Venho em nome de seu marido – ele fez novamente a mesura, o que era um gesto considerado demasiadamente educado em Ugür.

- Eu não te conheço – respondeu minha mãe, que era pouco dada a acreditar em estranhos. – O que você quer dizer? Está tudo bem por lá, não está?

- Sinto muito, senhora, mas não – o sujeito falou timidamente. – sinto informá-la de que seu marido faleceu há quatro dias, em quinze de maio no calendário dos noldor.

Minha mãe empalideceu na hora, e eu senti algo apertar minha garganta.

- Desculpe, eu não compreendi – disse ela, quase incapaz de respirar.

- Seu marido, o Sr. Arameth, faleceu em batalha há quatro dias, e seu filho desapareceu nos vales das Ered Gorgoroth.

Precisei de rapidez e força para segurar minha mãe, que caíra para trás e quase perdera a consciência.

- Mamãe, mamãe? – tentei reanimá-la, mas ela estava mole e pesada como uma grande carpa que eu pescara outro dia no Celon. Lanval tentava ajudar, mas ao abaixar-se para tocá-la ela se ergueu num pulo, apoiando-se na porta para não cair novamente.

- Senhora, está tudo bem? Sinto muito pelo que houve, mas eu tive ordens de trazer-lhe a notícia.

Minha mãe tentava se recompor, articulando as palavras devagar:

- Garoto, espero que isso não seja uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Você pode provar o que diz?

- Este é o cavalo de Arameth – respondeu ele rapidamente, e olhamos a montaria que ele trazia pelo cabresto. De fato era Aracar, o alazão de meu pai, e ao olhar para ele veio-me uma dor súbita no coração e uma imensa vontade de chorar. Minha mãe também reconheceu o animal, e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e uma exclamação agoniada correu para dentro, deixando-me sozinho com o rapaz. Um trovão mais próximo ressoou e as primeiras gotas começaram a cair do céu, como se o mundo inteiro começasse a chorar a morte de meu pai. Mas eu seria mais forte e não faria o mesmo.

- Você pode entrar, se quiser – disse eu, enquanto o homem me encarava em silêncio -, enquanto eu guardo Aracar.

- Eu vou com você – respondeu ele. – Mas depois eu gostaria de entrar, sim. Apesar de provavelmente sua mãe não ter gostado de mim.

Não respondi, pois sabia que se respondesse algo naquele momento, o choro iria chegar. Apenas tirei o cabresto de sua mão e guiei Aracar para a parte de trás da casa, onde havia um pequeno celeiro que abrigava o cavalo em dias de chuva. Nesse momento começou a chover mais forte, e as gotas estavam frias, por isso me apressei para abrir a porta da pequena e alta construção.

Entramos, e eu guiei Aracar até o pequeno monte de feno que sobrara do ano anterior e que estava com um aspecto desagradavelmente ruim. O capim mais novo estava reunido no armazém maior do Sr. Elfrar, um mercador amigo dos meus pais, e não seria possível ir até lá para recolhê-lo agora. Aracar deveria contentar-se com o que havia, pelo menos até o próximo dia.

A água caía do céu numa torrente, e ao bater no telhado de madeira do celeiro produzia um som monótono e alto. Lanval olhava para mim sem ter o que dizer, consciente da minha dor. Eu parei para acariciar o pêlo de Aracar, enquanto ainda tentava digerir a morte de meu pai, forçando-me a segurar as lágrimas, quando de repente lembrei-me de algo.

- O senhor disse que era amigo de meu pai? – perguntei.

- Lutamos várias vezes juntos, e seu pai era um grande homem. Seu irmão também.

- Quer dizer então que você é um elfo? – perguntei, impressionado.

- Oh, me desculpe – disse ele, surpreso -, sim, sou um elfo. Falhei ao me apresentar.

- Um elfo! Alguém mais sabe que o senhor está aqui?

- Bom, meu senhor Maedhros sabe, e mais alguns amigos que moram comigo em Himring. Da tua aldeia, ninguém – ele respondeu com um singelo sorriso, como se adivinhasse meus pensamentos. De repente eu notei nele uma certa luz própria, e ele pareceu-me incrivelmente belo, mesmo naquela penumbra que beirava a escuridão.

- Então eu tenho que te mostrar aos meus amigos! Eles não vão acreditar! – eu estava tão empolgado que não parecia que acabara de perder um pai.

A chuva afinou por alguns segundos, e nós aproveitamos para correr de volta pra casa, onde minha mãe chorou toda a noite e Lanval me contou as maravilhas de seu mundo ao norte, as famosas guerras do passado, e os grandes feitos de meu pai nas montanhas geladas de Maedhros.


	3. Proposta

"Children of Abel, Children of Cain  
Can live in harmony, without shame  
The keys that I grant thee, The Sacred Land  
Are dry desert sand on the palm of your hand  
Without the water, the wisdom of past  
Will run through your fingers, forgotten so fast  
Thus now when I leave you, I'm truly blind  
This blindness, this blessing, the hope of mankind"

KAKKO, _The Power of One_.

* * *

**O Espelho de Mandos**

**Capítulo 3: Proposta**

O céu chorou todo o dia seguinte, mas durante a noite a chuva se foi, contrariando a previsão do Sr. Nodewich de que choveria por cerca de uma semana ou mais. Para mim isso foi uma bênção, pois eu pude finalmente sair de casa para mostrar Lanval a toda Ugür. O elfo continuava hospedado lá, pois ainda queria falar com minha mãe, mas Urwen fizera um voto de silêncio e trancara-se no quarto, ficando lá sozinha durante a maior parte do dia. Segundo os costumes de Ugür aquilo deveria durar mais cinco dias, mas Lanval não se importou em esperar. Na verdade parecia bastante satisfeito enquanto todos os aldeães se encantavam todas as noites com sua prosa, pois lhe era pedido que contasse histórias dos elfos e dos homens, e dos Valar e de seus inimigos e suas guerras, e Lanval fazia-o com música e discurso. A maioria de nós admirava-se com o conhecimento do elfo, e invejava sua capacidade de viver mais que o suficiente para conhecer o mundo inteiro e sua História. À exceção de minha mãe e Hardur, que também não saía de casa desde o incidente na floresta, todo o vilarejo se reunia no Mochileiro, a taverna do Sr. Regrin, para ouvir Lanval falar. E durante o dia, o elfo tentava ajudar os moradores com suas tarefas cotidianas, muito interessado em aprender tudo que pudesse sobre nossos hábitos e costumes.

Eu também me fascinava com a beleza e o carisma daquele ser, mas estava mais interessado nas histórias que ele sabia sobre meu pai e meu irmão, e ainda mais pelo momento da morte do primeiro e do desaparecimento do segundo. Mas sobre esse assunto específico Lanval demonstrava muita reserva, e eu encarava isso como efeito da dor de uma lembrança tão ruim. Ainda assim eu me achava no direito de saber os detalhes, pois eu já começava a sentir a obrigação de encontrar Arameth, estivesse onde ele estivesse.

- Ele caiu das montanhas – disse ele, após uma longa hesitação. Era tarde da noite e voltávamos para casa após mais uma sessão de histórias no Mochileiro. Eu insistira em saber sobre como terminara a última missão nas encostas das Ered Gorgoroth, e agora Lanval, muito contrariado, me falava sobre meu irmão.

- E daí? Vocês não desceram pra procurar o corpo? – perguntei.

- Descemos.

- E não encontraram?

- Dungortheb é um lugar horrível, Adam. Ninguém sai vivo de lá – Lanval parecia cansado, e falava olhando para o céu.

- O que há lá? – perguntei, e ele me deu um olhar triste enquanto andava.

- Males terríveis, Adam. E você é só uma criança, não devo falar sobre isso com você.

- Que males? – insisti. – Lanval, Arameth é meu irmão! Eu tenho que saber quais são as chances de ele estar vivo, para o caso de querer tentar resgatá-lo algum dia.

Eu falei com tanta precisão que agora o olhar do elfo exprimia perplexidade e indecisão. Hoje imagino que ele deve ter reconhecido algo de adulto dentro de mim, ou alguma semelhança com o jeito do meu pai. E então ele disse. Contou-me uma história sobre Ungoliant, uma criatura que se aliara a Melkor para roubar as Silmarils e o poder das Árvores que iluminavam o continente dos Valar. Mas uma vez que chegaram à Terra-média, Ungoliant tentou tomar o tesouro que Morgoth tinha consigo, falhando em seu intento, pois os servos de fogo do Senhor do Escuro ouviram seu chamado e chegaram para ajudá-lo, expulsando Ungoliant para a região entre as montanhas e a floresta de Neldoreth. Ali o terrível monstro morava desde então, procriando e espalhando medo e dor e morte a quem quer que pisasse em seu território.

- Então Arameth provavelmente está morto no interior da barriga de alguma aranha? – perguntei, sentindo uma profunda tristeza.

- Lamento muitíssimo, Galdweth.

Continuamos andando em silêncio. Apenas as luzes da lua e das estrelas guiavam nossos passos, mas Lanval andava como se fosse dia. Eu estava frustrado, pois contara com a possibilidade de um dia resgatar meu irmão. Comecei a pensar em minha mãe, sua tristeza e solidão, e percebi que agora ela só teria a mim, e eu precisaria ser forte para protegê-la. Já fazia cinco dias que Lanval chegara com a notícia, e mamãe ainda estava acamada.

- Não estará ela doente?

- Urwen?! Não – respondeu ele, o tom de voz voltando à naturalidade e deixando de lado a morbidez. – Todas as mulheres passam por isso quando perdem alguém que amam, Adam, até mesmo as elfas.

- Como são as elfas? – perguntei, desinteressado.

Lanval falou então sobre as mulheres do seu povo, principalmente Gilraen, sua noiva, cujos cabelos eram como rios de ouro e cujo riso era como a melodia dos Ainur. À medida que falava, encantava-me novamente com suas palavras, e eu sentia-me novamente confortado. Perguntei-me se havia no mundo criatura mais fascinante que os elfos.

Mas quando fui pra cama aquela noite, as aranhas do inferno voltaram para assombrar meu quarto e não me deixar dormir. Elas teciam suas teias de veneno pelo teto e tinham patas e presas manchadas de sangue. O sangue de meu irmão.

E enfim eu chorei.

* * *

No dia seguinte minha mãe mandou chamar Lanval. Eu estava novamente contente, pois o dia estava bonito e minha mãe voltara a falar. O elfo levantara e cedo e dirigira-se ao campo, onde tentava ajudar os aldeães a lavrar a terra.

- Adaman! Bom dia – fez ele, ao me ver chegando.

- Boas novas, Lanval – eu disse, um pouco cansado após subir o morro correndo, mas não pude deixar de reparar no suor que escorria de sob o lenço que envolvia a cabeça do elfo, para protegê-la do sol de quase meio-dia. – Minha mãe te chama.

- Ah! Finalmente. Espere um pouco que nós já desceremos – disse ele, e andou até o pequeno depósito de ferramentas que ficava próximo à plantação. Lá chegando, deixou sua enxada pendurada com as outras numa viga no teto, e sentou-se num banco que na verdade era um toco de árvore.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntei.

- Descansando, oras – respondeu ele, abrindo o cantil e servindo-se de água.

- Descansando?! Mas ainda nem é hora do almoço, Lanval.

- E daí? Elfos também cansam, moço.

- Aposto que nenhum deles já está cansado – apontei para os lavradores, que batiam a terra à nossa frente.

- Mas eles já estão acostumados com o serviço – ele me olhou e riu, e passou o lenço na testa para enxugar o suor. – Tudo bem, confesso que vocês, homens, têm mais força e resistência do que nós. Ou pelo menos mais que eu. Mas que calorão!

- Lá em Himring é muito frio?

- Neva quase o ano todo! Dizem que elfos não sentem frio, mas tem dias que até mesmo nós precisamos nos agasalhar.

- Eu gostaria de ir a Himring.

- Você irá – disse ele, e eu o olhei, incrédulo. – Você e sua mãe. Eu vou levá-los lá.

Encarei-o, boquiaberto.

- Você quer dizer, agora? – perguntei, cheio de entusiasmo. – Foi para isso que você ficou, Lanval? Era isso que você queria dizer à minha mãe?

- Sim, mas é claro que ela precisa aceitar. Acho que já podemos ir, vamos andando.

- Mas quando é que vamos para lá?

- Quando sua mãe achar que devemos.

Descemos a colina e dirigimos-nos à minha casa, onde minha mãe nos aguardava. Lanval não respondia mais às minhas perguntas, só ria e fazia comentários misteriosos. Minha empolgação era imensa. Conhecer Himring e suas montanhas, os elfos, suas moradias, suas artes, seus costumes!

- Olá, Lanval – fez minha mãe quando chegamos, a mesa posta onde a refeição principal era peixe, já que o elfo não comia carne. Ela fez um gesto para que sentássemos. – Desculpe minha falta de cortesia para com você todo esse tempo.

- Não se preocupe, senhora, eu a compreendo – respondeu ele, com seu sotaque difícil.

- Agora eu gostaria de saber o que você ainda deseja comigo.

Eu observava a conversa com tanta ansiedade que esquecera de me servir. Lanval pegou uma migalha de peixe e um pouco de caldo, além de algumas verduras e água. Ele jamais comia mais do que isso, e mesmo essa pequena refeição era suficiente para mantê-lo cheio até o dia seguinte.

- Senhora, meu senhor Maedhros enviou-me para informar-lhe o que já informei, para apresentar nossos pêsames, e mais duas coisas. Entregar-lhe uma recompensa em ouro por todos os serviços prestados pela vossa família e fazer um convite: venha morar conosco em Himring.

Mamãe olhou-o, pensativa, e pediu-lhe um tempo para analisar a proposta. Fiquei com medo de que ela recusasse, mas depois que ela viu o prêmio que Lanval lhe trouxera, sua resposta foi quase imediata.

- De fato, eu gostaria de visitar os elfos, e se é lá que está o corpo de meu marido, é lá que devo ficar.


	4. Dolmed

"Under the spreading chestnut tree  
I sold you and you sold me.  
There lie they, and here lie we  
Under the spreading chestnut tree"

LONGFELLOW, _The Village Blacksmith_. Também grifado por ORWELL.

* * *

**O Espelho de Mandos**

**Capítulo 4: Dolmed  
**

Dois dias depois estávamos prontos para a viagem. Dessa vez eu temera que as chuvas chegassem e nos atrasassem, mas o céu continuava amigavelmente limpo. Eu espalhara pelo vilarejo sobre nossa viagem para o norte, e meus amigos demonstraram grande alegria por mim e me trouxeram alguns presentes. "Volte para nós um dia, Adam", dissera Silas, com a mão em meu ombro, "para revivermos os velhos tempos e para que você possa nos contar como é lá". "Mas é claro, Silas, voltarei e trarei todo objeto élfico interessante que encontrar"; "Adam, Adam", fora a vez de Mardoc, que chorava ao me abraçar, "o que seremos de nós sem você, Adam? Você era o chefe de todas as brincadeiras, agora quem poderá te substituir? Ugür não será a mesma sem você"; "imagine só a cara do Hardur quando ele descobrir para onde você está indo", dissera Camus, e nós dois caímos na gargalhada, "vou mandar Silas escrever cartas pra você, e espero que você tenha aprendido a ler até lá"; Elanor se despedira dando-me um beijo na face, fazendo-me corar como uma pimenta. Em seguida entregara-me um saquinho de pano com meu nome bordado e alguns doces em seu interior, e de repente eu sentira uma vontade súbita de ficar em Ugür; Esdras foi o último a se despedir de mim. Ele estava com uma roupa de ocasiões especiais e me olhava tristemente.

- Você também vai lutar, não vai? – perguntou ele.

- Desejo seguir o caminho do meu pai.

- Um dia vamos guerrear juntos. Exatamente como planejamos.

- Um dia seremos os guerreiros mais conhecidos da Terra-média.

Ele riu, e apertou minha mão. E assim eu deixei o lugar em que nasci.

* * *

Minha mãe decidira viajar para Thargelion antes de ir a Himring. Lá ela e meu pai se conheceram e se casaram, e lá havia parentes das duas famílias. Além disso, minha mãe gostaria de erguer uma lápide em memória de Arameth no local em que celebraram o casamento, o topo do Monte Dolmed, sob o qual havia uma caverna onde, segundo a lenda, habitavam todos os anões. Então para lá fomos, a cidade de Dolmed, o maior aglomerado edain daquelas terras, que eram esparsamente habitadas. Seguimos pela Estrada dos Anões, levando nossos pertences mais necessários numa carroça levada por Éowen, uma égua forte de tração, enquanto Lanval acompanhava-nos montado em Aracar. Borges também seguia conosco, durante os dois primeiros dias caminhando; mas depois notou que acompanhar os cavalos a pé não era tão fácil, e resolveu então subir na carroça. A viagem durou cinco dias até atravessarmos o Gelion, e depois mais três até alcançarmos nosso destino.

Dolmed era uma fortaleza localizada num planalto próximo à encosta do Monte Dolmed. De lá era possível ver a imensa fileira da cordilheira chamada pelos elfos Montanhas Azuis. Tudo para mim parecia grande e fantástico. O muro de pedra ao redor da cidade, as casas de quatro ou cinco andares em que habitavam dezenas de pessoas, o movimento nas ruas. Ugür parecia um mero lar de orcs perto daquilo. Acima de tudo havia um imenso palácio, pelo menos era como ele me parecia. Lanval vira meu encanto e dissera que em Himring havia dezenas de prédios como aqueles, e alguns ainda maiores. Havia soldados por toda parte, e homens vendendo frutas, homens andando a cavalo, homens construindo e reformando casas. Homens e mulheres usavam panos sobre a cabeça para se proteger do sol. Algumas mulheres usavam véus abaixo dos olhos, e outras eram carregadas em liteiras, algumas destas também revestidas por véus.

- Para onde estamos indo? – perguntei.

- Para o palácio – respondeu minha mãe.

- O palácio?! Nós temos parentes lá?

- Sim.

Dirigimo-nos até lá, e eu me perguntei por que nunca tínhamos vindo a esse lugar antes, se tínhamos parentes tão importantes morando aqui. Mas eu me enganara, e após muito conversar com os guardas, minha mãe, Lanval e eu entramos no palácio, deixando a carroça com nossas coisas aos cuidados de um garoto que recebera uma moeda para tal. Já lá dentro, minha mãe pedira para falar com Lisbel, dizendo que era sua irmã. Depois de um tempo uma mulher mais velha apareceu, tinha o rosto enrugado e cabelos escuros, e eu descobriria mais tarde que era comum as mulheres mais velhas pintarem os cabelos para esconder os fios brancos. A velha abraçou minha mãe alegremente, e ambas falaram muito, a maioria das vezes ao mesmo tempo, até que minha mãe me apresentou.

- Este é Galdweth, meu filho.

A velha apertou minha bochecha e perguntou:

- É seu segundo? E onde está aquele outro pirralhinho que veio aqui da última vez?

Então minha mãe contou-lhe sobre a morte de meu pai e de meu irmão, e Lisbel ouviu a tudo atentamente, horrorizada.

- Oh, querida, lamento muitíssimo por isso, mas sei como você se sente. Todas passamos por isso um dia, principalmente quando tem-se um marido no exército. Fizeste o jejum?

- Exatamente da forma que me ensinou, irmã.

- Que ótimo – disse minha tia, e voltou a sorrir. – Vocês vão ficar?

- Pretendemos ir para o norte, talvez moraremos lá. Passei aqui para vê-los e dar-lhes a notícia. Também gostaria de subir a Montanha e deixar um memorial lá.

- Bom, então enquanto isso fique em nossa casa. Lalith vai adorar conhecê-los. Vou mandar um carteiro guiá-los até lá.

- Você não mora aqui? – perguntei, e Lisbel riu.

- Claro que não, querido – disse ela. - Eu trabalho aqui. E por falar nisso é melhor eu correr, antes que venham com o chicote.

- Que horror – fez minha mãe.

- Estou brincando, querida, estou brincando. Eles são muito amáveis com todos os criados e empregados. Se caso você resolver ficar, eu posso te arranjar um lugar na cozinha, conosco. Stela está prestes a se aposentar.

Assim eu descobri minha nova família. Lalith era minha prima, filha adotiva de Lisbel, e tinha doze anos quando a conheci. A casa ficava num subúrbio de Dolmed, mas não era uma casa ruim. Lá ficaríamos hospedados até minha mãe falar com todos os nossos parentes distantes e amigos antigos que ela tinha na cidade, afinal morara ali há até dez anos, desde quando meu pai fora chamado pela primeira vez por Maedhros. Depois disso mudaram-se para o Estolad, onde nasci. Além de minha tia e minha prima, moravam conosco um escravo velho que cuidava da casa enquanto Lisbel estava no palácio.

Três dias se passaram e minha mãe finalmente terminara tudo o que viera fazer, e agora nós poderíamos partir novamente. Mas exatamente agora as chuvas voltaram, e nós tivemos que adiar a viagem mais uma vez. Dia após dia a chuva continuava, e eu não via a hora de ir embora dali. Pois em Dolmed eu tinha poucos amigos, à exceção de Lalith e Lanval, e a vontade de conhecer Himring ainda era enorme. Minha mãe, ao contrário, refizera várias amizades e conhecera várias pessoas do palácio, e durante a maior parte do dia ficava lá, ajudando minha tia no serviço dela.

Dez dias se passaram sob água, e quando o céu finalmente se abrira e eu chamei minha mãe para partirmos, ela pediu que ficássemos mais um dia e nós ficamos. No dia seguinte ela pediu mais um dia, e no dia posterior voltou a chover. A chuva durou mais cinco dias, e no sexto o céu novamente nos convidou a sair.

- Mamãe, vamos. Antes que a chuva volte.

- Calma, meu filho. Eu ainda preciso me despedir de todos.

Mas ela nunca se despedia. Pelo contrário, aquilo que eu mais temia aconteceu quase um mês depois que chegáramos à cidade. Mamãe me levou para um bairro próximo à extremidade oeste da cidade.

- Quem vamos visitar, mamãe?

- Ninguém, Adam.

Então eu vi a nossa nova casa. Era uma casa elegante, nada comparado às casas mais ricas ao redor do palácio, mas muito maior e mais cara que a de tia Lisbel e que aquela em que moráramos em Ugür. Urwen comprara a casa com parte do dinheiro que Lanval nos trouxera, e agora me olhava com a felicidade estampada no rosto, enquanto adentrávamos a nova casa, olhando o interior dos cômodos. Eles eram realmente grandes, mas maior era minha frustração. Minha mãe esquecera completamente de Himring e dos elfos. Nossa viagem terminara em Dolmed, e ali moraríamos a partir de agora, e o norte voltaria a ser somente a sombra de uma história. Lanval também parecia desapontado, mas ainda tentava me consolar.

- Você não me levaria, Lanval? – perguntei. Estávamos Lalith, o elfo e eu nos jardins de casa, brincando de arco e flecha com os alvos nas árvores. Aqueles dias em Dolmed eram monótonos e nada havia para fazer além de atirar, brincar com Borges e ouvir as histórias de Lanval, que já estavam se esgotando. Lalith era quem mais estava impressionada com ele, e eu tinha a ligeira impressão de que ela às vezes olhava-o com algo mais que admiração.

- Para onde, meu filho? – perguntou ele.

- Para tua casa, é claro.

- E deixar sua mãe aqui?

- Por que não? Ela não está feliz aqui?

- Mas você é filho dela, Adam. Não pode deixá-la sozinha, você tem que cuidar dela – respondeu ele, e parou para olhar um tiro certeiro de Lalith numa maçã a dez metros. Usávamos um arco curto de caça que Lanval fabricara, pois o dele era grande e pesado demais para nós. – Parabéns, Lalith! Que pontaria, a melhor que já vi de uma menina!

Vi Lalith corar em resposta, e quando ela me passou o arco, mirei na próxima maçã e falei:

- Cuidar dela como, se ela passa a maior parte do tempo no palácio, e eu só fico aqui?

- Tens razão – respondeu ele.

- Você poderia arrumar um serviço no palácio também – interveio Lalith.

- Lali, eu tenho nove anos.

- E daí? É nessa idade que os filhos dos guerreiros de Haldad começam a treinar.

- Mas eu não tenho um pai para me ensinar – respondi, e após muito mirar, finalmente atirei, atravessando várias folhas e acertando o tronco da macieira, uns oito centímetros abaixo do alvo. – Droga.

- Você precisa mirar um pouco acima do alvo, Adam – disse Lanval.

- Eu estou fazendo isso! – passei o arco para ele, irritado.

- Lanval poderia te ensinar – disse Lalith.

- Lanval é um exibido, isso sim – falei, e o elfo atravessou uma maçã e acertou uma segunda com a mesma flecha, com um movimento tão rápido que eu duvidei que ele tivesse ao menos olhado para os alvos.

- Quero dizer, te ensinar a lutar – insistiu Lali, que pegou novamente o arco. – Te treinar, no palácio.

- Será que eles permitem? – disse Lanval, interessado.

- Tenho certeza que minha mãe pode fazer com que permitam – respondeu ela, tornando a mirar.

- E então, o que acha? – perguntou-me Lanval, e eu ainda pensava na idéia. Segundo as histórias que ele mesmo contava, Lanval era um bom lutador, mas eu ainda não o vira em ação.

- Você sabe ensinar? – perguntei.

- Para formar-me na academia, precisei treinar um calouro uma vez. Ele ainda está vivo, mas claro que não era tão jovem quanto você.

- Então eu aceito a idéia, Lanval. Lalith, converse com sua mãe e lembre-lhe de que Lanval é um elfo, imagino que Haldad não se importaria em ter um elfo como professor de sua academia.

Haldad adoraria ter um elfo na formação de seu exército, e Lalith era uma arqueira excelente. Desta vez, ao invés de acertar em cheio destruindo a maçã, arrancou com a flecha o cabo que a segurava, fazendo-a cair inteira no chão. Após uma sonora risada, adiantou-se e pegou-a para comer.


	5. Haleth

**O Espelho de Mandos**

**Capítulo 5: Haleth**

Dias depois eu era o discípulo de Lanval, o mais novo aprendiz de Dolmed, jurado a Haldad a treinar e lutar sob suas ordens. Pela primeira vez empunhei uma espada, e mesmo aquela lâmina mais curta e leve que as espadas comuns dava-me uma sensação de medo misturado à prepotência. Durante o treinamento, Lanval e eu usávamos panos ao redor das mesmas, e ele fazia-me atacar-lhe exaustivamente, e depois defender-me exaustivamente. Treinei com arcos, também estes bem menores que os arcos de guerra comumente usados. Desta vez os alvos eram marcações circulares na parede, e os tiros não eram de apenas dez metros de distância, mas de trinta ou mais. Depois do décimo tiro, meu braço já estava tão dolorido que eu sequer conseguia esticar a corda o suficiente para fazer a flecha alcançar a parede oposta.

Treinei com lanças curtas, e minhas estocadas eram tão lentas que Lanval podia defender-se usando apenas as mãos, segurando-as pelo cabo. Treinei com escudos, e Lanval me vestia com armaduras que mesmo finas me davam um cansaço terrível. Fazia-me correr e correr por horas com essas malhas no corpo, uma espada numa mão e um escudo na outra. Fazia-me levantar pesos, batia-me para fazer-me "aprender a suportar a dor", deixava-me sem água e sem comida, deixava-me sem dormir. Após um mês de treinamento minha aparência era péssima, e eu achava que Lanval estava exagerando demais. Cheguei a pensar em fugir, pois apenas nesse tempo meu mestre e melhor amigo me maltratara mais do que Hardur fizera por uma vida inteira. O próprio Lanval tratava meus ferimentos depois do treinamento, e minha mãe ralhava com ele dizendo que ele acabaria me matando. O elfo tinha muito respeito por ela e jamais a respondia, e por causa dessa humildade eu acabava mudando de idéia e ficando do seu lado, discutindo com Urwen, defendendo-o. Quando ele achava que eu estava fraco demais e incapaz sequer de segurar uma espada, dava-me um dia de folga, e em minhas primeiras folgas eu passava o dia inteiro na cama, agonizando de dor. Mas depois de três meses de treinamento, eu aproveitava esses dias para andar pela cidade ou pelo palácio, de onde eu podia ver um belo pôr-do-sol acima de toda a cidade.

- Até quando isso vai durar, Lanval? – estávamos num desses feriados de pôr-do-sol na varanda do palácio de Haldad, contemplativos olhando as nuvens e a aquarela do céu de fim de tarde.

- O quê? Perdão...

- Quando é que você vai voltar ao seu povo? – achei melhor reformular minha pergunta.

- Ah sim, boa pergunta – disse ele, os cotovelos apoiados no parapeito. – Você quer que eu volte, Adam?

- Não. Digo, às vezes eu quero sim, mas isso é passageiro.

Ele riu em resposta, e depois voltou a olhar ao céu, e seu rosto de repente pareceu o daquela noite iluminada em Ugür, quando me contara sobre Ungoliant e sua prole de monstros.

- Se eu disser que você...

Um barulho vindo do corredor no interior do prédio interrompeu-o. Corremos para lá e vimos uma garota ajoelhada no chão, recolhendo pedaços de porcelana quebrada. Um garoto de pé ao seu lado bradava:

- Vai pagar por isso, sua escrava estúpida – deu-lhe um chute nas nádegas e eu não pude deixar aquilo impune. Saltei sobre o garoto e derrubei-o no chão. Ele parecia ter a minha idade, e na realidade não era mais que um ano mais novo, pois na verdade era o próprio Haldar, filho de Haldad, o chefe de todos os haladin, e eu devia ter notado isso pelas suas roupas, que eram talvez as melhores do reino. Lanval também falhara em identificar isso, e me deixara lutar com o menino. Mas Haldar era esperto e forte, pois assim como eu, já iniciara seu treinamento de guerreiro. E levantando as pernas me jogou para cima e para frente, e eu caí de cara no chão. Com uma cambalhota ele se levantou e saltou sobre mim, tentando torcer meu braço, mas eu soquei-o na costela com o braço livre, forçando-o a me soltar, e forcei-o com o ombro para o lado, e ele tropeçou e caiu de novo. Ambos levantamos-nos ao mesmo tempo e fitamos-nos, e ele parecia estar tão surpreso com minha força quanto eu com a dele. Eu recuperava o fôlego e preparava-me para atacá-lo novamente, pois há meses eu morria de vontade de testar forças com alguém do meu nível.

- Quem é você, moleque? E o que está fazendo no meu palácio?

Só então percebi que ele era o filho de Haldad, e fiquei surpreso, pois pensara que os príncipes dos haladin fossem bem mais velhos que eu. Mas não me intimidei e continuei com vontade de bater naquele covarde que se achava poderoso demais, a ponto de encostar numa de suas criadas.

- Moleque é você, pirralho, olhe o seu tamanho! E como guerreiro de Haldad eu tenho o direito de andar aqui, sim.

- Guerreiro do meu pai?! Você?! – ele deu uma sonora gargalhada, e eu aproveitei sua guarda baixa para novamente avançar contra ele. Tentei acertar-lhe o rosto, mas mais uma vez ele foi rápido e agarrou minha mão, dando-me uma joelhada na virilha, quase acertando minhas partes baixas. Eu estava imobilizado e muito próximo dele, por isso acertei-lhe uma cabeçada no queixo, e enquanto ele tentava me chutar embaixo novamente, joguei todo o peso do meu corpo contra sua perna de apoio, dando-lhe uma rasteira e derrubando-o novamente. A luta começou a ficar mais feia quando Lanval finalmente me puxou de cima dele, parando a luta.

- Agora chega! Vocês já brigaram bastante – disse ele, tentando parecer autoritário.

- Foi ele quem começou – fez Haldar, o rosto vermelho e o cabelo louro bagunçado pelo esforço da briga. Se eu fosse branco e louro, provavelmente estaria com a mesma aparência.

- Você viu o que o bastardo fez? Ele chutou a empregada! – exclamei, indignado, querendo o apoio do elfo.

- Garoto, trate de tratar bem os criados de seu pai – fez Lanval, que não tinha muito jeito para impor moral sobre crianças, ainda mais o filho de seu novo chefe. – E você, Adaman, peça desculpas a ele.

- De jeito nenhum!

- Peça! Senão te faço carregar setenta quilos de areia amanhã!

Contrariado falei, sem olhar para o garoto.

- Desculpe.

- Agora vamos embora daqui. Você também, mulher! O que está esperando?

Assim conheci Haldar, filho de Haldad, futuro líder dos haladin, e esse foi o início de uma rivalidade semelhante à que eu possuía com Hardur em Ugür. Haldar me odiava e eu o odiava, e sempre que nos víamos ele tentava me atingir com comentários de desprezo e eu o respondia à altura, sem tomar conhecimento de sua posição social, e continuávamos nos ofendendo até que um de nós se enfurecesse e a briga começasse. É provável que Haldad tivesse tomado conhecimento dessas brigas na época, mas ele não teria se importado, talvez até mesmo se sentiria satisfeito sabendo que seu filho se envolvia em "brigas saudáveis de garotos".

Minha relação com Haleth, a princesa dos haladin, era bem diferente. Ela tinha o gênio forte do irmão, mas não era maldosa como ele, e até gostava de mim. Normalmente não lhe era permitido sair do palácio, mas ela era engenhosa e sempre arrumava um jeito de escapulir, e várias vezes nos visitou em nossa casa do outro lado da cidade, orgulhosa por mostrar sua capacidade de enganar suas babás e aias. Assim como Lalith, adorava Lanval, mas era um fascínio como o de qualquer ser humano por elfos, enquanto a cada dia Lalith parecia mais capaz de fazer tudo por meu amigo. Minha prima passava todo o tempo possível com ele, e tentava agradá-lo com presentes e bolos que ela mesma fazia. Um dia chegou a perguntar-me se Lanval já me falara algo a respeito dela. Eu disse que não, mas ao invés de desanimar, Lali pareceu se esforçar ainda mais para chamar a atenção do elfo, usando mais perfumes e roupas menos casuais quando nos visitava. Já Haleth se apegava cada vez mais a mim e eu a ela, embora ela ainda não perdesse o interesse por Lanval. Às vezes eu passava horas treinando com ela. No palácio não lhe era permitido lutar ou chegar perto de armas, por isso ela passara a fugir cada vez mais de lá, e de todos os seus amigos da cidade, eu era o único que lutava razoavelmente e tinha coragem de lutar a sério. Pois ela odiava que a deixassem ganhar, ou que pegassem leve com ela. "Eu quero uma luta de verdade", dizia ela, e a maioria das vezes eu a derrotava, mas havia vezes em que eu estava desgastado demais por causa do treinamento com Lanval e perdia. Quando estávamos machucados demais para lutar, ela tentava me ensinar a escrita dos homens e o idioma dos elfos, e Lanval a ajudava nesse intento. Eu não estava minimamente interessado em aprendê-los, mas eu gostava tanto de Haleth que aturava suas aulas só para passar mais tempo com ela. Às vezes, quando treinávamos Lanval e eu na academia do palácio, Haleth aparecia para nos observar, e lá ficava até que suas criadas viessem buscá-la à força. "Queria ver se sua mãe estivesse aqui, se você se comportaria desse jeito", diziam elas.

- O que aconteceu com sua mãe? – perguntei, numa tarde de outubro do ano seguinte à morte de meu pai. Eu já treinava há mais de um ano com Lanval, e minha nova alimentação reforçada me fizera aumentar em muito no tamanho, e para um garoto de dez anos eu já era bem alto e musculoso.

- Morreu antes de me dar à luz. Dizem que antes mesmo de meu irmão sair ela já havia falecido – Haleth e Haldar eram gêmeos, e era comum mulheres não resistirem a parto de gêmeos.

- Sinto muito, Haleth. Deve ser ruim crescer sem a presença de uma mãe.

- Talvez fosse pior – disse ela, despreocupada. – Se ela fosse viva, seria muito mais difícil fazer o que quero. Alexandra tem razão – Alexandra era o nome de sua ama principal, uma aia gorda que reclamava sem parar da desobediência de Haleth.

Digladiávamos com espadas de madeira no quintal de minha casa. O chão estava coberto pelas folhas amarelas das castanheiras, e o vento frio anunciava a chegada do inverno.

- Bom, graças à minha mãe eu fiquei aqui e não conheci as cidades dos elfos – disse eu, emburrado, enquanto aparava um golpe pela direita e preparava-me para atacar. Mas antes que o fizesse, Haleth atacou uma segunda vez, e uma terceira, e eu tive que continuar aparando os golpes com a espada.

- Você quer tanto assim me deixar? – disse ela com um sorriso, e eu fiquei tão encabulado que ela me acertou um golpe no ombro e em seguida uma estocada no meio do peito, derrubando-me no chão e deixando-me sem ar. – O que foi? Por que baixou a guarda?

- Nada, só divaguei um pouco – levantei-me, completamente envergonhado por ter ficado tão perturbado com um simples gracejo. Mas há tempos eu vinha notando que havia em mim algo além de amizade por ela. Eu estava realmente atraído pelos longos cabelos louros da garota, e nos dias que passava sem vê-la meu peito doía mais do que doera com o golpe de agora. No início eu sonhava com o mundo dos elfos, mas agora eu sonhava com Haleth, sonhava em lutar por ela, em conquistá-la, em fazê-la me amar. Queria vê-la todo dia, treinar com ela todo dia, derrubá-la na grama e beijá-la, e ficar com ela pra sempre. – Haleth, eu te amo.

Ela me encarou, estupefata, e abaixou a espada. Só então eu percebera o que dissera, e olhei-a de volta, perplexo comigo mesmo.

- Sinto muito, eu não quis dizer... eu só... – gaguejei.

- Não – disse ela, e abaixou o olhar. Eu podia jurar que ela estava com raiva de mim naquele momento -, o erro foi meu. Mas não acontecerá de novo, eu juro.

Dizendo isso ela jogou a espada aos meus pés e partiu. Tentei chamá-la de volta, mas as palavras não saíram. Assisti, impotente, meus sonhos fugirem de mim, e minhas pernas perderam as forças e caí no chão, com vontade de chorar. Eu não compreendia. Por que ela me deixara assim? Isso era o fim de sua amizade por mim? Lanval me treinara para muitas coisas, mas não me treinara para o amor.


	6. Bereg de Bëor

**O Espelho de Mandos**

**Capítulo 6: Bereg de Bëor**

Nos meses e anos seguintes eram raras as ocasiões em que eu via Haleth, e nas vezes em que isso acontecia, ela evitava me olhar ou falar comigo. Algumas vezes eu tentei consertar o ocorrido, pedindo-lhe para esquecer o que eu dissera e voltarmos a ser como antes, mas ela nunca parecia me ouvir, e seus olhos verdes eram frios como gelo, assim como suas palavras. Enquanto isso eu descontava minha raiva em Lanval, e o elfo parecia se divertir com a força que a dor no coração me dava. Nosso treinamento se intensificara, e com apenas treze anos ganhei pela primeira vez um torneio de aprendizes palacianos. Jovens de até vinte anos participavam das competições, e eu era de fato um dos mais novos, mas fui o primeiro colocado na maioria das provas, ficando surpreso e orgulhoso de mim mesmo. Mas o que eu mais desejava, que era conquistar com esses feitos o reconhecimento de Haleth, jamais acontecia. Em consolo, ganhava do próprio Haldad prêmios em dinheiro e cargos importantes no exército mirim, e Lanval fora condecorado com medalhas como o melhor professor do reino. Além disso tudo, no fim do campeonato, recebemos um convite para participar de uma grande festa que ocorreria no palácio, em homenagem à chegada de um dos príncipes de Estolad. E agora lá estávamos os três, Lanval, Lalith (que arrumara um jeito com sua mãe de descolar um convite para si) e eu. Usávamos nossas melhores roupas, mas mesmo assim parecíamos miseráveis próximos da elegância da maioria dos convidados, tão ricos e nobres.

Havia bebidas e comidas finas que eu jamais experimentara, havia muitas pessoas que eu jamais vira; na verdade todos os rostos pareciam desconhecidos, à exceção de um.

- Hardur! – exclamei, ao ver o inconfundível rosto obtuso descendo as escadas em direção ao salão principal onde ocorria a festa. O garoto havia crescido e agora seu cabelo ruivo comprido lembrava-me um pouco até o de meu pai. Atrás dele desciam os anfitriões da festa, além do pai adotivo de Hardur, que eu vira poucas vezes em minha infância. Haleth foi a última a descer, e para mim ela estava radiante em seu vestido de seda amarelo, o cabelo amarrado num coque, deixando o lindo pescoço à mostra. Há muito tempo não a via assim, e meu desejo por ela só aumentou.

- O que você disse, Adam? – perguntou Lalith, atacando a bandeja de um criado enquanto ele passava carregando-a com cuidado.

- Hardur – repeti, desviando o olhar de Haleth e procurando por meu antigo rival entre a multidão, pois ele acabara de aterrissar no salão -, um antigo amigo meu. O que ele estará fazendo aqui? – andei na direção que eu achava que ele estava, e Lali me seguiu. Lanval conversava com alguns outros elfos que encontrara na festa, e não prestava muita atenção em nós.

- Pirralho?! – ouvi a voz que procurava, e ela se modificara muito desde a última vez em que a ouvira. – O que faz aqui?

Virei-me e lá estava ele, com uma roupa vermelha que eu julguei engraçada nele assim que a vi. Ele usava ainda uma capa preta e vermelha, e na cintura carregava uma espada dentro de uma bainha, e pude notar que ele era um dos únicos presentes a portar qualquer tipo de arma.

- Hardur, mas que surpresa – disse eu, com o mesmo tom de escárnio na voz. – Sou eu quem te pergunto, quem é você agora?

- Agora sou Bereg, neto de Baran. E você não estava com os elfos em Himring?

- Não estou mais – menti. – A vida de lá era muito monótona, decidi voltar a viver com humanos.

- É muito bom te ver, Adaman – disse ele, escolhendo não usar o apelido que me dera muitos anos atrás. – Eu não esqueci nosso último encontro.

- Nem eu, e posso te garantir que ainda hoje lembrar aquilo me garante boas risadas. E, por favor, chame-me Galdweth.

Vi a face de Hardur corar de raiva, e senti que por um momento ele perdera as palavras.

- Tenha uma boa festa, Galdweth, e até breve.

- O mesmo digo eu – respondi, e fiz uma mesura dissimulada. – Aliás, bela fantasia de príncipe a sua.

Ouvi um palavrão antes de me virar e me afastar, andando entre os convidados da festa. Ainda estava aturdido por causa da nova posição social de alguém que há até poucos anos era apenas um bastardo que morava com a mãe e um pai adotivo, numa casa pouco melhor que a que eu morava, numa vila com pouco mais de uma centena de habitantes. Mas estava contente comigo mesmo, por ter encarado Hardur (ou Bereg ou quem quer que fosse) com coragem, e ainda sair vitorioso na conversa. Lalith me acompanhava de braço dado com o meu.

- Quem era ele? – perguntou.

- Já te disse, alguém da minha infância. Ainda não faço idéia de como ele veio parar aqui.

- Disseram que ele é realmente um príncipe da Casa de Bëor, Adam. Você devia tomar mais cuidado com o jeito com que fala com ele.

- Não costumo me dar bem com príncipes mesmo – falei, e falando no diabo, Haldar aparecera. Ele era outro que carregava uma espada, embora fosse bem mais curta que a de Hardur, que era mais alto e forte que ele. Seu cabelo também crescera e agora estava amarrado numa trança. Ele também me viu e veio em minha direção, a fim de me cumprimentar.

- Você trapaceou – disse ele, que havia ficado em segundo lugar no torneio que eu ganhara -, trapaceiro! Mandarei meu pai te expulsar do palácio e você nunca mais voltará a treinar.

- Você pode fazer o que quiser – respondi simplesmente, tentando evitar a briga ao menos dessa vez.

- Contarei a ele que você anda se encontrando com minha irmã – ele parecia ter bebido, pois falava meio arrastado e seus olhos estavam embriagados.

- O quê?! Mas claro que não! – respondi, estupefato. – De onde tirou isso?

- Eu sei, Galdweth, eu sei. Me contaram que você já tentou beijá-la. Se ele descobrir isso, pode até mandar enforcá-lo.

- Isso é uma completa mentira! Haleth nem fala mais comigo!

Eu mordera a isca. E embora Haldar estivesse meio bêbado, notara a confissão do crime em minha voz e sorriu um sorriso de maldade.

- Você vai adorar o discurso do meu pai hoje – disse ele, e se afastou.

Haldad contou, então, sobre Bereg, o mais novo príncipe dos edain, que herdara de Baran grandes terras ao oeste, no Acampamento, o Estolad. Ora, o verdadeiro pai de Bereg morrera em batalha poucos anos após o nascimento do filho, deixando esposa e herdeiro sob os cuidados de Baran. Mas Baran os desprezara e mandara-os para uma pequena aldeia ao norte de Balan, sem motivo aparente. Agora Baran morrera de velhice e sua fortuna fora herdada por seus vários filhos e netos, inclusive Bereg, que enriquecera de uma hora para a outra. Agora o poderoso Bereg aqui estava, a fim de selar um acordo de aliança entre a Casa de Bëor e os haladin. O tratado seria consumado no dia do casamento entre Bereg e Haleth, e quando ouvi a notícia, uma faca apunhalou-me o coração. Lalith segurou-me para não cair, e eu não acreditei no que acabara de ouvir. Todos aplaudiram o anúncio do noivado entre os dois, mas eu estava mortificado. Meu inimigo tornara-se de repente nobre e rico, e agora havia tomado minha amada como noiva!

- Peça para Lanval matar-me durante o treino de amanhã – falei, e Lalith me ajudou a sair dali, quase carregando-me, e me acompanhou até minha casa. Mesmo com ela ao lado eu chorei, e ela me chamou de criança, coisa que eu disse que era, e que por isso chorava.

- Não, você é uma criança – disse ela -, e não sabe o que é amor.

- E quanto a você e Lanval? – resmunguei.

- Era apenas um encanto de elfo – disse ela -, já desencanei.

Nesse momento eu tive certeza de que ela também fora rejeitada e não queria admitir. Mas eu estava triste demais para tentar provocá-la, e apenas disse:

- Você não devia me reprimir, mas sim tentar me consolar.

- Te consolar como? Dizendo que há outras princesas no mundo, e que algum dia você se casará com uma delas? Você é apenas um soldado, Adam, e qualquer coisa melhor que uma garçonete ou cozinheira de bar é muito pra você.

Olhei-a cheio de lágrimas nos olhos, irritado por encarar uma verdade tão cruel. Dei-lhe as costas e falei, abatido demais para discutir:

- Obrigado por me acompanhar até aqui, Lalith, mas acho que é tarde e você devia ir.

Ouvi-a suspirar e levantar-se em resposta, mas ao invés de ir embora, se aproximou de mim e postou-se à minha frente, sentando-se novamente, muito próxima de mim. Aquilo me pegou de surpresa, mas fiquei ainda mais surpreso quando ela levou a mão ao meu rosto e me beijou.

- Lali, você... – comecei a dizer, mas ela me beijou de novo, fazendo-me calar, e eu aceitei o beijo confusamente, a cabeça e o coração dois turbilhões que não pensavam ou sentiam, apenas obedeciam a vontade de minha prima.

Haleth iria se casar com Hardur.

Mas eu gostei daquele beijo.


	7. Acerto de Contas

**O Espelho de Mandos**

**Capítulo 7: Acerto de Contas**

Lanval decidira que o dia seguinte seria de descanso, pois gostaria de passá-lo com seus parentes de raça que estavam hospedados no palácio. Eles conversavam na língua deles e eu não estava interessado em vê-los, só queria treinar. Mas como não podia golpear minhas mágoas contra um escudo, fui ao campo de treinamento sozinho bater em bonecos. Meu desgosto pela vida era imenso, e tudo o que eu queria era socar sacos de areia até meus braços explodirem de dor. E agora lá estava eu, naquela manhã de outono.

- Ora, ora, se não é o Ovelha Negra – ouvi uma voz atrás de mim, e não precisei me virar para saber quem era. Olhei para o boneco de pano e areia e soquei-o no peito, com tanta força que ele bateu no tronco da árvore à qual estava amarrado e voltou. Mas antes que eu o segurasse, ouvi um estalo e logo depois senti uma dor lancinante nas costas, que me obrigou a me ajoelhar no chão. – Olhe para mim quando eu falar com você!

Virei-me e lá estava Hardur, segurando um chicote preto desenrolado, com o qual me golpeara. Além dele, Haldar e um outro garoto que eu não conhecia. Este era um brutamontes maior até mesmo que Hardur, e era o único que não carregava uma espada. Fitei os três sabendo que eu estava desarmado e eles não, mas não tentei fugir, pois sabia que chegara o inevitável acerto de contas. Eu estava enormemente abatido, mas a raiva que eu sentia pelos príncipes era tamanha que não me deixava correr. Embora eu também não cogitasse me entregar com facilidade.

- Olberth – disse Haldar ao grandalhão, fazendo-o assentir e andar em minha direção.

Tentei me afastar, mas os passos de Olberth eram longos e ele chegou até mim mais rápido do que pensei. Estendeu a mão para tentar me puxar, mas eu me abaixei e saltei para trás do boneco, que balançava suspenso por uma corda amarrada num galho da árvore. Chutei o boneco contra ele, mas ele o agarrou e o mandou com muito mais força em minha direção. Assustado, abaixei-me novamente e olhei o boneco passar voando acima de mim, mas quando olhei de novo para a frente, o gigante já me agarrara pela camisa, levantando-me com um puxão. Tentei me livrar socando seu braço, mas meus próprios braços estavam cansados demais, e aquilo foi quase nada para ele. O boneco voltou voando rápido, e nos acertou em cheio, jogando-nos no chão. Eu levantei-me rápido e chutei areia do chão em sua direção, tentando cegá-lo, mas não fui bem sucedido, e novamente ele estendeu sua mão imensa e me pegou, agarrando-me pelos cabelos e jogando-me com o rosto no chão. Eu não tinha força para competir com um gigante daqueles, ainda mais quando a gastara toda batendo em bonecos durante horas. Por isso ele conseguiu me segurar e me amarrar, nos pulsos, nos joelhos e nos tornozelos.

- Trinta chicotadas cada um – anunciou Haldar.

- Cinqüenta – disse Hardur.

- Ele é um fracote – retorquiu Haldar -, antes das cem ele estaria morto.

- Tudo bem, trinta chicotadas. Mas depois vamos chutar suas partes baixas até virarem suco.

Amarrado da forma que estava, eu não podia me levantar. Por isso Olberth puxou-me novamente pelos cabelos e me pôs de joelhos. Em seguida amarrou um pano na minha boca e se afastou alguns metros, me observando de trás. Eu sabia que tentar fugir agora era inútil, e que se o tentasse, só viraria motivo para risadas e seria alvo de mais violência. Sessenta chibatadas, era razoável. Talvez eu não negasse cem delas a qualquer um daqueles dois. O que fazia meu estômago embrulhar era a segunda parte do castigo, que Hardur propusera.

E então começara. Os dez primeiros golpes me infligiram dores absurdas, mas eu era muito homem para gritar. A cada vez que Hardur me acertava na barriga ou no peito eu me curvava, e aí ele me acertava na cabeça ou na nuca logo após, fazendo-me voltar a ficar ereto. Sua habilidade com o chicote era impressionante, mas eu não era capaz de admirá-lo. Onze, doze chibatadas e meu corpo estava tremendo, saliva escorria pela minha mordaça e agora eu não tinha mais forças para conter os rugidos de dor. A vigésima veio com uma dor terrível no ombro, e a vigésima primeira me acertara no rosto. Eu chorava e tentava pedir por socorro quando as trinta primeiras terminaram, e agora eu estava deitado no chão. Olberth puxou-me novamente pelos cabelos, deixando-me de novo de joelhos. O pano na minha boca estava encharcado e diminuíra um pouco de tamanho, dando-me espaço para gritar mais alto e morder mais forte. Minha camisa tinha vários rasgos e seu tecido branco estava quase todo tingido de vermelho. Minha nuca doía mais que tudo, e minha cabeça também, minha sobrancelha fora atingida uma vez e derramara um litro de sangue que tapara-me a visão de um olho. Hardur aproximou-se de mim e segurou-me pela cabeça como fazia Olberth, e com um sorriso cínico disse:

- Isso é pra você aprender, negro, a respeitar a quem deve respeito. E você ainda tem sorte por não arrancarmos seus dedos ou fazermos algo pior – como eu não podia falar, apenas respondi-o com um olhar cheio de desprezo. – Ah, você deve estar morrendo de vontade de cuspir em mim. Para lembrar-se dos velhos tempos, não é?

Então ele acertou-me um cuspe no rosto, e após eu resmungar incoerente, deu-me um pontapé entre as pernas. Aquilo foi pior do que qualquer coisa que eu sentira até então, e curvei-me com o rosto no chão, chorando e tremendo de dor.

Então ele me deixou e passou o chicote a Haldar. A agonia recomeçaria, se é que havia parado.

- Parem! – ouvi um grito, e com o único olho que conseguia abrir, vi Haleth aproximar-se de mim e postar-se entre mim e eles. – Parem já com isso! Haldar, que idéia é essa, meu irmão? Bereg, jamais esperei isso de você!

Ela me defendia, mas a única coisa que sentia era a continuação da dor infernal e uma pontada de esperança por uma pausa em meu tormento.

- Haleth, saia da frente – disse Haldar. – Estamos dando-lhe o castigo que merece.

- Não saio! – vi-a desembainhar uma espada curta e manter-se defensivamente diante deles.

- Como se atreve? – fez Haldar. – Vou contar a nosso pai sobre você perambular pelo campo de treinamento sem suas aias, e sobre você portar uma espada.

- Como quiser. Agora vão embora daqui.

- Você que vá embora daqui!

- Tente me tirar, então.

Vi-os se fitarem seriamente, Haleth com sua espada erguida e Haldar ainda com o chicote na mão. Foi Hardur quem cortou o silêncio:

- Haleth, eu a ordeno!

- Ordena-me o quê? Ainda não somos casados, meu bem, você não tem qualquer poder sobre mim.

A boca de Hardur tremeu diante de tal afronta, e por um instante vi-o levar a mão à espada, mas ele se conteve e apenas disse:

- Olberth, tire-a do caminho.

O gigante tentou atacá-la por trás, mas eu me joguei sobre suas pernas, fazendo-lhe tropeçar em mim e cair. Haleth avançou sobre ele e espetou-o na perna, fazendo-o urrar de dor.

- Não estou brincando, não tenho medo de usar essa espada com quem quer que tente se aproximar dele ou de mim.

Minha dor já estava passando e agora eu sentia um certo medo por ela. Eu não tinha certeza se Hardur ou Haldar tinham ou não coragem para enfrentar uma garota, ainda mais uma que era noiva de um e irmã do outro. Eles agora continuavam olhando-a bestificados, enquanto Olberth se arrastava pra longe, deixando um pequeno rastro de sangue no caminho. Haleth abaixou-se e cortou minha mordaça, e eu senti minha boca mole e azeda.

- Onde arrumou essa espada? – foi a primeira coisa que consegui perguntar. Meu rosto estava sujo de sangue e lágrimas, e eu me envergonhava dele. Evitei encará-la enquanto ela cortava agora a corda que prendia minhas mãos.

- Você vai pagar por isso, Haleth – fez Haldar, tendo espasmos coléricos, provavelmente desapontado demais por não ter tido a sua vez de me golpear. – Ah, mas vai!

- Agora consegue se soltar? – perguntou Haleth, que terminara de libertar minhas mãos e voltava-se novamente contra os dois, que haviam se aproximado alguns passos enquanto ela estava de costas, mas agora voltavam a recuar.

Com os dedos trêmulos, desatei com muita demora os nós que prendiam meus joelhos e meus tornozelos. Pus-me de pé ao lado dela, as pernas quase não me obedecendo.

E então Haleth me escoltou para fora dali. Minha pele no peito, nas costas e no rosto estava praticamente toda dilacerada, minha camisa era um trapo encharcado de sangue, e meu objeto entre as pernas ainda espalhava lampejos de dor por todo meu corpo a cada passo que eu dava. Eu odiava aqueles príncipes, odiava-os, mas agora também os temia. Eles haviam me derrotado, totalmente. Mas Haleth estava ao meu lado, voltara a falar comigo e olhar para mim, e acima de tudo se arriscara para me salvar, e isso era suficiente para me manter contente por alguns segundos.


	8. Partida

**O Espelho de Mandos**

**Capítulo 8: Partida**

Mamãe indignou-se com o ocorrido e decidiu deixarmos Dolmed assim que eu me recuperasse. Alegrei-me duplamente com a decisão, pois isso significava afastar-me dos príncipes Haldar e Bereg - que eu sabia que ainda representariam uma ameaça a mim caso eu continuasse ali - e finalmente conhecer a cidade dos elfos, Himring – embora eu já não a encarasse com tanta euforia quanto antes. Durante quinze dias fiquei acamado, nos três primeiros com febre, e nos seguintes com indisposição para comer, andar ou falar. Lanval tratou-me com ervas e muitos banhos, coisa que eu já odiava sem ter uma pele cheia de feridas que ardessem em contato com a água. Lalith viera me visitar várias vezes com presentes, e eu sentia nela uma tristeza profunda, provavelmente ocasionada pela nossa partida iminente. "Eu iria com vocês", dizia ela, "mas tenho minha mãe e nossa casa para cuidar. A velha já está ficando mais velha". Perguntei-me se essa vontade de nos seguir era por causa de Lanval, de mim ou do simples desejo de conhecer uma cidade élfica nas montanhas. Lalith geralmente falava muito e eu respondia pouco, pois meu rosto doía quando eu tentava articular as palavras. Mas às vezes ela se aproximava de mim na cama e eu sentia o impulso de beijá-la novamente, ou chegava a esperar que ela fizesse isso. Mas Lali jamais mencionava o ocorrido entre nós de dias atrás, nem dava a entender que sequer se lembrava disso. Eu queria que ela fosse conosco, pois sabia que sentiria muito sua falta, embora talvez não tanto quanto sentiria a de Haleth.

Haleth. No dia preparado para nossa partida, todas as nossas coisas novamente no carro a ser puxado por Éowen, ela apareceu. Meu susto foi enorme quando ela veio diretamente em minha direção, com um traje de princesa mais que belamente adornado. Ela estava tremendo e sua maquiagem parecia minimamente borrada, dando a impressão de que estivera chorando.

- Adaman! – ela não me chamava por esse nome desde anos atrás, naquela tarde nebulosa em meu jardim.

- Haleth – respondi, sentado sobre o banquinho da carroça, enquanto esperava minha mãe, que terminava algumas coisas na parte de dentro da casa, ajudada por Lalith e Lanval. Meu coração disparara assim que ela apareceu, e agora eu sentia minha face queimar.

- Então você realmente vai embora – ela fitava-me com o olhar choroso, obrigando-me a desviar os olhos. – Leve-me contigo!

- O quê?! Você está louca? – olhei novamente para ela, cheio de espanto.

- Adaman, eu... cancelei o casamento.

- Você o quê?! – lembrei-me nesse momento que o grande casamento entre a princesa dos haladin e o príncipe de Bëor estava marcado para aquela manhã. Só então reparei que as roupas de Haleth eram muito parecidas com um vestido de noiva. – Mas por quê? E o que você faz aqui?

- Eu quero ir com você, Adam! Não quero me casar!

Desci da carroça, aturdido, enquanto Haleth se jogou em mim com a cabeça em meu peito, suas lágrimas finalmente brotando.

- Mas já estava tudo arranjado. Você e Hardur... digo, você e Bereg, vocês...

- Bereg é um imbecil – choramingou ela. – Me desculpe, me desculpe, Adam, por todos esses anos. Eu fui uma tola.

Abracei-a, tentando acalmá-la e encontrar calma para mim mesmo. Guiei-a até a varanda de casa, e a fiz sentar-se, encostada na parede. Sentei-me ao seu lado.

- Eu não pude te aceitar, eu não quis te aceitar – continuou ela -, porque eu não sabia ao certo o que estava sentindo. Mas eu fui uma idiota, Adam, é você quem eu sempre amei. Mas eu tive que recusar, foi doloroso pra mim também.

- Eu sei – disse eu, com o coração partido por vê-la assim. – Você é uma princesa, seu pai...

- Dane-se o meu pai! – interrompeu-me ela, tornando a me abraçar. – Dane-se tudo agora. Agora eu quero só você.

- Haleth, você não pode...

- Fique, por favor.

Pensei seriamente naquele pedido.

- Se eu ficar, seu irmão e Hardur tentarão me causar algum mal, de novo. E a você também, Haleth. Haldar desconfia de nós.

- Então deixe-me ir com você.

- A essa altura, a cidade toda deve estar atrás de você. Se eu te levar, seu pai vai mandar homens até Angband pra te encontrar.

Ela voltou a chorar, e a deitar a cabeça em meu peito. Ficamos abraçados por alguns segundos, em silêncio.

- Você precisa voltar – falei.

- Eu sei – disse ela, já mais calma. – Foi tão difícil, o sacerdote me perguntando, todas as pessoas me olhando, e eu disse não. Alexandria quase teve um infarto.

- E quanto a Hardur?

- Bereg ficou me olhando com sua cara de sonso, foi como aquela vez que... céus, como você está?

- Eu sobrevivi, como você pode observar. Lanval me ajudou.

- Nunca fiquei tão horrorizada em toda minha vida. Haldar às vezes é tão... mau.

- Um dia ele terá o que merece – falei, sem pensar.

- Por favor, não! Haldar é meu irmão, e é filho do homem a quem você prestou juramento. Por falar nisso, você falou com meu pai?

- Eu não saí de casa desde então.

- Pois você devia, antes de ir. Eu não pude dizer nada a ele, se ele descobrisse que saí do palácio, me trancafiava até que eu desaprendesse a andar. Fale com ele sobre o ocorrido, e peça-lhe que o desobrigue do juramento. É melhor que sair como um desertor.

- Eu tenho treze anos. Ele não se preocupará com um menino de treze anos que deixou de ser seu aprendiz.

Ela me olhou, melancolicamente.

- Papai gosta de você. Acho que um dia, talvez...

- O quê?

- Não – fez ela -, não quero mais me casar.

Assim era Haleth. Odiava ser mulher, odiava a vida de mulher, odiava ser princesa. Só queria a liberdade. Só queria armar-se como um homem e lutar. Aquele dia ela conquistara parte de sua liberdade, e eu senti nela um alívio e uma certa aflição pelo que lhe poderia acontecer. Afinal, ela acabara com o casamento, em meio a uma cerimônia com dezenas, talvez centenas de convidados. Um casamento que não significava apenas uma união entre homem e mulher, mas uma união entre dois reinos. Uma aliança que talvez representasse uma força maior contra Melkor e suas hostes do mal. Agora o que Haldad iria fazer? Ou pior, o que Bereg planejaria fazer?

- Talvez eu volte – disse eu, consciente da minha pequenez diante dos fatos.

- Sim, faça-o – disse Haleth, bem mais tranqüila e até um pouco empolgada. – Eu te espero. Três, quatro anos?

- Quatro anos.

Fitamos-nos por um momento e o beijo inevitavelmente chegou, doce como mel. Era um beijo de dor, de saudade e de amor, e o calor de nossos lábios durou aquele minuto como horas, como dias, ou melhor, como todos os anos em que o desejara mais que tudo. Eu não me arrependia de nada. Não havia mais sofrimento, não havia mais ninguém, só eu e aqueles cabelos loiros, desgrenhados, e aquelas mãos de pluma a me acariciar. Só depois que ela me soltou eu notei que estávamos sendo espionados.

- Adeus – falei, enfim.

Ela se levantou, muito envergonhada, mas pegou em minha mão e me deu um presente. Em seguida beijou-me no rosto e se afastou.

- Esse foi tão quente que eu senti o calor daqui – disse Lalith, saindo de seu esconderijo atrás da porta. – Então eu estava errada, era do noturno aqui que a princesa gostava.

Lanval veio logo atrás, e nada disse sobre a cena, mas tinha um sorriso significativo no rosto.

- Está tudo pronto, já podemos partir – disse ele.

- Cuidado para não cair do carro enquanto pensa nela – provocou Lali.

Estava tudo pronto, e nós podíamos finalmente partir. Agora com um integrante a mais na viagem, pois Haleth estava novamente comigo. E o anel de ouro que me dera, em meu dedo.

Despedimos-nos de Lalith, deixando-a no portão da cidade. Não fomos ver o rei.

Para Himring.


	9. Arameth

**O Espelho de Mandos**

**Capítulo 9: Arameth**

Numa situação normal, aquela seria a última época do ano que escolheríamos para viajar. Pois o inverno chegara, com suas geadas e tempestades de neve. E foi exatamente em nosso segundo dia de viagem que a primeira delas chegou. Seguíamos uma estrada que ia para o norte, sob o abrigo das montanhas ao leste, mas com uma vastidão de planície a oeste através da qual o vento gelado nos castigava, trazendo seus primeiros flocos de gelo. Lanval dizia que com mais um dia de viagem entraríamos nas terras de Caranthir, onde os elfos que ali moravam poderiam nos abrigar. Mas quando a neve começou a cair mais pesada, barrando o caminho dos cavalos e forçando-os a se esforçarem mais para ultrapassar sua barreira branca, ainda nos encontrávamos em território edain, onde havia poucas vilas e aldeias, mas apenas uma cabana aqui, outra acolá, e fazendas espalhadas onde homens plantavam trigo ou criavam gado. Foi numa dessas casas isoladas que batemos à porta, procurando abrigo.

Um casal que à primeira vista julguei muito estranho prontamente nos atendeu. Guardaram Éowen e Aracar em seu curral, e cobriram nossa carroça com uma grande lona, protegendo nossas coisas da neve, que já começava a cair em enormes flocos e com grande força. Juntamos-nos à lareira e ali passamos toda a tarde, ouvindo o uivo do vento lá de fora. O casal ofereceu-nos pães e bolos, que aceitamos de bom grado. A casa era grande e havia muitos quartos, o que eu achava muito suspeito para servir de morada a um mero casal. Mamãe estava cansada e logo após comer, foi dormir num dos quartos, e Lanval também sentiu um grande cansaço depois de alguns minutos de conversa comigo e com os donos da casa; por isso dizendo que ia 'meditar', retirou-se para outro quarto. O casal contava-me suas histórias desinteressantes, e havia algo na aparência e no comportamento deles que me desconfortava. Eu levava comigo uma bela espada curta que ganhara de Haldad após minha vitória no torneio de Dolmed, e o tempo todo certificava-me de que ela ainda estava comigo.

- Galdweth, gostaria de ver uma coisa? – disse o homem, que dizia se chamar Mordrel. Sua mulher apresentara-se como Aesthel, e ambos eram baixos e gordos, e tinham verrugas no rosto e no nariz. Mas o nariz de Mordrel era mais aquilino, e seus olhos meio vesgos, enquanto Aesthel tinha a cara larga e uma boca enorme. Eu também estivera quase dormindo sob o calor do fogo, mas o tom de voz repentino de Mordrel me assustara. – Eu sei que quer, venha!

- O que é? – perguntei, com muita desconfiança.

- Ah, você precisa me acompanhar. Até ali apenas, vamos – apontou para uma porta que estivera fechada desde o momento em que entramos. A madeira da porta era negra como se tivesse sido queimada.

- O que há lá?

- Você vai ver, é um segredo.

Sem pensar num motivo pelo qual me recusar a acompanhar aquele homem excêntrico até um simples cômodo da casa, segui-o. Ele abriu a porta vagarosamente, que rangeu agoniada. Senti um forte cheiro de mofo vindo daquele quarto escuro. Entramos, e Aesthel seguiu-nos logo atrás.

- O que é isso? – perguntei. O cômodo estava inteiramente vazio, exceto por um altar exatamente no centro, sobre o qual havia uma pequena bacia de prata.

- Olhe por ela.

Aproximei-me do altar, pondo-me nas pontas dos pés, temendo chegar o rosto próximo demais da água que havia dentro da bacia. Esperava que alguma coisa saltasse dali de dentro, ou que algo inesperado ocorresse para me assustar.

- Não há nada aqui – falei, ainda olhando. – Só água.

- Tem certeza? Olhe direito – disse Mordrel, com sua voz ao mesmo tempo chiada e nasal.

Fitei meu reflexo na água, e Mordrel tocou a superfície do líquido levemente com o dedo, criando pequenas ondas circulares a partir do centro do prato. Eu achava estranho olhar para mim mesmo, pois em nossa casa, tanto em Ugür quanto em Dolmed, não havia espelhos, e era raro eu usar o reflexo da água para observar meu rosto. Mas agora eu reparava bem nas cicatrizes, deixadas pelo chicote de Hardur. Hardur... eu me vingaria. Nem que eu tivesse que me aliar a Melkor, eu voltaria a Dolmed ou a Estolad, encontraria-o e... no que eu estava pensando, me aliar a Melkor?! Que absurdo, pensei, e agora meu semblante na superfície da água estava carregado de ódio e dor, e então eu soube subitamente que aquele não era eu. Havia cicatrizes, mas não eram as minhas. O rosto era branco e barbudo, uma barba longa e ruiva, maltratada, e a visão foi se descentralizando da face, e eu pude ver todo um corpo magro, maltrapilho, a se agarrar a um objeto. Eu não podia ver o que era, mas pude sentir uma grande atração por ele. Quis estender minha mão e pegá-lo, mas Mordrel segurou-me antes que eu tocasse a água.

- Solte-me! – falei, olhando para o sujeito, o que causou em mim a súbita vontade de atacá-lo.

- Não toque a água – disse ele, e me soltou. – Observe, mas não toque a água.

- Quem era ele? – perguntei, raivoso. – E o que ele segurava?

- Aquele era seu irmão, Galdweth – respondeu Aesthel, se aproximando. E após ver minha cara de espanto, sorriu enigmaticamente. – E o objeto que ele segurava você já vai descobrir o que é.

- Mas como? – falei, completamente exasperado. O espelho d'água deixara-me fora de mim. - Quem são vocês? O que pretendem com isso? Como conhecem meu irmão?

- Sabemos quem seu irmão é, sabemos quem você é, conhecemos seu pai... e o mais importante, sabemos que seu irmão está vivo – disse Mordrel, com certo ar solene.

Agarrei-o pela gola da camisa, puxei minha espada e encostei a lâmina em seu pescoço.

- Conte-me quem ou o que vocês são, e o que querem de mim!

Mordrel encarou-me, sem medo, e fechou os olhos, em silêncio. Aesthel pôs a mão em meu ombro.

- Olhe de novo, Galdweth, e terá suas respostas – disse ela.

Soltei Mordrel e dirigi-me novamente à bacia d'água, minha mente novamente em turbilhão. Eu soubera, soubera desde o início que aquele casal não era confiável, e agora eles tentavam brincar comigo usando aquele brinquedo de ilusão. Eles queriam me enganar, eu sabia, e me deixar confuso e assim tentar tomar de mim algo que eu não sabia o que era. Eu precisava matá-los. Mas eu precisava ver uma vez mais meu irmão, e por isso olhei.

A imagem novamente demorou a se formar. Mas desta vez estava mais nítida, e eu pude ver várias pessoas. Uma delas era meu pai, e meu irmão também estava lá, mas ele não tinha barba nem cabelo comprido, sua aparência era exatamente a mesma de quando ele nos deixara para partir para o norte, muitos anos atrás. Havia outras figuras, e uma delas era Lanval. Todos eles, homens e elfos, estavam empenhados numa luta épica contra algo terrível, um monstro de muitas pernas e olhos, com um corpo e uma barriga imensos, com presas que cortavam pedras e com um rabo que ejaculava veneno e escuridão.

Uma de suas teias horríveis atingiu o sujeito de elmo e armadura que eu julgava ser meu pai, deixando-o cego. O imenso aracnídeo puxou-o com ela, e agora começava a devorá-lo, ignorando as flechas que Lanval e os outros elfos lançavam-lhe e voltando para a escuridão de seu covil. Outras aranhas gigantes, maior que os homens, infestavam a visão daquela encosta que servia de palco para aquela luta horrível. A própria visão do espelho lutava contra elas, golpeando com sua espada luminosa e abrindo caminho em direção à caverna onde Ungoliant se escondera. Ouvi um grito, a voz do meu irmão, mas era como se eu mesmo tivesse gritado, e agora ele e eu chorávamos e chamávamos nosso pai. Mas ele se fora, e Ungoliant, com seu sangue escorrendo pelas ventas, voltava-se contra nós para nos expulsar de seu esconderijo. Ao mesmo tempo corríamos, como se fôssemos um, a espada erguida em direção à barriga colossal do monstro, e acertávamos uma estocada sangrenta em seu ventre, e era como se o mundo desabasse sobre nossa cabeça. Com um rugido tremendo, Ungoliant afastou-se escalando as paredes, fugindo da caverna e deixando as montanhas, correndo em direção aos vales. Nós ríamos e chorávamos, meu irmão e eu, pois tínhamos resgatado-o, e não era o meu pai, mas sim o Espelho. O Espelho era nosso, e agora o erguíamos em trinfo, enquanto Lanval nos olhava com perplexidade.

- Estão todos mortos – ouvimos o elfo falar. – Vamos embora daqui.

- Você quer o Espelho, não é? – dissemos nós. – Você e Maedhros. Diga-lhe que agora ele me pertence! O Espelho de Mandos é meu!

- Você não pode, Arameth... você... enlouqueceu.

- Diga a eles que se eles o quiserem, que desçam as montanhas e venham buscá-lo. Mas que tomem cuidado, pois o novo senhor dos vales é mais poderoso que Ungoliant, e jamais o entregará enquanto estiver vivo.

- Sinto muito, Arameth, eu não queria ter que fazer isso, mas... – Lanval adiantou-se contra nós com a espada em punho, e saltou da pedra em que estava para tentar atingir-nos no peito. Fomos mais rápidos, e bloqueamos o golpe com nossa própria espada, recebendo só o peso do elfo como desafio. Mas isso bastou para que escorregássemos no chão liso e caíssemos, deixando o Espelho cair e rolar para baixo. Lanval caíra sobre nós, e agora pressionava sua espada contra a nossa, tentando forçá-la contra nós e nos cortar. O elfo, o traidor! Em que confiáramos tanto, por tanto tempo! Com uma força súbita, o empurramos para cima, obrigando-lhe a se levantar, mas isso foi um erro, pois agora ele estava pronto para nos atacar de novo. Golpeou sua espada contra a nossa, lançando-a longe com o impacto.

- Entregue o Espelho, Arameth! – disse ele, imperioso. Eu jamais vira Lanval assim.

- Nunca – respondemos nós, e tentamos dar-lhe uma rasteira. Mas ele era um elfo, e via melhor no escuro do que nós. Por isso se desviou, e nos chutou com a sola da bota, fazendo-nos rolar metros abaixo pela pedra, e agora nós sentimos muito medo, pois havia um enorme buraco de escuridão atrás de nós. Mas o Espelho novamente estava ao alcance da mão.

- Arameth – disse ele, e havia uma luz de piedade em seu rosto. Odiamos ver aquilo, por isso tornamos a nos erguer. Mas o chão estava molhado demais, e mais uma vez escorregamos, empurrando o Espelho para o fundo do precipício e segurando-nos com uma mão na beira da pedra, quase caindo também. Lanval estava abaixado metros adiante, pois achara algo no chão, e nós sabíamos o que era. O Espelho se partira. Uma parte dele ficara para trás, e agora Lanval a achou. O elfo veio andando até nós, colocou sua espada no chão e se abaixou com a mão estendida, oferecendo socorro.

Agarramos-nos ao seu braço e o puxamos, pois queríamos levá-lo para as trevas junto conosco. Uma parte do espelho estava com ele, e não devia estar. Se nós não a tivéssemos, que ao menos ela perecesse junto. Mas Lanval foi mais rápido e usou a própria lâmina do espelho para talhar-nos a mão, e soltando-o, caímos na escuridão.

A visão do altar se apagou, e seu poder sobre mim se desfez como num impacto, lançando-me para trás, caindo com as costas no chão. Quando olhei ao redor, não havia Mordrel ou Aesthel, e a bacia no topo do altar sumira. Apenas Lanval, que entrara pela porta e agora tentava me ajudar a me levantar.

Afastei-me dele com um empurrão, e logo em seguida desembainhei minha espada. Ele me olhou perplexo, mas para mim era como se naquele momento ele fosse o mais escuro ser da maldade, e agora minhas lágrimas brotavam aos montes.

- Você matou meu irmão! – falei, furioso.

- Ele ainda está vivo – disse ele.

- Como sabe?

- Eu olhei o Espelho.

Lembrei-me de minha primeira visão na água da bacia de prata, e convenci-me de que era verdade, Arameth estava vivo, embora doente, no fundo de uma caverna fria e escura, alimentando-se sabe-se lá de que e bebendo das águas venenosas que escorriam das paredes.

- Você está com ele? – perguntei.

- O Espelho?! Não.

- Mentira! – falei, e ataquei-o com uma estocada, obrigando-o a saltar para trás, esbarrando em um dos sofás da sala da casa, para onde se vira obrigado a se afastar. – Dê-me!

- Você acabou de tê-lo diante de seus olhos! – disse Lanval, e havia medo em seu olhar. Ele estava desarmado e eu não, e eu forçava-me enormemente a me conter e não matá-lo naquele momento.

- Não está mais lá – respondi, compreendendo que a bacia de prata ou a água em seu interior eram o próprio Espelho. – Onde está?

- Eu não sei! – fez Lanval, se afastando de mim até a porta de entrada da casa, que estava fechada barrando o frio. – Eu perdi o Espelho em minha viagem de volta. Sauron me tomou!

- Você mentiu pra mim todo esse tempo, Lanval. Como posso acreditar em você agora?

- Eu não menti pra você, Adam!

- Não me chame de Adam! – rosnei, e o ódio queimava intenso em meus olhos, e minhas mãos de repente se moveram contra ele, mas Lanval fora mais rápido e rodara para o lado, fazendo-me retalhar a madeira da porta. Saltou sobre uma poltrona e tentou correr até a lareira, ao lado da qual estavam suas armas. Mas postei-me novamente em sua frente, barrando-lhe o caminho. – Todos esses anos, Lanval. Eu deveria ter imaginado por que um elfo gastaria tanto tempo vivendo com um humano que nada tem a ver com ele. Você se sente culpado, não é?

- Eu realmente devia ter te falado. Mas tive medo de sua reação, Galdweth. Sauron te tocou, como a seu irmão. E agora, você também enlouqueceu com a visão de um simples pedaço do Espelho.

- Não venha me falar de Sauron!

- Ele está atrás de você, Galdweth. Foi com a missão de protegê-lo que eu permaneci contigo. Ele quer a outra parte do Espelho, e ele sabe que só você poderá encontrar seu irmão.

- Você está mentindo! – berrei, e novamente voltei a chorar.

- Eu olhei no Espelho! Você vai encontrá-lo!

Olhei para ele em silêncio, perplexo, confuso, furioso, totalmente fora de mim. Lanval era um traidor, e eu jamais deveria confiar nele de novo. E em qualquer elfo. Eles eram criaturas malignas que matavam, destruíam e deturpavam segundo seus próprios interesses. Só pensavam em riquezas, e era por isso que o mundo estava dominado pelo caos. As Silmarils, o Espelho de Mandos... o que mais os elfos quereriam para si?

- Você assassinou o meu irmão! – gritei, e mais uma vez saltei sobre ele, meu próprio sangue implorando a sua morte.

- Galdweth! – ouvi a voz de minha mãe. – Abaixe essa espada!

Urwen era uma mulher extraordinariamente forte. Nada havia em mim que ela não conseguisse controlar. Durante toda minha infância em Ugür, exercera sobre mim sua autoridade de mãe com suas palavras de poder quase divino de imperatriz. Enquanto vivemos em Dolmed, ela esquecera-se de mim por um tempo, mas ainda assim ela continuava irresistível. Não havia como desobedecê-la.

Aos prantos, soltei minha espada, deixei Lanval em paz e corri para os braços dela.

- Lanval, acho que você deve deixar-nos assim que essa tempestade acabar. Não vamos mais a Himring – falou ela.

- Novamente – disse ele, sério, com uma tristeza fora do comum. – Vocês têm idéia de para onde vão?

- Voltaremos ao Estolad. Mas não nos siga. Não queremos mais saber de você.

- Naturalmente – disse ele. E pegando suas coisas, deu-nos as costas e saiu. Não esperou a tempestade abrandar.

-

Meia hora depois, eu me perguntava o que eu fizera, e meu choro agora era de arrependimento. Gritei desesperadamente ao vento de neve lá fora, "Lanval, volte! Me perdoe!", mas eu o havia perdido. Eu perdera alguém que amara, alguém que me amara de verdade, que me treinara e ensinara tudo, alguém que dedicara cinco anos de sua vida exclusivamente a mim. Eu o machucara tremendamente, e me machucara ainda mais, e minha vontade era morrer.

Mas mamãe estava comigo, e em seu colo eu podia chorar o quanto quisesse. Pois a neve nos manteria isolados naquela casa por bastante tempo.


	10. Imlach e Amlach

**O Espelho de Mandos**

**Capítulo 10: Imlach e Amlach**

A primavera pode ser a estação mais hostil do ano, talvez mais até que o inverno. Pois é nessa época que os predadores saem de suas tocas, famintos, atrás de suas presas. Lobos, orcs, homens. Pois até mesmo os homens atacam outros homens quando estão em estado de necessidade. Ou por pura maldade. Viajar é sempre uma tarefa perigosa, mas ainda mais quando salteadores voltam às estradas precisando renovar seus estoques esgotados pelo inverno.

Eu não pensava nisso naquela manhã luminosa de primavera, no dia seguinte ao qual deixáramos a cabana que nos protegera da neve nos campos do Thargelion. Eu ainda estava deprimido por Lanval, que eu expulsara de nossa presença num incrível acesso de imbecilidade. Durante dias eu perguntava a Eru onde ele estava, se havia resistido às tempestades brancas mortais de Manwë, se havia voltado a Himring. E agora eu discutia com minha mãe sobre Ugür.

- Não podemos voltar a Ugür, mamãe, Hardur é meu inimigo e agora ele manda lá – eu estava montado em Aracar e minha mãe guiava Éowen e a carroça com todos os nossos mantimentos, ou o que havia sobrado deles, pois gastáramos grande parte da comida em nossa estadia na casa de Mordrel e Aesthel.

- Você quer voltar para Dolmed então, onde o príncipe também é seu inimigo? Temos que ir para algum lugar, Adaman, e você precisa aprender a controlar esse seu gênio. Se continuar assim, o mundo inteiro acabará sendo seu inimigo, e você terminará sozinho, pois eu não estarei pra sempre ao seu lado pra te acompanhar.

- Você não precisa me acompanhar – disse eu, detestando aquele sermão. – Eu te deixo em Ugür e procuro outro lugar longe de Hardur ou de Haldar – eu não fazia idéia de que lugar poderia ser, pois Himring não estava mais em meus planos. Mesmo que eu quisesse ir até lá para me desculpar com Lanval, eu jamais descobriria sozinho o caminho. Sequer tinha certeza se estávamos no caminho certo para Ugür...

Foi quando a flecha veio. Ela veio das árvores à nossa frente, ao lado da estrada, e fincou-se no chão, fazendo-nos frear, o que foi um engano. Deveríamos ter corrido o máximo que podíamos, mesmo que deixássemos a carroça para trás, mas não percebemos que poderiam ser salteadores, barrando o caminho para nos assaltar. Três homens saltaram então do mato, e só pela suas armas notamos o que estava prestes a acontecer. Eles estavam uns vinte metros à nossa frente, e eu pensei logo em voltar pela estrada e deixá-los ali, torcendo para que não nos acertassem com um projétil. Mas seria impossível manobrar a charrete naquele espaço estreito, portanto a idéia foi rapidamente descartada.

- Deixem todos os seus pertences – disse um deles -, e ninguém sairá ferido.

- Deixem-nos em paz – disse eu, e saquei minha espada, erguendo-a no ar, tentando fazê-los temerem-na. Era uma bela espada, com um gume afiadíssimo, mas ela não era tão grande e ameaçadora quanto deveria ser. Ouvi passos de cavalo atrás de nós, e do mato saíram mais dois homens, também armados, puxando três montarias pelo cabresto, e agora a emboscada parecia estar armada por completo.

- Mas que bela espada você tem – respondeu o homem que liderava os três da frente, que andavam em nossa direção, cautelosamente. – Jogue-a para cá. Antes que meus homens atirem.

Os dois que acompanhavam o líder tinham arcos, estavam armados e apontados um para mim e outro para minha mãe. Hesitei e xinguei Eru por me dar uma sorte tão funesta. Primeiro coloca-me nas mãos dos meus piores inimigos, depois faz-me perder meu melhor amigo, e por último assalta-me na estrada com arqueiros. Contrariado, embainhei a espada e joguei-a para eles, que a pegaram no ar, tiraram da bainha e admiraram sua lâmina nova e lustrosa.

- Agora, que belo cavalo você tem – disse o líder, embainhando novamente a espada e guardando-a para si. – Desça e vá para o lado de sua mãe.

- Vocês vão pagar por isso – praguejou ela -, Manwë vai castigá-los com um vento de peste sobre vocês e suas famílias!

- Cale a boca, mulher – disse um dos arqueiros -, e agradeça por você ser velha demais para nós, senão nós te levávamos junto da espada e do cavalo.

Desmontei, e um dos homens de trás se adiantou para puxar Aracar, que o acompanhou hesitante.

- Eu mandaria meus homens revistarem a carroça – continuou o líder -, mas acho que esse seu anel já é um bom preço pelo seu resgate, se for ouro legítimo.

- O anel, não – disse eu, sacando minha faca, que era a única arma que me sobrara. Eles podiam levar Aracar, que fora de meu pai, minha espada, que fora de Haldad, mas o anel de Haleth, nunca!

- Muito bem, a escolha foi sua – respondeu o sujeito. – Charlie, atire.

A flecha acertou-me o ombro do braço que segurava a adaga, e o impacto foi tão forte que me derrubou no chão. Minha mãe gritou e saltou da carroça, indo em minha direção, mas um dos arqueiros pulou em sua frente e socou-a no meio da cara, fazendo-a recuar e cair novamente perto da carroça. A dor chegava-me aos poucos, querendo fazer-me gritar, mas de minha garganta não saía som algum. Sentindo a cabeça girar, levantei-me antes que o líder me alcançasse com sua espada, troquei a faca de mão e a utilizei para aparar o golpe, que veio em cheio, jogando-me no chão de novo. Outro homem se adiantou até mim e me segurou pelo ombro no qual estava cravada a flecha, e a dor foi tão grande que me fez gritar e ver tudo turvo por um momento, mas para meu azar, não desmaiei. O líder chutou a mão que ainda segurava a faca, fazendo-me soltá-la, e se aproximou da mão que formigava pela flecha, cujo dedo médio segurava o anel. O homem que apertara meu ombro tentava agora abrir-me a mão, que eu mantinha cerrada com todas as forças, embora o ferimento no ombro sugasse quase todo o esforço que eu tentava dar ao braço. Mesmo assim os dois homens juntos não conseguiam tomar-me o anel, e embora eu não conseguisse distinguir bem quase tudo que eles diziam, ouvi um distante "você gosta de fazer as coisas sempre do jeito difícil, não é?", e em seguida uma dor terrível arremeteu-me por completo, vinda da mão que eles seguravam. Gritei como um louco, e meu próprio grito ecoou e misturou-se em minha mente com os risos dos ladrões e a dor absurda que eu sentia. Fui perdendo as forças, e eles finalmente me soltaram. O líder levantou-se e me mostrou meu próprio dedo com o anel preso ainda nele, e guardou-os no bolso. Mas eu sequer me importava com aquele anel, sequer lembrava-me que anel era aquele, só sabia que a dor era tudo, o mundo era a dor, tudo que eu conhecia, via e ouvia era dor, e comecei a chorar. Acho que perdi a consciência por alguns instantes, pois quando finalmente voltei a mim, a dor havia cedido um pequeno espaço à voz da minha mãe, que estava abraçada a mim e também chorava. Os ladrões não estavam mais ali, e eu agarrava-me à minha mão direita, contorcendo-me de dor como uma cobra ou um rabo de lagarto. A flecha não estava mais cravada em mim, mas a dor no ombro ainda existia, e eu ainda sentia-a se alastrar por todo o corpo até novamente tudo se apagar.

Foi um sonho cheio de desespero e agonia, e rostos conhecidos, Haleth, Haldar, Lanval, mamãe em muitos deles, e agora rostos desconhecidos, todos eles causando-me mais pânico e dor. O sonho parecia uma gangorra louca entre o absurdo e o inferno, pois de repente havia dor e vozes, e luzes e rostos e o som do galope de cavalos, e de repente tudo era esquecimento e escuridão. Até que eu voltava novamente às chamas da loucura para novamente ser reduzido ao vazio. O vazio foi-se tornando mais vazio e escuro, e de repente eu senti como se estivesse no estômago de Ungoliant, e olhando para cima eu via o rosto de meu pai entrando pela boca do monstro, e olhando para baixo eu via o Espelho de Mandos cair no abismo. Eu estendia minha mão para tentar pegá-lo, mas tudo o que peguei foi novamente a dor súbita do inferno e das mansões de Morgoth, e então eu voltei ao vazio e encontrei Eöl, mas não era Eöl, era o próprio Morgoth, que era Hardur disfarçado com uma armadura preta. Ao seu lado estava Haleth, e ela tinha um vestido de noiva, e ambos casavam-se na floresta e riam de mim. Lanval era meu único amigo, e eu corri até ele, embora não o visse, mas sabia que ele estava ali.

-

- Galdweth?

- Mamãe? – abri os olhos, e lá estava ela, e eu sabia que não era mais sonho. – O-onde estou?

Era um quarto bastante clareado pela luz do sol; o chão, as paredes e os móveis eram limpos e eu estava deitado sobre uma cama macia e quente. Um lençol branco cobria-me o corpo, e novamente a dor na mão me ocorreu, mas embora ainda existisse, ela nada mais era que uma lembrança comparada à dor surreal que parecera durar por toda a eternidade, até então.

- Esta é a casa de Imlach – respondeu ela.

Eu já ouvira esse nome algumas vezes antes, mas no momento não teve qualquer significado para mim. Imlach era um dos líderes dos homens que habitavam a outra porção de Beleriand, ao sul do Estolad.

- Quanto tempo? – perguntei com dificuldade, sentindo um gosto ruim na boca.

- Uma semana – ela me abraçou, e ouvi seus soluços sob meu pescoço. – Que bom que você está bem. Fiquei tão preocupada...

- Ei, pare com isso – surpreendentemente consegui segurá-la e afastá-la de mim. – Eu não gosto que me abrace.

- Meu filho...

- E o anel? - foi a primeira coisa que consegui lembrar.

- Eles recuperaram. E sua espada, e Aracar. Não sabia que o anel era tão importante pra você. Foi Lanval quem te deu?

- Foi – menti, pois imaginava que minha mãe não sabia nem deveria saber sobre Haleth e eu. – Uma semana?! – indaguei, surpreso, pois nunca me achara capaz de dormir tanto.

- Sim. Foi muito difícil, Adam, a ponta da flecha estava envenenada – respondeu ela, limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. Notei um leve estremecimento quando ela tocou sem intenção a ponta do nariz.

- Tudo bem contigo?

- Um nariz quebrado, mas já colocaram no lugar. Vai doer por mais algumas semanas, mas não é nada. Foi muita sorte mesmo Imlach ter aparecido do nada para nos salvar. Se não fosse ele... – ela achou melhor não continuar. – Assim que conseguir se levantar, você deve ir agradecê-lo, antes que ele saia novamente.

Imlach. Só então me lembrei do nome e fiquei mais confuso. Por que Imlach? O que ele tinha a ver conosco? Teria sido apenas coincidência?

- Estou faminto – disse eu, querendo tirar logo o gosto ruim da boca.

A partir de então eu era um nove-dedos, pois perdera o médio da mão direita naquela mal-fadada manhã de primavera nos bosques do Thargelion. Mas era realmente muita sorte eu continuar vivo. Segundo minha mãe, Imlach encontrara-nos na estrada enquanto voltava de uma caçada no norte, até onde ele e seus nove homens haviam perseguido uma pequena tropa de orcs que andara atacando algumas fazendas edain no Estolad. Vendo-nos naquele estado, Imlach apressou-se a nos ajudar e a levar-nos a suas terras no sul. Mas no caminho encontraram o grupo de salteadores que minha mãe identificou como os bandidos que haviam nos assaltado, e após uma breve luta, derrotaram-nos e tomaram de volta seus espólios, dentre eles meu anel, que agora estava no meu magrelo anelar direito. Chegaram há três dias em Mallad, a Planície de Malach, onde a maior parte daquele povo habitava, onde eu fora tratado por médicos muito bem conceituados e o veneno fora retirado de meu corpo. Como eu sobrevivera quatro dias na estrada, ninguém sabia explicar. Mamãe foi recebida como hóspede de Imlach em sua própria casa, o que era uma grande e inesperada honra. Por isso e por tudo eu deveria agradecer a Imlach, e depois partir de volta para Ugür, onde eu deixaria minha mãe e decidiria se lá eu ficaria ou não.

Mas encontrar-me com Imlach seria difícil. Após mais quatro dias em sua casa, eu estava com minha saúde novamente perfeita, embora eu tivesse que tomar muitos remédios para suportar a dor do dedo perdido. A cicatriz no ombro já se fechara, mas o local ainda estava escuro e deveria continuar assim por mais alguns dias. Eu me achava pronto para retomar viagem, mas Imlach nunca estava na cidade, e assim eu não era capaz de falar com ele. Imlach era muito dedicado ao seu povo, lutando contra os orcs e outras criaturas que invadiam suas fazendas, resolvendo conflitos entre camponeses de forma justa e providenciando construção de moinhos, pontes e outras obras públicas.

- Se não pode falar com Imlach, fale com sua esposa ou com seu filho, que são mais fáceis de se encontrar – disse minha mãe.

Ora, resolvi agradecer e me despedir de Amlach, com quem eu já encontrara e me simpatizara naqueles quatro dias de hospedagem. Ele tinha quinze anos, e era alto e louro como o sol. Amlach vivia treinando com outros garotos de sua idade na academia da cidade, e eu costumava ir até lá para vê-los.

- Então você vai fugir do meu desafio? – disse ele, enquanto digladiava-se com Galdor, um de seus colegas de espada. – Você disse que me enfrentaria assim que conseguisse levantar uma espada.

- Eu tenho que voltar a Ugür – respondi. Eu ainda levava o braço numa tipóia, pois tinha muito pouca força nele, e evitava movê-lo, para não fazer o toco do dedo sangrar.

- Você não disse que Bereg é seu inimigo? Ir a Ugür é suicídio.

- Mas ainda temos uma casa lá. É lá que minha mãe quer morar.

- Bom, vocês podem morar aqui, se quiserem. Claro, não na minha casa, mas vocês podem adquirir alguma.

Lembrei-me da herança do meu pai, que ainda sobrava em boa quantia e não fora levada pelos bandidos. Era uma boa proposta.

- Ainda assim, eu tenho amigos em Ugür que gostaria de rever. Vou considerar o que você disse, caso eu não queira morar lá.

- Você é um guerreiro, Galdweth – disse ele, afastando-se de Galdor e pondo a mão em meu ombro. – Ugür é uma aldeia de pescadores, não é o seu lar.

- Agradeça a seu pai por mim – dei-lhe uma parte de meu ouro.

- De modo algum – ele me devolveu.

De volta a Ugür. Lembrei-me de todas as minhas amizades na infância. Esdras, Camus, Elanor... eu sentia saudades, e uma certa ansiedade, pois finalmente iria revê-los. Depois de tanto tempo. Será que eles teriam mudado tanto quanto Hardur? Tomara que Hardur não descobrisse sobre mim. Tomara que nenhum grupo nos atacasse novamente na estrada, mas para não ficar só na expectativa, Amlach providenciou uma escolta para nos acompanhar até Ugür. Para Ugür.


	11. Ugür

**O Espelho de Mandos**

**Capítulo 11: Ugür**

A viagem pelo Estolad ocorria sem problemas. Utilizávamos a maior parte do tempo a Estrada dos Anões para nos deslocar, passando por diversos povoados e vilarejos, abastecendo-nos neles a cada parada. Contando com minha mãe, Borges e eu, ao todo éramos dez viajantes, sendo que Galdor era o responsável pelos seis homens que nos acompanhavam. O jovem Galdor tinha apenas quatorze anos, um a mais do que eu, e estava empolgadíssimo com a missão, pois dizia que era a primeira vez que davam-lhe homens para chefiar. Sabia que garantir a segurança de uma mãe, seu filho e seu cachorro não era algo difícil, mas mesmo assim levava aquilo a sério, portanto ficava sempre alerta e mantinha seus homens igualmente alertas. Eu ficava impressionado com a disciplina daqueles homens, pois mesmo sendo apenas seis, obedecer a um garoto de quatorze anos não deve ser fácil. Mas eu não menosprezava o trabalho de Galdor, pelo contrário, admirava-o e achava que ele liderava tão bem quanto um adulto, e logo afeiçoei-me a ele tanto quanto a Amlach, embora aquele fosse mais reservado que o filho de Imlach.

Aliás, não que não houvesse motivos para manter-nos alertas. Pois desta vez não eram os ladrões que temíamos, era improvável que salteadores humanos voltassem a nos abordar na estrada enquanto tínhamos tantos homens armados, e enquanto além disso não ostentávamos nenhuma riqueza. Mas estávamos preocupados com os boatos e sinais de investidas de orcs naquela região. Diversas vezes avistamos ao longe longas nuvens de fumaça no céu, e diversas vezes cruzamos com pessoas que levavam seus pertences pela estrada, dizendo estar em busca de novos lugares para morar, pois tiveram que abandonar seus antigos lares à eminência da chegada dos orcs. Muitos choravam e lamentavam a perda de parentes, que não creram nos boatos e resolveram ficar, e que agora deviam ter sido levados como escravos ou simplesmente queimados com suas casas.

- Mas não há ninguém combatendo esses orcs? – perguntei a um jovem mercador, que parara para nos oferecer produtos e informações.

- Não sei ao certo, desde que Baran morreu, está uma grande confusão no exército. Os cavaleiros não sabem mais a quem obedecer, pois cada neto se diz o único herdeiro legítimo do poder. Até onde eu sei, Bereg Baramir é quem obteve mais partidários, talvez pelo fato de ser só uma criança e assim ser mais fácil de ser manipulado, não sei. Mas disseram também que Imlach de Mallad vem aí com trezentos homens, o que eu acho uma grande mentira. Nem a grande cidade de Balan deve ter tantos guerreiros assim!

O vendedor nada sabia sobre Ugür, que era a minha grande preocupação. A cada dia e noite na estrada, eu rezava a Ulmo para que protegesse sua humilde aldeia dos machados e flechas dos orcs.

Mas o Senhor das Águas não me atendeu. Quando alcançamos o topo da pequena colina que cortava caminho em direção à minha aldeia-natal, avistamos aquilo que eu temia: as cinzas.

Não houvera qualquer fumaça anunciando ao longe a devastação de Ugür, o que me deixara até então otimista em relação aos meus temores. Mas agora eu descia o morro completamente desolado. Todas as casas queimadas, reduzidas ao pó, com exceção de algumas feitas de pedra, que continuavam de pé mas estavam vazias por dentro e descobertas de sapê. Vasculhamos todo o local, chamei por nomes até o pôr-do-sol, mas a aldeia estava completamente deserta.

- Não há sequer corpos – disse Galdor, enquanto eu me encolhia próximo à fogueira, protegendo-me do frio da noite que chegava. – Ou foram todos levados pelos orcs, ou fugiram ou...

- Ou foram todos enterrados – interrompi, com o olhar vazio perdido nas chamas. Minha mão boa acariciava o pêlo de Borges, que estava deitado ao meu lado, e minha mãe estava do lado de dentro do que sobrara daquilo que fora a casa de Silas, o outrora prefeito de Ugür, cujo filho fora um de meus melhores amigos. Ela preparava algo no pequeno fogão de barro, que fora poupado pelos orcs, mas mesmo o bom cheiro da comida não era suficiente para me animar.

- Há capim crescendo sobre as cinzas – disse Maglos, um dos soldados que nos acompanhavam. – O que significa que essa aldeia foi atacada há mais tempo que as demais.

Esdras, Camus, Silas, Mardoc, Delvas, Arfan. Elanor. Todos os rostos ainda estavam vivos na minha memória. Não era justo que eu tivesse escapado àquilo e eles não. Hardur. Não era justo que ele tivesse escapado àquilo e eles não. E eu havia deixado tantas promessas...

Borges de repente latiu. Tentei segurá-lo perto de mim, mas ele se afastou alguns metros em direção ao escuro e continuou latindo para o vazio. Todos olhamos para lá, tentando achar o que ele estava olhando. Uma luz.

Logo fomos todos às armas, espadas e arcos, e esperamos. "Bem que eu disse que não era uma boa idéia acendermos a fogueira", disse um de nós, que ganhou um sopapo na cabeça vindo de Galdor, e uma ordem de silêncio. Borges voltou até o meu lado novamente, mas continuou latindo. Ele era o único de nós que fazia qualquer ruído, ninguém dizia nada, mas todos já sabíamos o que aquela única e fraca luz se aproximando poderia significar. Uma armadilha orc. Por isso estávamos atentos a todo o arredor, com medo de sermos surpreendidos.

- Alô! – gritou o dono da luz, parando a uma certa distância de nós. Ainda não podíamos ver seu rosto.

- Quem está aí? – Galdor gritou em resposta.

- Meu nome é Camus, e estou sozinho!

- Camus! – gritei, e corri em sua direção, incapaz de me conter. Ainda me lembrava de sua voz fina e inconfundível. Quase não havia melhorado.

- Adam? – volveu ele, e embora houvesse excitação em sua voz, não parecia haver muita surpresa.

- Camus, seu bastardo! – gritei de novo, e o alcancei, abraçando-o com força. Ele retribuiu o abraço com uma das mãos, a que carregava a lamparina. A outra carregava um saco com alguns peixes.

- Veja o tamanho do salmão que eu peguei – disse ele simplesmente quando me afastei, como se não me visse há somente alguns minutos.

- Você está vivo! – eu ainda estava incrédulo. – Ou você é um espírito?

- É claro que estou vivo! Mas que tolice. Quem está com você?

- Alguns amigos. Venha, junte-se a nós.

Puxei-o até nosso pequeno acampamento. Galdor e os outros olhavam-nos menos tensos, mas ainda bastante impressionados.

- Abaixem suas armas – falei, - este é Camus, meu melhor amigo, e ele está vivo!

- Que cheiro delicioso – disse ele, já mais perto da fogueira, onde era possível eu ver seu rosto. Camus não havia mudado. Continuava alto, mais alto que da última vez, é claro, ainda era magro e tinha a mesma expressão tranqüila de sempre. – Aposto como você trouxe sua mãe com você?

- Olá, Camus, rapaz – disse ela, saindo de dentro da casa. – Veja como você cresceu!

- E a senhora continua sendo a melhor cozinheira de toda a Terra-média, sra. Arameth.

- Ora, o que houve com o 'tia Urwen'?

- Desculpe, tia Urwen – Camus era o único dos meus antigos amigos que costumava tratá-la assim.

- Como você escapou? – perguntei.

- Do quê?

- De tudo isso, oras!

- Ah, a aldeia! Bom, isso foi há mais de um ano. Você sabe, os orcs vieram e tivemos que fugir.

- Vocês fugiram?! Todos? – meu alívio era imenso agora, de repente minha tristeza e solidão de todo o dia tinham cedido lugar à alegria e excitação ao ver aquele rosto tão amado.

- Bom, alguns ficaram. Mas aí eu não sei o que aconteceu com eles. Devem ter sido comidos pelos orcs. Mas todos os que você conhece estão morando em Balan. O que é isso na sua mão?

- Ah, isso. É uma longa história. Conte-me a sua primeiro.

- Eu gostaria de me servir antes, estou faminto. Tia Urwen, eu trouxe esses peixes que pesquei durante o dia, mas não sei prepará-los muito bem. Será que a senhora poderia?

Voltamos à conversa, que se manteve por horas. Se eu não estivesse tão interessado pelo que ele dizia, talvez teria notado que Camus comia mais do que eu julgava ser humanamente possível. Disse que fizera uma longa jornada de Balan até ali a pé, e que fizera em tempo recorde. "Vim aqui para te ver, ora", disse ele, "o sr. Nodewich disse que você viria". Ele agora era corredor em Balan, e disputava muitos campeonatos. Todos estavam levando boas vidas em Balan, muito melhor do que era em Ugür. Lá havia de tudo, feiras, festas, mulheres, casarões enormes, anões e até elfos. Mas é claro que em minha estada em Himring eu havia sido muito mais feliz.

- Na verdade não – disse eu, já um pouco menos eufórico, enrolado em minha coberta enquanto me protegia da garoa. – Eu jamais cheguei a Himring. Estive morando em Thargelion.

Então contei toda a minha história, como eu havia conhecido os haladin, como havia ganhado o anel de uma princesa - e Camus ficou particularmente chato nessa parte -, como perdi o dedo num assalto na estrada; mas ocultei a parte sobre Mordrel e Aesthel, e o Espelho de Mandos.

- Vocês simplesmente brigaram? – perguntou ele, já sonolento, a respeito de Lanval e eu.

- Bom, ele ainda queria ir a Himring e eu queria vir até aqui pra rever vocês – menti, e torci para que ele não percebesse a falha que isso causava em minha história. Para meu alívio, ele estava com sono demais para notar que eu havia dito antes que nós já estávamos indo para Himring quando as tempestades de inverno nos pegaram no caminho.

- Oh, que lindo, eu também estava com saudades – disse ele, e dormiu.

-

No dia seguinte continuaram as histórias. Apesar de eu ter contado a Camus sobre a continuidade da inimizade entre eu e Hardur – eu ocultava alguns detalhes, principalmente a respeito do dia em que ele e Haldar se vingaram de mim no jardim do palácio -, ele ainda tinha uma impressão positiva dele. Segundo ele, as hostilidades tão comuns entre a nossa antiga turma e a de Hardur, Bête e companhia cessaram depois que eu parti; e algum tempo depois de o próprio Hardur ter se tornado Bereg e se mudado para Balan, o novo príncipe convidara várias famílias de Ugür para morar lá, com muito mais conforto e segurança que na pequena e desprotegida aldeia, e muitas delas aceitaram.

- Inclusive a de Elanor – disse ele, enquanto retomávamos nossa viagem pela Estrada. Desta vez ele não ia a pé, mas pegava carona na carroça de Éowen, junto de mim e Borges. Minha mãe ia em Aracar. – Elanor causou uma grande confusão entre as famílias reais.

- Por quê? – eu já imaginava a resposta.

- Bereg queria casar com ela. Mas um de seus primos fez o pedido primeiro, o que o deixou furioso. Enquanto o pai de Elanor matutava a resposta, o príncipe Bohr foi assassinado. Nunca foi provado qualquer envolvimento de Bereg com o fato.

- Que horror – eu já conhecia há muito a crueldade de Bereg, mas não tinha certeza se ele era capaz de matar a sangue frio ou não. – Mas mesmo assim Bereg não casou com ela? – perguntei, consciente de que Hardur chegara a Dolmed solteiro, a fim de pedir a mão de Haleth.

- Ele fez o pedido pouco depois, mas o pai disse que ela ainda não estava na idade. Na verdade, o sr. Drago nunca gostou muito de Hardur.

- É verdade – falei, com a mente no passado.

- Bom, algum tempo depois que as primeiras famílias deixaram Ugür, foi a nossa vez. Os cavaleiros de Baran ainda seguiam seu legado, e na época estavam unidos o suficiente para poderem evacuar com segurança nossa aldeia, que era uma das mais ameaçadas pelos orcs que desciam as montanhas. Então a maioria de nós mudou-se para Balan, onde Bereg deu-nos tudo o que precisávamos. E é por isso que apoio ele.

- Ele vos ajuda agora que também precisa do apoio de vocês pra assumir o trono sozinho – falei, indignado pelo fato de meu amigo de infância apoiar nosso ex-pior inimigo. Eu encarava aquilo como uma espécie de traição, mas eu estava contente demais de rever Camus para brigar com ele. – Mas quando ele conseguir o que quer, vai mandá-los todos numa arca de ouro para o próprio Inomeável.

- Não diga uma coisa dessas – fez ele, um pouco assombrado. – Ele já chegou perto de seu intento duas vezes, uma com Elanor e a outra com sua princesa, e nem por isso mudou seu tratamento para conosco.

Para mim continuava sendo muito absurdo esse novo caráter benigno de Hardur. Não acreditava, mas achei melhor parar de discutir.

- E quanto a Esdras? O que ele faz?

- Bom, ele continua evoluindo nos treinos com o pai dele e agora é um dos melhores alunos da academia. A cidade toda acha que ele vai se tornar um futuro Arameth nos torneios marciais – fiquei feliz em saber que ele seguia o caminho que havíamos prometido seguir, e fiquei ansioso por duelar novamente com ele, como costumávamos fazer quando crianças, com pedaços de pau. Mas lembrei-me de minha mão aleijada e a melancolia de imaginar que eu nunca mais seria capaz de levantar uma espada novamente me tomou. – Mas ultimamente ele anda meio estranho.

- Como assim?

- Você verá quando chegarmos em Balan e você tentar falar com ele.

- Não estamos indo a Balan – falei, balançando a cabeça, ainda um pouco melancólico. – Minha mãe e eu vamos morar em Mallad agora – eu tomara a decisão no dia anterior, ao avistar Ugür devastada, ao longe.

- Não está falando sério! Você não pode fazer isso só porque odeia Hardur – Camus não sabia que agora eu não apenas odiava Hardur, como também temia-o.

Camus não conseguiu me fazer mudar de idéia, e embora eu tivesse chamado-o para passar alguns dias conosco no sul, ele também recusou, e no dia seguinte ele saltou para pegar seu caminho para Balan.

- Direi aos outros que você está vivo e passa bem. Elanor em especial vai adorar saber – disse ele, piscando o olho para mim.

- Eu sei que é mentira e mesmo se for verdade, saber isso não vai me fazer correr até ela.

Ele deu de ombros. Aproximou-se de minha mãe e como o cavalheiro que não era, dobrou um dos joelhos e beijou-lhe a mão.

- A senhora continua sendo bem-vinda em nossa casa, tia Urwen, mesmo que seu filho seja um teimoso e não queira sequer fazer-nos uma pequena visita.

- Galdweth já está crescido o suficiente para trilhar seu próprio caminho sem precisar de mim. Aceito seu convite, mas me dê algum tempo mais para ficar junto de meu filho. Talvez daqui a um ano ou dois, quando ele estiver bem estabelecido em seu novo lar, ficarei feliz em voltar para o meu.

- Estarei ansioso por revê-la – disse ele, e notei um certo brilho em seus olhos. Minha mãe já tinha trinta e sete anos, mas ao contrário da maioria das mulheres que se aproximam dos quarenta, ainda preservava o suficiente de sua beleza para alguns homens olharem-na como Camus acabara de olhar.

Assim eu reencontrei um pedaço de meu passado, e descobri que ele estava mais vivo do que eu esperava. Talvez eu fosse a Balan um dia. Mas por enquanto eu sabia que lá não era o meu lugar; eu esperava encontrá-lo mais ao sul, em Mallad. E então segui a estrada mais uma vez.


	12. Troll

**O Espelho de Mandos**

**Capítulo 12: Troll**

- Galdweth, puxe a corda até o fim! – fez Imlach, e novamente eu ergui o arco e puxei. O sangue escorria do toco do dedo e manchava a bandagem que envolvia minha mão direita, a dor martelava minha cabeça, que por sua vez ecoava as palavras do rei, "puxe até o fim, até o fim", e novamente eu não suportei mais e puxei um pouco antes. Minha flecha cravou-se na barriga do boneco de pano, bem abaixo do alvo, que estava à altura do peito. Mais uma vez o meu havia sido o pior tiro.

Imlach andou através dos quinze bonecos de treino e recomeçou a tirar as flechas, uma por uma. Ele considerava-as importantíssimas, e ficava irritado com qualquer uma que fosse perdida em qualquer lugar que não fosse a pele de um orc. Além disso, treinava todos os seus cavaleiros na arte do arco, para que não tivesse problemas na hora de dividir suas tropas entre linha de frente e artilharia aérea. Esse era o treinamento que eu mais detestava, pois eu fazia um esforço tremendo mas não conseguia acertar alvos que eu antes considerava fáceis quando treinava em Dolmed, quanto menos esses novos mais distantes e a serem acertados com arcos maiores e mais pesados, agora mais proporcionais ao meu tamanho.

Uma vez instalado em Mallad, eu voltara a uma rotina de treinamento parecida com a que tivera em Dolmed, mas agora não havia Lanval e eu não tinha mais um mestre só para mim. Eram Imlach ou um de seus generais que comandavam treinos de até trinta aprendizes. Amlach e Galdor treinavam junto de mim, e juntos nós éramos os mais bem-sucedidos de nossa classe, exceto no quesito arco e flecha, competição em que eu era um fracasso desde que perdera o dedo médio três meses antes. Imlach compreendia a minha dificuldade, mas acreditava que se me forçasse a enfrentá-la cada vez mais arduamente, eu conseguiria vencê-la.

A espada e o escudo, ao contrário do que eu pensara antes de voltar a treinar, não foram grandes problemas para mim. A falta de um dedo não me atrapalhava muito em segurar com firmeza, atacar e defender com força e agilidade. Naqueles primeiros meses de academia, eu já havia derrotado todos os meus colegas de classe, embora eu tivesse que enfrentar Galdor três vezes para finalmente conseguir batê-lo. Ele e Amlach foram os únicos a me derrotar em qualquer duelo. "Não é justo, você treinou com um elfo", dizia Amlach; mesmo em Mallad havia poucos elfos, a maioria de artesãos, comerciantes e cantores, e em todo o exército de Imlach só havia um único guerreiro sindarin.

- Quantos anos você tem, Galdweth? – perguntou-me Imlach, depois daquela sessão mal-sucedida de disparos.

- Quinze – menti.

- E já é tão alto e tão forte quanto a maioria de meus homens. Quem foi seu pai?

- O nome dele era Arameth, e lutou nas fileiras de Maedhros.

- Já ouvi falar. Ele não ganhou alguns torneios em Balan?

- Foi meu irmão, senhor. Ele era bem famoso por lá.

- E o que houve com seu irmão? – caminhávamos ao redor do pátio, recolhendo os itens que haviam sido utilizados durante a sessão de treino. Cada espada, lança e escudo deveriam ser polidos no dia seguinte, para serem usados novamente dali a dois dias.

- Faleceu junto de meu pai, na fronteira norte de Doriath, senhor.

Ele fez uma careta.

- Aquele é um local terrível, Galdweth, terrível. Ninguém devia lutar lá.

Assenti, em silêncio.

- Mas se eles lutaram e morreram lá, com certeza lutaram com coragem e morreram com honra. Um sangue nobre corre em suas veias, Galdweth.

- Obrigado, senhor. Espero honrar o nome deles lutando por vós – de repente senti um gosto meio amargo na garganta.

- Então você terá sua chance agora. Você já viu um orc de verdade, frente a frente?

Olhei para ele, surpreso. Minha primeira expedição?!

- N-não, senhor.

- Não são tão assustadores quanto parecem. Galdweth, a maioria de meus homens está lutando no norte nesse momento. Eu estaria voltando para eles amanhã, mas algumas notícias vindas do sul me fizeram mudar de planos. Eu não tenho nenhum comandante a postos para mandar resolver isso imediatamente, então eu mesmo vou liderar uma pequena tropa que restou aqui, e amanhã partiremos para o sul. Você está convocado, portanto esteja no portão leste de manhã, aqui está meu selo com a ordem.

Incrédulo, peguei o papel de sua mão.

- Meu filho e os gêmeos também foram convocados, portanto você não estará sozinho no meio de meus homens – os gêmeos a quem ele se referia eram Galdor e seu irmão Gildor. – Bom, é sempre bom divertir-me com vocês, jovens, mas agora preciso ir.

Curvei-me para ele, emocionado demais para falar. Imlach não fazia questão de muitas cerimônias e se afastou, irreverente. Então eu ia finalmente fazer aquilo para o que vinha me preparando todos esses anos: matar orcs. Limpar os campos dos homens dessa raça imunda que todos aprendemos a odiar, desde crianças. Olhei ao redor, e vi-me sozinho na academia. Ri alto, tirei a espada que tinha acabado de guardar na haste e golpeei o ar, sentindo-me imponente diante do meu destino. Os orcs haviam conhecido Arameth e Arameth, meu pai e meu irmão, agora iam conhecer Galdweth, e eu ia escrever meu nome na História com seu sangue. A matança iria finalmente começar, e eu me surpreendi com minha felicidade diante dessa tamanha crueldade. Mas e daí? A espada nos dá poder, e é poder e fama o que todo ser humano quer. Pelo menos era o que eu queria.

-

Naquele verão que prometia ser tão ou mais violento quanto fora a primavera, Mallad não poderia ficar totalmente desguarnecida. Durante meses Imlach tentara ajudar os príncipes de Bëor a conter os orcs, e com isso acabou perdendo muitos de seus homens. Os orcs desciam em bandos cada vez maiores em direção ao sul e atacavam os acampamentos dos homens à noite, causando pânico e confusão entre eles. Dezenas de vilarejos que preenchiam o Estolad receberam o mesmo destino de Ugür, mas as notícias que nos chegavam diziam que Bereg e seus primos haviam finalmente chegado num acordo e agora estavam cercando Balan com um grande muro de pedra, aumentando assim ainda mais o problema da imigração. Dizia-se que a cidade estava superpovoada, e que as poucas pessoas que ainda moravam nas pequenas aldeias da região continuavam fugindo para lá. Os orcs chegavam cada vez mais perto da capital, e graças aos seus ataques aos campos, havia boatos de que a comida iria acabar antes do inverno, se Imlach não ajudasse.

Por isso só havia quinze homens no portão leste aquela manhã. Imlach concentrava todos os seus esforços no norte, e por isso era de se esperar que ele rezasse todos os dias para não virem más notícias do sul. No dia anterior elas vieram, e embora ele fosse um homem que procurava nunca transparecer suas preocupações para seus soldados, eu sabia que ele estava extremamente nervoso enquanto nos rodeava, montado em seu cavalo real. Nós estávamos desmontados, e eu segurava Aracar pelo cabresto enquanto ouvia suas palavras:

- Sinto muito, senhores, mas mudei de idéia e achei melhor não acompanhá-los nessa expedição. Passei todas as informações para Amhar, ele irá liderá-los e mesmo que não esteja em excelentes condições, peço para que sigam suas ordens como se fossem minhas.

Amhar assentiu e nós olhamos para ele. Tinha fama de bom soldado, mas até aquele dia não tinha nenhuma patente. Só então vimos sobre sua blusa um fino bracelete de capitão, que ele provavelmente acabara de ganhar. Mas talvez a inexperiência como líder não fosse nada comparada ao braço quebrado, enrolado numa faixa e seguro por uma tipóia amarrada no pescoço. Olhei ao redor. À exceção de Aracar e Leogund, o cavalo preto de de Amlach, as demais montarias eram magras e velhas, e graças a isso calculávamos gastar pelo menos o dobro do tempo que gastaríamos a galope em pêlo bom para chegarmos ao nosso destino, a cidadela de Walach, que tinha o mesmo nome do falecido irmão de Amlach. Aquela não era a mais bela comitiva que se podia esperar, quatro homens talvez jovens demais, um capitão ainda não totalmente recuperado de sua última batalha, e montarias inadequadas para uma luta montada. Mas eu ainda estava empolgadíssimo com a missão, e Amlach também. Os gêmeos tinham expressões mais sérias que as nossas, como de costume, por serem naturalmente mais sérios e por uma viagem dessas não ser tão novidade assim para eles.

- Sinceramente, se me permite, acho que seu pai te colocou numa fria – falei, cavalgando ao lado de Amlach já a caminho de Walach, na retaguarda da comitiva.

- Acho que ele quer me testar, e pra isso nada melhor que me colocar numa comitiva onde eu possa me destacar – ele deu uma risada, e eu não soube se era pelo que tinha acabado de dizer ou se pelo fato de o senhor Hazan novamente ter acordado assustado, quase caindo da sela. Hazan era um sujeito magro, tinha a barba branca e tanto menos cabelo na cabeça quantos mais anos de idade. – Além disso, ele não tem com o que se preocupar, não sou filho único e minha mãe já está grávida de novo.

A excitação que eu sentira há até poucas horas antes dera lugar totalmente à melancolia. Não havia qualquer esperança para nós se cruzássemos com qualquer grupo de orcs. Eu faria o meu melhor, claro, e ainda que eu matasse uns dois, Amlach mais dois, Galdor e Gildor uns quatro, o restante da comitiva seria trucidado, e nós seríamos encurralados como peixes nas redes do Celon.

- Meu pai disse que os elfos finalmente responderam os pedidos de socorro dos príncipes do Estolad. Parece que em breve nossos soldados que estão no norte voltarão – disse ele, assim como eu ao mesmo tempo melancólico e com vontade de conversar.

- Isso significa que não devemos nos preocupar, pois independente do que aconteça em Walach, os reforços uma hora vão chegar?

- Eu duvido que qualquer elfo venha em nosso socorro. Eles nos consideram intrusos em suas terras, e de fato nós somos.

- Alguns elfos são bons – falei, não muito certo disso.

- Os bons estão muito longe daqui, numa terra que eles chamam Valimar.

Lembrei-me das histórias que Lanval contava sobre Himring, e perguntei-me por que ele não falava muito sobre o outro lado do mar.

- O meu sonho, Galdweth, é livrar os homens desse tormento chamado orc – disse ele, enquanto eu divagava.

- Todos sonhamos isso.

- Mas sonham de forma errada. Querem derrotar o próprio Inimigo, enquanto os eldar já estão nisso há séculos. O que os orcs querem é esta terra. Os elfos também querem-na, e nós também.

- E qual a solução para isso, então?

- Voltar para a terra de nossos avós. O leste é o lugar onde nascemos, é o lugar de onde jamais devíamos ter saído. Lá não existem elfos ou orcs, aqui eles estão em todo lugar, lutando entre si numa guerra sem fim. Devemos deixar esta terra antes que estejamos para sempre presos a ela. Mortos.

- Nossos antepassados não fugiram do leste por nada.

- E você sabe o que tanto os assombrou naquele tempo? Eu não sei, ninguém sabe! Foi há tanto tempo, e todas as histórias que conhecemos chegam-nos tão obscuras e sem sentido... você não deseja voltar e redescobrir o passado? Não pode ser pior que o presente, isso eu pagaria pra ver!

- Eu não sei, talvez fugir não seja a melhor opção. Talvez isso signifique apressar o fim dessa guerra sem fim, de uma forma infeliz.

- Que papel você acha que fazemos nessa guerra? Nós somos insignificantes na luta contra Angband, para a sua informação. São pouquíssimos de nós que fazem parte diretamente do Cerco, todos os que sobram só combatemos as sobras de orcs que escapam pelas cavernas abaixo dos olhos dos noldor. E ainda estamos perdendo.

Pensei nisso durante a tarde, e embora eu tenha lembrado com tristeza das pessoas que eu encontrara na estrada aquele ano, levando seus pertences à procura de um novo lar, pois haviam perdido suas casas e parentes para o fogo dos orcs, meu orgulho ainda não concordava totalmente com o pensamento de Amlach. Não que eu tivesse argumentos contra, eu apenas acreditava que não era certo abandonar os elfos à sua própria sorte, e acreditava que os próprios eldar também não nos abandonariam naquele momento de necessidade em que os netos de Bëor pediam sua ajuda.

-

A noite veio quente e com ela nós finalmente paramos. A égua que carregava nossos mantimentos estava bastante ferida, e Amhar concordou conosco quando dissemos que ela devia ser solta, pois se continuasse conosco provavelmente morreria. Apesar de tudo, a cavalgada fora proveitosa, e até então havíamos nos deslocado mais do que imagináramos ser capazes, e agora calculávamos chegar em Walach no dia seguinte, o mais tardar no pôr-do-sol.

A ansiedade voltou e não me deixou dormir até o meu turno, que seria o terceiro e último da noite. Quando Galdor veio me chamar, já bastante sonolento, botei-me de pé e aproximei-me rapidamente da fogueira, ao lado da qual havia um tronco deitado sobre o qual sentei, bocejando um pouco. Minutos depois Nobold, um sujeito que fedia bastante e que bebera durante toda a viagem, se aproximou de mim cambaleando e desabou na relva, adormecendo. Era para ele ser minha dupla de vigília, mas achei melhor deixá-lo ali.

Aos poucos o sono foi chegando, e o frio também. Aproximei-me um pouco mais da fogueira, e sua luz junto do crepitar monótono das chamas fez minhas pálpebras pesarem mais, e quando dei-me conta o céu já estava um pouco mais claro que a escuridão da noite. Perguntei-me se eu havia cochilado sentado, e não soube responder até que olhei para o lado e vi que Nobold não estava mais deitado ali. Ele havia se levantado e se afastado e eu não percebera, assim como não notara a luz se aproximando. Xinguei-me pelo meu primeiro erro numa missão, e prometi a mim mesmo arrumar um jeito de ganhar uma surra do general Ponce quando eu voltasse, caso viesse a distrair-me daquele jeito outra vez.

Olhei ao redor, procurando Nobold e os outros, e à exceção do bêbado parecia estar tudo como estivera antes de eu cochilar. Levantei-me, a fim de desgrudar os olhos e encontrá-lo, e talvez arrumar alguns galhos para a fogueira, que estava se apagando, mas que apesar da luz do dia chegando eu queria muito acesa para me esquentar do frio das primeiras horas do manhã.

Percorri toda a clareira olhando os rostos daqueles que dormiam, olhando através das árvores e dos arbustos, e nenhum sinal de Nobold. Recontei os integrantes do grupo que eu conseguia ver, treze, realmente só faltava ele. Sentei-me novamente próximo à fogueira e alimentei-a, esperando que o homem só tivesse se afastado para mijar ou outra coisa, e que em breve voltasse. Mas os minutos passavam e ele não voltava, e eu olhava para suas coisas no chão, perto da árvore sob a qual ele dormira antes de ser acordado por Hamzi, e minha preocupação aumentava a cada instante. Até que decidi procurá-lo além das árvores ao redor da clareira, provavelmente ele só havia se afastado mesmo para fazer suas necessidades e acabara caindo de sono no mesmo lugar. Não havia necessidade de acordar os outros.

- Nobold? Nobold? – chamei, enquanto rodeava as árvores, gritando mais alto à medida que me afastava do acampamento. Eu não sabia em que direção ele podia estar, mas imaginando ouvir um conveniente barulho de água vindo da parte em que o terreno se inclinava, desci para lá.

De fato, havia um pequeno riacho ali, e eu o segui pela margem imaginando que Nobold tivesse feito o mesmo, procurando algum lugar apropriado onde pudesse se apoiar para se agachar e devolver à natureza aquilo que dela viera.

- No... bold? – chamei pela última vez, e finalmente reparei que a apenas alguns metros de mim, do outro lado do córrego, uma imensa cabeça se virou, e um par de olhos me encarou. Era a criatura mais bizarra que eu já vira, que eu não notara há até alguns segundos graças à sua cor que se camuflava com as árvores ao redor. Na mão do bicho havia um grande osso com pedaços de carne que eu logo pude perceber do que era: a égua que soltáramos à noite, ou algo que sobrara dela, estava jogada disforme aos pés do grandioso troll. Ele me encarou mais alguns segundos, mastigando, quando ambos ouvimos um assobio vindo do outro lado da floresta, para além dele, e quando ele virou a cabeça para olhar, eu aproveitei e corri riacho acima, em direção ao acampamento. Meu coração estava disparado, e ver-me pela primeira vez diante de um monstro desse foi a mesma sensação que tive ao enfrentar cara a cara o cachorro Stripa, seis verões antes.

Antes mesmo de chegar ao acampamento eu já gritava, tirando os demais soldados do sono:

- Troll! Troll!

Amhar acordou num pulo, e correu até sua espada, sacando-a com a mão esquerda, que não era a habitual. Galdor e Gildor ainda estavam sonolentos enquanto vestiam suas armaduras e armavam as tiras do escuro. Amlach já estava acordado antes mesmo de eu chegar, e estivera sentado próximo à fogueira, de espada na mão.

- Onde está Nobold? – perguntou ele.

- Eu não sei, eu... – lembrei-me do assobio que chamara a atenção do monstro, e só então eu pensei que podia ser o bêbado. – Mas que burro eu sou! Ele está lá embaixo, e corre perigo!

- Vamos descer imediatamente então! – tornou Amlach, erguendo-se do tronco.

Eu e Amlach corremos na frente, e agora eu já estava equipado com armadura e escudo, além da minha pequena espada, que eu ganhara de Haldad e apelidara de Kalmagol, Lâmina Brilhante no idioma sindarin.

O troll não estava mais no local onde eu o vira, mas deixara lá o que restara de seu desjejum. Chamamos por Nobold, e ouvimos outro assobio, semelhante ao primeiro, vindo do outro lado do riacho, mas mais além. Atravessamos sem grandes problemas, pois a água mal chegava ao joelho, e seguimos. Continuamos chamando seu nome, mas os assobios cessaram, o que nos sugeriu parar de gritar também. Procuramos alguma trilha no capim que pudesse indicar a passagem do troll, mas não encontramos nada. Até que novamente ouvimos o assobio distante, desta vez à nossa direita, e Amlach liderou a marcha àquela direção, dificultada pelo ambiente cerrado da floresta, e acompanhada pelo piar insistente dos pássaros que acabavam de acordar. Pensei ter ouvido novamente o assobio vindo atrás de nós, e o velho Hazan teve certeza que o ouviu novamente à direita, mas agora estava tudo muito confuso com o som dos pássaros atrapalhando. Amlach gritou várias vezes para que Nobold mudasse o som, mas nós não podíamos ouvir qualquer resposta, ou se podíamos, não conseguíamos compreender. E a maldita trilha no capim não aparecia.

O que apareceu foi uma grande árvore caída no chão, e Hamzi se aproximou dela para verificar alguma pista de orc. De fato, havia uma grande pegada na areia, e a partir daí ficou fácil descobrir o caminho, pois havia ossos de cavalo e de cordeiro em tudo quanto é lugar, e à medida que nos afastávamos do cerrado, o mal cheiro de carniça e de fezes aumentava, junto com o número de carniça e fezes espalhadas pelo chão. Até que vimos a entrada de uma caverna, uma pequena gruta num morro elevado, com algumas estacas no chão e algumas vigas no teto, sustentando a terra.

- Ei! – ouvimos a voz de Nobold, que logo apareceu, saltando de cima do morro acima da caverna, postando-se junto à entrada da mesma e acenando para nós. – Venham aqui!

- O troll não está aí dentro? – perguntei, enquanto aproximávamos-nos, hesitantes.

- Está aqui sim, mas não há risco. Ele não pode sair – ele apontou o céu, que estava claro e dava ao mundo seus primeiros raios de sol.

- Trolls odeiam luz do sol – disse Gildor, como se ninguém soubesse disso.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Amlach, um pouco irritado, talvez por ter se lembrado assim como eu de que ninguém ficara para vigiar o acampamento.

- Bom, é uma longa história, mas posso contar. Você tem álcool aí?

- Era para você estar olhando o acampamento, não criando problemas! – fez Amhar, furioso demais para se conter.

- Ei, calma aí, chefe, eu fiz o meu turno, o rapazinho aí sabe disso – ele apontou para mim, e eu achei melhor não dizer nada enquanto ele continuava. – Mas eu precisava ir ao banheiro, e de repente havia o ursinho e tal. Mas isso é passado não vamos nos preocupar mais com isso.

- Sim, vamos nos preocupar com nossas coisas que ficaram para trás – disser Amlach. – Precisamos voltar já!

- Você irá correndo na frente, Nobold, e torça para que esteja tudo em ordem quando chegar, caso contrário você nos pagará tudo que perdermos aqui, nem que tenha que vender sua barba para isso!

- Nossa comida é mais importante que a segurança da bela dama e das demais pessoas que estão dentro desta caverna, então? – fez Nobold, a voz embargada e as pernas dançando para manter-se de pé.

- O que você está dizendo?

- Há uma jaula aí dentro, com seis ou sete pessoas, talvez eu não tenha contado direito. Mas tinha uma mulher muito linda, e ela gostou de mim – ele mostrou sua falta de dentes num sorriso desagradável.

- Se for verdade, provavelmente estão sendo guardados para engorda, trolls gostam de engordar suas vítimas antes de comê-las – observou Gildor.

- Bom, ele trouxe um grande pernil de égua, acho que daria para alimentar até sete pessoas, se fosse bem preparado, e se fosse acompanhado de uma caninha...

- Quer dizer que o senhor entrou dentro da caverna do troll? – perguntou Amhar, já menos furioso com a atitude de seu subordinado. – Pelo menos o senhor é corajoso, senhor Nobold, se é que eu não posso dizer louco.

- O que faremos então? – perguntei.

- Tiraremos o troll daí, é claro – respondeu Amhar, a espada embainhada na cintura e a mão esquerda coçando a barba.

- Seria bom se não o deixássemos muito nervoso, ou a vida dos que estão lá dentro correm perigo – interviu mais uma vez Gildor.

- Claro, vamos pedir gentilmente ao troll que se renda e devolva sua refeição. Caso ele não concorde, nós vamos embora silenciosamente, para não deixá-lo nervoso – fez novamente Amhar, impaciente com a situação. – Nós devíamos estar a caminho de Walach, não salvando civis! Hazan, volte ao acampamento com Nobold, e se ele der um passo para fora daquela clareira, mate-o sem hesitar.

Todos fizemos caretas com o humor de Amhar. Ele já estava pegando o jeito de ser chefe.

- Agora vamos pensar numa maneira de entrar – continuou ele. – Alguém tem uma idéia?


	13. Lacey

**O Espelho de Mandos**

**Capítulo 13: Lacey**

- Não seria melhor se um de nós voltasse até o acampamento e trouxesse algum material de fazer fogo? – perguntou Barnar, um de nossos companheiros de comitiva. Era um sujeito gordo de corpo e de rosto, com uma pele muito branca. Cultivava uma barba comprida e lisa nascendo no queixo, e dentre nós era o que usava as melhores roupas.

- Eu já expliquei, senhor Barnar, que não temos o dia todo – respondeu impacientemente Amhar, cujo humor continuava ácido, mas não demonstrava a mesma fúria que tivera com Nobold minutos atrás. – Ir até lá e voltar vai gastar muito mais tempo, enquanto daqui a pouco um de nós já estará lá dentro, tentando persuadir o troll a sair.

Quando se é jovem e não se possui qualquer linhagem sangüínea que te garanta uma posição de liderança no exército, as únicas habilidades que você desenvolve nos treinamentos são força, agilidade, disciplina, técnica e resistência. Os professores geralmente não estão interessados em ensinar qualquer noção de estratégia de guerra, ou qualquer coisa que aguce a percepção e inteligência de um potencial soldado raso. Isso não é interessante para quem detém o poder.

Mas comigo não havia sido assim. Enquanto estive com Lanval, ele tentou não me ater somente às capacidades físicas e de combate, mas entremeio às histórias de guerra que me contava, mostrara-me como os reis élficos e seus generais pensavam e tomavam decisões. Ensinou-me formas de comandar uma tropa, como escolher formações apropriadas para determinadas situações, ensinou-me como mudar essas formações no meio de uma luta, dependendo do relevo do campo de batalha. Meu treinamento com Lanval foi deveras completo, e durante toda minha vida eu devi quase tudo a ele.

Mas devo admitir que eu não fui um bom aluno, pelo menos quanto à parte teórica da coisa. Lanval e Haleth haviam tentado me ensinar os idiomas élficos, mas as únicas coisas que eu aprendera foram poucas frases básicas, algumas palavras engraçadas e quase todos os palavrões. Lanval tentara me ensinar a manufatura e o artesanato, mas eu nunca fui minimamente interessado por isso também. Eu fora um aluno exclusivamente interessado em espadas e escudos, que achara que nada na vida haveria em que eu precisasse de algo que não fosse a força. Por isso hoje, em frente à toca do troll, eu não pensara em nada melhor que o plano proposto por Amhar: alguém entraria na caverna, tentaria chamar a atenção do monstro e correria para fora assim que ele viesse, trazendo-o consigo para que fosse morto sob a luz do sol.

- Muito bem, quem se dispõe a ir? – perguntou mais uma vez Amhar, e novamente ficamos todos mudos. – Eu terei que escolher, então...

- Eu irei – eu já havia tomado a decisão, mas só agora tive coragem de me pronunciar.

- Eu também vou – disse Amlach, levantando a mão.

Amhar olhou-nos, avaliativamente. Provavelmente estava se perguntando se seria uma boa idéia mandar os mais jovens, mas provavelmente ao olhar Barnar e os outros, que não estavam em tão boa forma quanto nós, finalmente assentiu.

- Muito bem, estou de acordo. Vocês dois aí, esse fogo sai ou não sai?

Galdor e Gildor estavam entretidos há mais de dez minutos na tarefa complicada que é criar fogo a partir do nada, somente atritando-se dois pedaços de pau. Eu achava que a sugestão de Barnar deveria ser seguida, ou Amlach e eu teríamos que adentrar a caverna às cegas.

Então Hamzi voltou. Ele era o sujeito mais alto de nós, tinha uma pele quase tão escura quanto a minha, um peito muito largo e uma cara bastante estranha: era larga, mas apresentava queixos, lábios e nariz finos, numa expressão séria que eu nunca havia visto sorrir. Ele trazia consigo um ninho de pássaro e um pedaço de pau com um tecido amarrado na ponta. Só ao conversar com ele depois eu fui descobrir que ele havia umedecido o tecido com fezes de troll e a gordura do cadáver de algum animal que ele achara. Ajoelhou-se perto de nós e com um movimento simples usando duas facas, criou uma fagulha que instantaneamente fez o ninho queimar. Em seguida, amarrou o ninho junto ao pau, e a tocha estava pronta.

Peguei a tocha um pouco impressionado com o homem, que olhou pra mim e me desejou boa sorte. Eu não estava nem um pouco excitado para entrar na caverna do troll, mas confesso que as palavras de Hamzi inspiraram em mim uma estranha confiança, quase como se fossem palavras mágicas. Os demais membros da comitiva disseram o mesmo, dando-nos tapas nos ombros, e eu e Amlach finalmente entramos.

Logo após os primeiros passos chegamos a algo que a princípio parecia um pequeno declive do terreno para baixo, mas logo vimos tratar-se de uma queda brusca mesmo. O teto também curvava-se para a frente, fechando nossa passagem alguns metros adiante, e eu cheguei a duvidar se algum troll realmente conseguiria passar por uma fenda estreita daquela. Abaixei-me e levei o fogo para baixo, tentando avaliar a altura da queda.

- Não pode ser tão alto – sussurrou Amlach, e antes que eu pudesse responder, saltou em direção à parede do outro lado da fenda, pegando impulso nela e saltando novamente para a parede abaixo de mim, e com um novo impulso, atingiu novamente a parede oposta. – A tocha! – ouvi sua voz alguns segundos depois, espantado, e deixei nossa lanterna cair. Ele a pegou no ar e eu então pude ver a profundidade do buraco: de oito a nove metros.

Com um pressentimento horrível, preparei-me para saltar e fazer o mesmo que Amlach fizera. Eu sabia que não ia conseguir, mas agora eu não poderia ficar para trás.

- Espere aí – sussurrou novamente ele, e o vi se afastar e voltar, trazendo com enorme esforço um pequeno tronco de árvore, de uns quatro metros de comprimento, e o colocar de pé encostado à parede. Eu estava aliviado com aquela alternativa, mas logo vi que a possibilidade de escorregar mais de quatro metros até a extremidade do tronco não era tão animadora assim.

Não foi tão ruim quanto eu esperava. Após atingir o topo da madeira com um dos pés, o peso do meu corpo me jogou para a frente, mas com uma força surpreendente Amlach impulsionou a ponta do tronco para o mesmo lado, e com um susto absurdo eu me vi sendo arremessado à parede oposta da fenda. Bati de cara com a terra, e deslizando novamente meu corpo pela parede, agarrei-me a umas raízes presas ao local, mas que se desprenderam facilmente do chão ao sentirem a força do meu peso. Mesmo assim serviram para amortecer ainda mais queda.

- Não quebrou nada, né? – sussurrou Amlach, ajudando-me a me levantar, mas eu estava assustado demais com a queda para falar. Pus-me de pé e com as costas da mão tentei limpar o rosto, que agora também estava molhado com o líquido que cobria o chão sob nossos pés. O barulho de água à nossa frente nos sugeria que no interior da gruta havia um pequeno lago subterrâneo, e que em algum lugar ele estaria dando à luz algum pequeno riacho fora da caverna.

- Não acredito que Nobold desceu aqui – falei, ainda tentando me recompôr.

- Ei! Ei! Aqui! – só então nós ouvimos os sussurros que vinham do alto, à nossa frente. Amlach correu primeiro, e então eu vi a jaula tosca cavada na parede no lado norte no lago, fechada com grandes pedaços de ossos e paus, e as pessoas dentro dela. Não pude contar quantos havia, pois um rugido horrendo preencheu todo o interior da caverna, fazendo-me desviar os olhos para o outro lado, de onde vinha a figura gigante, andando em minha direção.

- Amlach! Luz aqui! – só tive tempo de gritar, para em seguida sentir o impacto de uma mão imensa contra meu corpo, arremessando-me alguns metros atrás. Caí na água, ao lado de Amlach, que agora se virara para o troll, ficando de costas para os reféns, que gritavam incoerentemente, torcendo por nós.

Tentei me reerguer o mais rápido que pude, minha cabeça rodando um pouco devido aos dois vôos consecutivos em tão pouco tempo. Mas o monstro investiu agilmente contra nós, cada passo percorrendo quase três metros apesar da água. Amlach saltou para um lado e eu rolei para o outro, tentando não ser levado pelas ondas que o movimento do troll criava. Provavelmente porque Amlach estava com a tocha de luz, o monstro esqueceu de mim e foi em sua direção. Ele tentava se afastar andando para o raso, onde teria menos dificuldade para se locomover.

- Galdweth – ouvi sua voz vinda do outro lado do troll, e por cima deste vi a tocha ser arremessada. Saltei e peguei-a antes de cair na água, sabendo que se aquele fogo apagasse, estaríamos trucidados em meio àquela escuridão.

- Amlach, temos que ir – gritei, tentando alcançar o troll e distraí-lo para dar tempo de Amlach correr. Só então lembrei do pequeno penhasco e que seria impossível fugirmos por ele, com um troll correndo em nosso encalço.

- Acho que não vai dar – disse ele, e então eu ouvi os primeiros sons de aço. O troll rugia a cada vez que tentava acertar Amlach e era retribuído com uma ferroada de sua espada.

Olhei para os lados, procurando algum lugar seco onde pudesse deixar a tocha, para em seguida conseguir usar as duas mãos para lutar. Não poderia ser com um dos reféns, pois eles estavam longe demais da luta para conseguir iluminar. Achei uma pedra grudada na parede e deixei nossa lanterna ali.

Então a luta começou, pelo menos para mim. Eu não conseguia ver o que acontecia entre o troll e Amlach, pois o corpanzil do primeiro atrapalhava minha visão. Ataquei-o por trás sem hesitar, e apesar de usar toda minha força, pude ver como era difícil furar aquele couro cinza. O monstro respondeu ao meu golpe com um movimento brusco com o braço, que eu tentei bloquear com o escudo, mas que quase me fez alcançar o outro lado da caverna novamente.

- Corra ao redor dele, não o deixe te acertar! – gritou Amlach mais uma vez, enquanto eu tentava me recompor. O monstro estava enfurecido, mas apesar de eu estar assustadíssimo com a força descomunal e a agilidade surpreendente daquela besta, agora uma raiva incomum começava a se apoderar de mim. Eu não poderia morrer no covil de um troll.

Ouvi as vozes das pessoas presas na jaula, e tentei novamente aguçar a visão naquele breu mal-iluminado e me recompor. Amlach corria de um lado para o outro, tentando cansar o troll, e usava a espada como escudo, bloqueando os ataques de forma excepcional. Levantei-me então, novamente, e soltei a tira que prendia o escudo ao meu braço, abandonando-o para, como meu parceiro, usar minhas duas mãos na empunhadura da espada. Corri novamente em direção ao troll.

De repente a raiva se apoderou de mim e eu senti-a se extravasar subitamente através dos gritos, e agora eu estava de frente para o troll, recebendo o peso de seu corpo com a lâmina de Kalmagol, empunhando-a com as duas mãos, ora contra-atacando utilizando-a como um machado, ora contra-atacando utilizando-a como uma lança. O troll estava cada vez mais enfurecido, embora estivesse se cansando, mas eu estava mais nervoso, e apesar de eu ter sido arremessado mais duas vezes contra as paredes da caverna, em ambas eu me levantei quase instantaneamente, e voltei gritando ao meu alvo.

Enquanto isso, Amlach se desviava e cortava a carne da besta com uma agilidade exuberante, embora eu estivesse concentrado demais em matar para perceber suas proezas. Ele sabia acertar o monstro em seus pontos mais fracos, e sabia prever cada movimento do mesmo, utilizando-os a seu favor.

Até chegar um momento em que o troll parecia tão cansado e ferido, e nossa vitória parecia tão próxima, que nossa atenção já estava mais branda, o que quase nos custou caro. O monstro deu-me de repente as costas, e usou as duas mãos para agarrar Amlach. Amlach não conseguiu se esquivar a tempo, e embora tivesse cortado um dos dedos do troll, a outra mão da criatura puxou-o separando de sua espada, e agora Amlach estava erguido no ar, indefeso. Eu tentei saltar sobre a retaguarda do troll, mas nesse mesmo momento ele também levantou vôo, fazendo toda a caverna tremer e uma parte do teto desabar quando aterrissou do outro lado, próximo de onde eu havia pendurado a tocha.

Segurando Amlach só com uma das mãos agora, ele ergueu a outra e usou-a para arrancar uma enorme pedra da parede, a mesma onde a tocha estava presa. Com mais um rugido ensurdecedor, voltou correndo para mim, a pedra erguida acima da cabeça, e de repente uma enorme vontade de me esconder se apoderou de mim. O bloco tinha quase o dobro do meu tamanho, se aquilo me acertasse eu seria esmagado como um inseto. Mas em meio ao medo, uma idéia louca se apoderou de mim. Larguei a espada no chão e corri em direção ao troll, o mais rápido que eu pude.

A criatura provavelmente se surpreendeu com minha atitude, pois esgueirando-me entre suas pernas e sendo quase pisado, eu consegui escalar suas costas. Seus braços, apesar de longos, não conseguiam fazer suas mãos me alcançarem, e mesmo se conseguissem, não poderiam me agarrar enquanto não soltassem Amlach ou a pedra. Meu amigo parecia desacordado na mão do troll.

Enquanto a criatura rugia e se contorcia a cada apunhalada de minha faca em seus ombros, eu de repente vislumbrei minha chance perfeita. O troll finalmente tentara usar a pedra para me atacar novamente, mas nesse momento eu subi em seu braço e alcancei a tocha que ainda estava fincada nela.

- Por Aulë! – gritei, e com um último pulo alcancei seu rosto, e finquei a ponta fumegante da tocha dentro do olho do bicho. Urrando enormemente e tremendo de dor, o troll soltou Amlach e a pedra, e deixando minha tocha ali, saltei novamente para a segurança do chão, tentando me manter longe dos pés daquele monstro. Ele levara as duas mãos ao rosto, e com um ganido incomum se afastou de nós, correndo em direção ao fundo da caverna.

Estirado no chão, exausto, ouvi os urras e vivas de quem estava na jaula, e sentindo um cansaço terrível lembrei-me de libertá-los e carregar Amlach para fora dali. A caverna estava totalmente escura agora, mas pelo menos o troll não iria voltar.

Sentindo a dor tomar conta de cada músculo de meu corpo, rastejei até Amlach, ergui-o e coloquei-o no ombro, e comecei a procurar Kalmagol no lugar onde eu achava que havia deixado-a. Os reféns gritavam para que eu os tirasse rápido dali, mas sem minha espada eu não sabia como poderia cortar os troncos que os mantinham presos à parede. Na verdade, eu já não sabia sequer se teria força suficiente pra cortar um fino fio de cabelo com a lâmina já amassada de Kalmagol.

Demorou, mas eu a encontrei. Agora sem a luz da tocha, minha visão demorava a se acostumar com o local, e mesmo com minha pupila dilatada ao máximo havia muito pouco que eu conseguiria ver. Mas para minha sorte Kalmagol era de um aço muito brilhante, que me ajudou a encontrá-la. E a ver o reflexo de algo se movendo acima de mim.

Abaixei-me no exato instante em que o ar se deslocou poucos centímetros acima da minha cabeça. Como eu já devia ter imaginado, o troll não vivia sozinho naquele lugar. O que quer que tivesse passado acima de mim e tentado me agarrar, soltou um guincho grave seguido de outro agudo, e com uma respiração ofegante se afastou, escalando o teto em direção à jaula. De repente ouvi um grito, os reféns estavam sendo atacados.

Corri mais uma vez o máximo que pude, carregando Amlach num braço, Kalmagol e o escudo no outro. Minhas pernas me matavam. Vislumbrei os raios de luz de uma tocha que se aproximava na escuridão. Finalmente Amhar mandara mais alguém.

A luz se aproximou rapidamente, enquanto uma criança era arrastada para longe da jaula, e a criatura estranha que tentara me agarrar carregava-a para longe, para as sombras. Soltei Amlach onde eu estava e novamente corri, fazendo um novo percurso. A coisa parecera entrar por outra fenda próxima ao teto, e sumira. O choro da criança fora abafado pelas paredes, até desaparecer por completo. Peguei minha faca e comecei a escalar, inconsciente do que acontecia atrás de mim.

- Galdweth! Galdweth! - ouvi Amhar me chamar, e olhei para trás. A comitiva estava toda lá, e havia duas novas tochas.

- Eles levaram um dos reféns! Uma criança – falei, e voltei a escalar.

- Galdweth, não entre aí. Não entre aí! – gritou ele, e eu não dei ouvidos. Mais um salto e eu estava dentro.

Eu não conseguia ver muito adiante, pois a minha própria sombra tampava a luz que vinha de fora. Mas eu podia ouvir os soluços e um gemido baixo, provavelmente da criança que fora raptada.

- Monstro! Devolva a criança que capturou, ou eu vou fazer contigo o mesmo que com seu amigo troll!

Ouvi um choro diferente do da criança, um som mais grave e mais abafado. Vinha de poucos metros à minha frente, e eu desejei muito conseguir enxergar no escuro para saber o que estava acontecendo. Eu não podia golpear a esmo, pois havia uma criança ali. O que fazer?

Eu ainda estava absorto em meus pensamentos confusos quando o vulto se aproximou de mim. Derrubando-me no pequeno corredor, a coisa continuou correndo pela parede e se perdeu. Não consegui ver se estava levando a criança ou não, mas logo eu descobri a resposta.

- Mamãe? – ouvi sua voz, e com um suspiro de alívio, aproximei-me e peguei-a no colo. A menina abraçou-me e começou a chorar.

- Silêncio! Silêncio, garota – eu era sem jeito com crianças, e odiava ouvi-las chorar.

Quando voltei à parte central da caverna, os reféns já estavam libertos. Amhar preparava-se para partir, mas quando me viu, foi até mim ajudar-me a descer. Sua expressão era ao mesmo tempo zangada e aliviada.

- Você desobedeceu uma ordem, soldado! Receberá punição por isso.

- Como quiser, senhor – falei, e novamente o cansaço se apoderara de mim. O simples ato de andar para mim já era uma punição à altura de um crime de deserção.

- Por favor, a minha filha, senhor – ouvi uma voz se aproximando logo atrás de Amhar, e uma dos reféns veio até mim pegar a criança dos meus braços. No primeiro momento em que a vi, descobri a quem Nobold se referia ao falar de uma mulher muito linda que gostara dele. Ela devia ter uns vinte anos, um rosto moreno perfeito e cabelos e olhos castanhos. Suas roupas sujas revelavam através das curvas a suntuosidade de seu corpo por baixo do tecido. Adolescente que era, pisquei os olhos, a fim de enxergá-la melhor naquela pouca claridade. – Oh, Cibele, que bom que você está bem! Viu, eu disse que não precisava ter medo. Agora acabou... acabou, não chore.

A menina, que aparentava ter uns cinco anos, voltou a chorar nos braços da mãe, depois de um breve período de silêncio no meu colo.

- Vamos sair logo daqui, senhora – disse Amhar, pegando no ombro da mulher.

- Você é um monstro, sabia? – gritou ela, afastando-se dele bruscamente. – Como pôde não se importar com a vida de minha filha? Ela tem apenas cinco anos!

Aquela repreensão fez meu chefe perder subitamente o ar autoritário e relembrar-me o Amhar do dia anterior. Vi-o balançar a cabeça, desnorteado, e dar-nos as costas.

- Como quiser, como quiser, eu que não ficarei agüentando xingatório de mulher! Galdweth, faça-a calar a boca e tire-a daqui, nos vemos depois lá fora – ele se afastou.

Assisti aquilo com meu senso de justiça um pouco ferido.

- Você é Galdweth de Ugür? – perguntou a moça, enquanto eu ainda devaneava a respeito da capacidade de minhas pernas para agüentarem meu peso até o lado de fora da caverna.

Olhei para ela, surpreso e encantado com sua beleza tão suja de lama e poeira.

- Como sabes?

- Não se lembra de mim? Sou Lacey Delfingor, sua cunhada!


	14. Desavenças

**O Espelho de Mandos**

**Capítulo 14: Desavenças**

Meus dias em Mallad costumavam ser cansativos o suficiente para fazer-me esquecer Haleth completamente. Geralmente eu estava concentrado demais no treino ou ocupado demais no campo durante o dia, e durante a noite eu ficava tão exausto que era impossível pensar em qualquer coisa antes de dormir. Mallad não era muito diferente de Ugür: as pessoas moravam numa região que recebia o nome da cidade, e ao redor ficavam os campos, que eram cultivados comunitariamente. Em outros lugares, principalmente em Thargelion, cada família possuía sua própria terra e cuidava de sua plantação individualmente, resultando assim numa demografia bem mais dispersa, havendo menos cidades e vilas que em Estolad. Um lugar assim devia ser bem mais difícil de se proteger, e por isso deveria chamar bem mais a atenção dos orcs, mas pelo que parecia, infelizmente era do Estolad que esses seres vis gostavam mais.

Eu tinha quatorze anos e trabalhava no campo quase todos os dias. O esquema de revezamento de enxadas estava criticamente prejudicado pela falta de homens em Mallad, fazendo com que até mesmo as mulheres e os mais jovens participassem desse trabalho braçal. Por isso os meus dias eram ainda mais fatigantes aqui que em Dolmed.

Mas às vezes eu pensava nela, seja durante o trabalho, seja durante o treino, seja minutos antes de dormir. E então eu me perguntava se ela ainda lembrava-se de mim, imaginando que sim, e sentindo uma pontada de remorso por estar pensando tão pouco nela. Será que eu não a amava mais?

O remorso voltou quando peguei-me observando o contorno da roupa sobre os seios de Lacey. Eu concordava com Nobold quando este afirmara que ela era linda, e mais que fascinado com a beleza de seu rosto, eu ficava excitado com o formato de seu corpo, que ao contrário do da maioria das mulheres, era esguio e esbelto, tinha proporções mais afinadas que eram ainda mais destacadas pelas roupas masculinas que ela usava. Desviei o olhar e tentei concentrar minha atenção no som de uma coruja que piava próxima de nós.

- Posso pegar sua espada? – perguntou Cibele, aproximando-se novamente de mim. A menina parecia não se lembrar de minha reprimenda quando chorara no meu colo aquela manhã, e durante todo o dia criara uma curiosa simpatia por mim, seu novo tio.

- O que você pretende fazer com ela? – perguntei, deitado com as mãos cruzadas debaixo da cabeça, apoiadas na mochila. Kalmagol estava em sua bainha, deitada sobre minha barriga, perpendicularmente ao meu corpo. Deitar-se com ela presa ao cinturão não era muito confortável, então eu sempre dormia abraçado com ela, de forma que fosse difícil alguém tomá-la de mim sem me acordar.

- Quero matar uma raposa. Ela nos seguiu na estrada hoje e agora quer comer um dos cavalos.

- Raposas não comem cavalos. Elas só comem uvas.

- Essa come. Ela é grande e voa.

- Então não é uma raposa, e sim um morcego.

- Então quero matá-lo.

- Só tem um jeito de matar um morcego. Você precisará capturá-lo com uma rede e gritar no ouvido dele até que ele morra.

Cibele riu alegremente e correu até sua mãe, que também estava deitada encostada a uma árvore próxima à que guardava meu leito. Ela cochichou algo em seu ouvido que fez Lacey lançar-me um olhar repreensivo:

- Você está ensinando besteiras à sua sobrinha de novo?

- Desculpe, sen... Lacey – ela me obrigara a chamá-la pelo nome desde que eu a chamara pela primeira vez de senhorita. Afinal, ainda que houvesse poucas chances de um dia eu encontrar meu irmão com vida, agora ela fazia parte da minha família.

Quando eu lhe contara a verdade sobre Arameth aquela manhã, ela imediatamente perdera seu humor que só havia demonstrado descontração até então, apesar de ter-me dito pouco antes que graças ao troll havia perdido tudo. "Tudo o quê?", eu perguntara, e após pensar um pouco olhando para o céu ela me respondera: "não sei"; dera uma risada e mudamos de assunto, fazendo-o chegar minutos depois em Arameth e seu sumiço em Gorgoroth, sobre o qual eu dissera que nada sabia, mas que um dia eu esperava viajar até lá para encontrá-lo. A partir daí ela ficou em silêncio quase o dia todo, só voltando a me dirigir a palavra agora.

- Me empresta sua espada! – choramingou Cibele, voltando a olhar para mim.

Olhei para Lacey, interrogativamente.

- Você não vai agüentar levantá-la, querida, é pesada demais pra você – disse Lacey, abraçando Cibele e afagando-lhe os cabelos.

- Ah -, fez a filha, e sentou-se ao lado da mãe, presa pelo braço da mesma. Ela ainda olhava para mim com cara de choro, por isso virei-me para o outro lado e fechei os olhos. Eu também precisava dormir, ou seria novamente dominado pelo sono durante meu turno, como acontecera na madrugada anterior.

- Galdweth – chamou-me Lacey, ao que respondi com um resmungo -, vocês vão se demorar em Walach?

Voltei-me para ela, encontrando seus olhos fixos nos meus, e tentei reprimir com desconforto o efeito que isso me causava.

- Por que quer saber? Planeja voltar conosco a Mallad, depois que terminarmos nossa missão? – tentei imprimir naturalidade à voz.

- Eu não sei muito bem para onde ir. Acho que não tenho um lugar para ficar.

- Como não? Onde está sua família, seus pais, seus irmãos?

- Eu não sei. Eu não me lembro.

- Que absurdo! Como você consegue lembrar-se de mim e não consegue lembrar-se de onde mora?

Ela desviou os olhos de mim, um pouco nervosa, e olhou para o céu.

- Acho que eu morava em Balan. Conheci Arameth lá.

- Então é para lá que você deve voltar. É o caminho oposto ao que estamos fazendo – eu estava me zangando com a confusão daquela mulher. Desde que nos conhecêramos, quase todas as perguntas que eu fizera-lhe ficaram sem resposta, e agora cada vez mais ela mostrava-se cheia de dúvidas e mistérios.

- Você não quer que eu siga para lá sozinha com minha filha, para ser capturada de novo, né?

- Você devia ter seguido com os demais civis a Mallad!

- Galdweth, nós estamos tentando dormir! – advertiu-me Amhar, deitado do outro lado da fogueira.

- Desculpe-me, chefe – respondi e depois silenciei-me, pondo-me a fitar o céu. Lacey também ficou alguns segundos em silêncio.

- Eu não conhecia nenhum deles. E além disso, a companhia de quinze cavaleiros armados garante bem mais segurança à minha filha que dez civis a pé – tornou ela, num tom de voz bem mais baixo.

- Você também não nos conhece. E pode ser bem mais arriscado para você andar com quinze homens armados que com dez civis a pé.

- Vocês são homens de Imlach, não me causariam nenhum mal!

- Você se lembra de Imlach, mas não se lembra de sua família? Afinal, que espécie de amnésia é essa?

Lacey deve ter se sentido magoada, pois calou-se e voltou a fitar o céu. Só então me ocorreu uma idéia, e eu de repente me arrependi de minhas rudes palavras.

- Você é uma andarilha, não é? – perguntei, lembrando-me de que ela era noiva do meu irmão, e perguntando-me se ele teria de fato querido desposar uma mendiga. Talvez em sua época, Lacey estivesse numa outra situação.

- É... acho que sim – disse ela, e não havia rancor em sua voz.

- Você perdeu seus pais, então?

- Também acho que sim. Não me lembro deles. Lembro-me de Arameth. E depois há um vazio... – ela virou-se para o outro lado, e eu achei melhor não incomodá-la mais. Cibele ainda me olhava, não mais com um olhar de choro, mas com uma expressão de raiva. Mostrou-me a língua e foi buscar os braços de sua mãe.

* * *

Acordei assustado, sentindo algo puxar Kalmagol de mim. Estendendo meu braço para tomá-la de volta e pondo-me de pé num segundo, vi Cibele afastar-se de mim, olhando-me assustada.

- Garota! Nunca mais faça isso de novo! – meu coração estava disparado, pois além de ter sido acordado de forma brusca, vários pesadelos haviam assombrado minha noite. Desde o incidente com os bandidos que tentaram levar o anel de Haleth de mim, todas as minhas noites tinham sido pacíficas até então; quase sempre eu sonhava com nada e de vez em quando eu sonhava com Haleth ou com os treinos em Mallad ou Dolmed. Mas desta vez duas figuras voltaram nítidas à minha mente, enquanto eu dormia: o sujeito de armadura negra que eu havia encontrado na floresta há anos, do qual há muito tempo eu já havia esquecido; e Arameth, meu irmão, sentado maltrapilho numa caverna, abraçado a algo que eu sabia ser o tal Espelho de Mandos. Havia outras pessoas no sonho, mas agora que eu acordara, não conseguia mais me lembrar quem eram ou o que faziam. Sentei-me na grama, a fim de apaziguar a tontura que me tomou por ter acordado e levantado de forma tão violenta.

- Bom dia – fez Cibele, mostrando-me um beicinho e correndo até sua mãe, que estava no centro do acampamento, rodeada pelos homens, parecendo mexer no fogo, preparando nosso café da manhã.

Olhei ao redor e não encontrei mais ninguém dormindo, eu era certamente o último a acordar. O sol ainda não havia aparecido no horizonte bloqueado pelas árvores, mas o azul acinzentado do céu anunciava sua chegada para breve.

- Bom dia, rapaz – fez Hamzi, ao se aproximar de mim com uma caneca fumegante. Sentou-se ao meu lado e pôs-se a assoprar o conteúdo. – Chá?

Eu o olhava ainda um pouco aturdido, sentindo-me minúsculo perto daquele ser monstruosamente alto. À exceção de Amhar, e talvez de Amlach e os gêmeos, ele era o único que parecia um guerreiro de verdade naquela comitiva. Tinha os braços longos que se mostravam genuinamente musculosos com os ombros à mostra; as mangas de sua blusa foram aparentemente cortadas à mão na altura dos ombros, com a provável intenção de destacar sua força intimidadora.

- Vista seu colete quando terminar de comer, a partir de agora vamos entrar em terreno perigoso – tornou ele.

Eu não costumava sentir muita fome de manhã, por isso não me movi em direção à roda que se servia do que quer que fosse que estivesse sendo servido.

- Por que não me acordou à noite, para fazer meu turno? – perguntei, lembrando-me repentinamente de que eu já devia estar acordado há horas.

- Ontem foi um dia muito cansativo para você. Você mostrou muita bravura e coragem ao enfrentar aquele troll – disse ele.

- Eu não estava sozinho – falei, sentindo-me satisfeito com aquele breve reconhecimento de meu feito. No dia anterior, à exceção de Lacey e Amlach, ninguém da comitiva havia demonstrado admiração com o fato de eu ter derrotado o troll. Ao contrário, o próprio Amlach havia ficado com todo o crédito, embora ele o recusasse, pois Amhar decidira que era o filho do rei que merecia ser elogiado. Todos os outros, seguindo seu exemplo, decidiram o mesmo. – Quem fez o meu turno?

- Eu mesmo.

- Você dobrou?! Hamzi, sabia que é provável que lutemos hoje? Como é que você vai fazer?

- Eu estou bem, não se preocupe comigo – ele terminou o chá, e eu imaginei que mesmo se ele estivesse sem dormir há uma semana, ainda haveria força naquele homem para derrubar uma fileira de dez orcs montados em lobos.

Mais um cavalo sumira aquela noite. Ele pertencia a Hazan, que ao descobri-lo, dera início a uma miríade de lamentações, começando uma listagem das virtudes de seu animal que iria dar lugar à narração da história de sua vida: desde que fora ganho numa disputa de dados em Maldor de um sujeito chamado Ernvel, que roubava como um maldito elfo-verde, e que, coincidentemente, dizia vir de Ossiriand para o Estolad em busca de trabalho – o que, com a absoluta certeza do velho, era a mais evidente bazófia.

Quando eu havia terminado de ajeitar a sela no dorso de Aracar, Amhar aproximou-se de mim, esquivando-se à ladainha e à rabugice de Hazan.

- Galdweth, diga-me – disse ele, falando quase num sussurro -, quando é que você vai se livrar dessa mulher?

- O quê? – olhei na direção de Lacey, que estava colocando suas botas enquanto sua filha corria ao seu redor. – Por quê?

- Você tem que se livrar dela – soava mais como um conselho que como uma ordem. – Agora já são dois cavalos que perdemos. Você está mantendo sua garupa ocupada com a mulher e a filha, enquanto poderia ocupá-la com outro soldado.

- Mas há tantos outros cavalos. Escolha outra garupa!

- Não temos certeza se algum dos demais agüentaria o peso. Talvez o de Amlach seja forte o bastante, mas... você sabe, ele é filho do rei.

Anuí, embora com uma careta de insatisfação. Eu sabia que Amlach não se importaria com algo assim, mas não era justo exigir de Amhar a mesma intimidade que eu tinha com o príncipe. Ele tentava cumprir bem seu papel de autoritário que às vezes concede privilégios.

- Além disso, existe o fato de que ela está incomodando o ambiente entre os soldados – continuou ele, devagar, e ao ouvir minha exclamação de espanto, acrescentou rapidamente: - não com todos os soldados. Mas você sabe que uma mulher numa comitiva traz má sorte. Nobold aparenta estar com raiva de você, e Sven disse-me durante nosso turno que planeja comprá-la de você.

- Comprá-la de mim? – dei um riso meio alto demais para o sigilo da conversa, mas logo voltei a baixar o tom: - ela não está à venda – como se eu fosse dono dela.

- Eu imaginei – respondeu ele, e eu podia jurar que havia frustração em sua voz.

- Onde eu devo deixá-la? No meio da floresta?

- A princípio, você sequer devia ter trazido ela até aqui.

- Eu sei – falei, e tornei a olhar para ela. Como ela era bonita. Eu não devia ficar surpreso que todos os homens da comitiva a cobiçassem. Eu mesmo a cobiçava. Não queria admitir, mas de fato eu desejava a noiva de meu irmão. E agora ela se aproximava de nós.

- Estão falando de mim? – perguntou ela, com uma naturalidade que me encantava.

- Não, nós... - a garganta de Amhar teve uma crise repentina que o fez engasgar, pigarrear e embolar algumas palavras que não fizeram sentido algum.

- Como já chegamos muito próximos do nosso destino, o Sr. Amhar e eu perguntávamo-nos onde a senhorita desejaria ficar – falei, sem conseguir conter o excesso forçado de cortesia, a fim de atingir Amhar, que lançou-me um olhar furioso enquanto Lacey me fitava com surpresa.

- Mas já discutimos isso ontem! Não ficou acordado que eu iria acompanhá-los até Walach?

- Infelizmente o Sr. Amhar não concorda muito com essa decisão.

- De modo algum, estou de pleno acordo! – fez ele, recuperando-se de seu acesso de tosse. – Eu apenas atentei para um pequeno inconveniente.

- Qual? – perguntou ela, com seus olhos de ágata a fitá-lo ingenuamente.

- Infelizmente, com a lamentável perda da montaria que se sucedeu durante esta madrugada, sem que qualquer um que tenha feito vigília à noite tenha notado – ele lançou um olhar acusador a mim, que supostamente teria feito um dos turnos de vigília, e que, portanto, era um suspeito de ter falhado no dever. Mas era óbvio que ele não poderia dizer nada abertamente ao meu respeito, pois ele era tão suspeito quanto eu, uma vez que um dos turnos também havia sido responsabilidade dele. – Bom, isso ocasionou a infeliz necessidade de dois nossos cavaleiros terem de compartilhar uma mesma sela.

- Entendo – disse Lacey. – Mas não sei por que isso me diz respeito.

Eu sabia. E estava odiando Amhar por isso.

- É só um mero detalhe, que talvez tenha escapado à vossa atenta percepção, senhorita – continuou ele, remedando a falsa cortesia com a qual eu tentara provocá-lo -, de que és a mais leve dentre nós. Mesmo com tua filha abraçada às costas, és bem menos pesada que o mais magro de nós, carregando sua mochila com mantimentos. Outro detalhe, senhorita, é que estás a ocupar, quem sabe, a montaria mais forte de nossa comitiva.

- Estás a sugerir, senhor – remedou ela, com a mesma cortesia escarnecida na voz -, que eu vá para uma montaria mais leve, enquanto o desafortunado cavaleiro que perdeu seu cavalo na noite de hoje vá para a garupa do alazão?

- São estes os termos.

- Fá-lo-ei – disse ela, olhando para mim -, se Galdweth também concordar em se mudar.

- Aracar não aceitará ser tripulado por outro além de mim – falei diretamente, com o ego ferido por ter sido derrotado tão facilmente.

- Então, senhorita – tornou Amhar -, gostaria de convidá-la a compartilhar a minha sela sobre Lazael.

- Prefiro ser transformada em árvore – disse ela, afastando-se um passo dele, que havia se adiantado e estendido-lha a mão um segundo antes -, ou ser obrigada a dividir novamente uma caverna com um troll!

Eu tive uma grande dificuldade para conter o riso.

- Mas que insolência – fez Amhar, surpreso e indignado com a reação dela. Eu sentia que éramos alvo de todos os olhares da clareira. – Diga isso de novo e não hesitarei em deixá-la exatamente onde está, e então será obrigada a pedir carona a orcs!

- Você não ousaria! – respondeu ela, no mesmo tom, e de dentro da roupa tirou uma pequena tira de pano, que desembrulhou e revelou uma pequena cruz de prata envolta em anéis que formavam um colar. – Eu sou uma Delfingor!

Eu logo me perguntei o que a figura representava, e tentei associar o nome Delfingor às grandes famílias sobre as quais Haleth e Lanval falaram-me no passado, em suas aulas de História. Mas nada me ocorreu, e até para Amhar esse sobrenome não parecia ter significado algum. Furioso, ele tentou arrancar-lhe a cruz da mão, mas no segundo seguinte havia uma espada apontada para seu peito, a poucos centímetros de distância.

- Afaste-se da moça – fez Amlach, que aparecera do nada, como um raio. No momento em que Amhar aproximara-se demais de Lacey, eu levara a mão ao punho de Kalmagol, mas hesitara em tirá-la da bainha. Apontar uma espada contra seu superior era um crime passível dos piores castigos. A não ser que você fosse filho do rei.

Amhar olhou para ele, boquiaberto e paralisado. Lacey correu para trás de mim, e Cibele pulou em seus braços, assustada com a discussão.

- Ela... ela me desafiou – Amhar tentou se defender.

- Quem manda nessa merda a partir de agora sou eu – os olhos de Amlach eram frios e mortais, e até eu estava impressionado com a autoridade que ele conseguia exercer. – Compreende?

- S-sim, senhor – fez Amhar, e eu vi suas pernas dobrarem-se de medo.

- E quem ousar tentar tocar mais uma vez a cunhada de Galdweth terá a garganta cortada na frente de todos – fez Amlach, guardando a espada na bainha. Todos tínhamos a atenção cravada nele.

O bastardo tinha apenas quinze anos. Mas já sabia ser chefe.


	15. A Primeira Batalha

**O Espelho de Mandos**

**Capítulo 15: A Primeira Batalha**

Adentramos a cidadela. O sol raiava alto e fustigava nossas cabeças, sendo conduzido vagarosamente pelo firmamento por Arien, serva de Varda. Lanval costumava me contar sobre esses Maiar que conduziam o sol e a lua, Arien e Tilion, e sobre Laurelin e Telperion, duas árvores que banharam o mundo com suas luzes de ouro e de prata em tempos imemoriais. Eu costumava duvidar de muitas histórias que Lanval me contava, principalmente as mais ligadas aos Poderes, mas hoje, tantos anos depois, reconheço que de fato o mundo é muito mais místico do que sonhava minha mente vulgarmente prática. Cibele cochilava amarrada às costas da mãe, que por sua vez vinha agarrada em mim, o que me fizera muitas vezes perder o controle sobre Aracar e a vigília sobre os arredores da estrada.

Mas agora já havíamos chegado em Walach, e o vazio da cidade era tão alarmante que me obrigara a voltar à realidade.

- Chegamos tarde demais – afirmou Galdor, olhando ao redor, talvez com um pouco de esperança de avistar qualquer movimento que denunciasse a presença de alguma alma viva naquele lugar. Mas as ruas estavam desertas, algumas casas estavam queimadas e o único som que se ouvia era o grasnar de alguns corvos pousados sobre os telhados.

- Há algo errado – observou Amlach. – Não há corpos nas ruas. Algumas casas parecem intocadas. Não parece que houve um ataque de orcs aqui.

- Nós encontramos os portões arrombados – interpelou Barnar.

- Mas tudo o mais quase parece em ordem – falou Galdor. - É como se os orcs tivessem entrado na cidade, começado a saquear, mudado de idéia e ido embora.

Amhar puxou algo de sua garganta e cuspiu com força no chão, antes de falar pela primeira vez desde a discussão da manhã, traduzindo o pensamento de todos ali:

- Isso me cheira a armadilha de orc.

Como se aquelas palavras ativassem um poder mágico, de repente ouvimos um grito grave vindo de trás, e o som de pés pisando forte. Viramo-nos e sacamos nossas armas, e eu senti Lacey a agarrar-me com mais força pelas costas.

- Façam o que fizerem, lutem como lutarem, não deixem eles nos encurralarem – alertou Amlach. – Usem os cavalos, com eles poderemos quebrar qualquer formação que eles tenham armado.

- Orcs não usam qualquer tipo de formação, eles simplesmente correm e atacam, ou correm e fogem – murmurou Sven, que tinha a força de um lenhador, mas que não parecia ter visto muitos orcs até ali.

Seria a primeira batalha de quase todos nós, e à medida em que os segundos passavam, eu sentia meu sangue começar a ferver, e lembrei-me de dois dias atrás, de como eu enfrentara um troll e vencera, e agora meu espírito estava cheio de confiança. Enquanto isso os orcs ainda se demoravam atrás dos muros, marchando ritmados pelo bater de um tambor, cantando algo que eu não entendia muito bem.

- Quantos serão? Uns cem? – perguntou Barnar, que não conseguia esconder o medo evidente no rosto.

- Eru nos proteja – murmurou Hazan, que eu nunca vira tão pálido até então.

- Que Eru me dê força, porque coragem o álcool já deu – replicou Nobold, que não parecia compartilhar do receio daqueles.

E então eles surgiram. Dezenas de orcs marchando vindos de cada lado do portão, cantando sua canção funesta, empunhando suas lanças e escudos. As linhas de frente formavam um quadrado perfeito, que se estreitou para passar pela entrada da cidade e novamente se expandiu, ocupando quase toda a largura da rua. Ouvi-los de longe inspirara em mim confiança, mas agora que eu vislumbrava aquele tropel se aproximando em ordem, eu estava assustado. De repente eu era novamente um mero garoto de quatorze anos, numa pequena comitiva de comerciantes, um velho, um bêbado e alguns inexperientes lutadores, contra um inimigo dez vezes maior.

- Ainda dá tempo de fugir – exclamou Hazan, cujo ânimo beirava o desespero.

- Recuar! Recuar – gritou Amhar, vendo que Amlach parecia um pouco indeciso. Os mais receosos foram os primeiros a voltar com seus cavalos para o outro lado da cidade, onde ainda havia espaço para onde correr. Eu, Amlach e Galdor demoramo-nos um pouco mais, observando boquiabertos a horda cada vez mais próxima. – Vamos! Amlach!

Só então saímos da inércia e arrancamos com nossos cavalos. Éramos jovens, tínhamos sede por sangue, mas morrer numa luta assim seria um tremendo desperdício.

- Não há mais nada a defendermos aqui – falei para Amlach, tentando dar aval à nossa fuga. – Eles tentarão bloquear a saída pelo portão, mas poderemos arranjar um jeito de pular o muro e voltarmos a Mallad. Seu pai vai entender, Amlach. De qualquer forma, nossa missão era só descobrir o que estava acontecendo aqui, essa comitiva nunca foi feita para enfrentar qualquer inimigo.

Até que de repente uma corneta tocou alto, e os cavalos da frente frearam, fazendo-me frear também. Havia algo à nossa frente, bloqueando o caminho. Estávamos cercados?

- Ei, seus bastardos, corram, juntem-se a nós – ouvi uma voz.

No meio da cidade, havia uma espécie de trincheira, cuja parede fora erguida com terra, pedras e sacos com mais terra e pedras. Havia alguém acenando de trás da trincheira, e logo após sentirmos o alívio de não serem orcs, dirigimo-nos até lá, contornando a parede pelo lado. Havia umas vinte pessoas ali, algumas delas bastante feridas, mas ainda assim todas vestidas para lutar.

- Vocês vêm de Mallad? – perguntou o sujeito, que tinha um cabelo loiro muito curto e uma pele muito branca. – Só vocês?!

- O rei não tinha nada melhor para mandar, então só sobramos nós – disse Amhar, cujo braço que continuava suspenso numa tipóia atraiu o olhar decepcionado do sujeito. – Mas o filho dele está aqui, então qualquer reclamação que você queira fazer, aí está ele para ouvir.

- Oh, me desculpe, majestade – o sujeito fez uma profunda reverência, mas logo pôs-se de pé. – Meu nome é Rangel, eu sou o encarregado do que sobrou dessa cidade. Estamos muito gratos por receber vossa ajuda.

- Qual é a situação? – fez Amlach, que parecia apressadíssimo com a urgência da luta prestes a começar.

- Nós temos vinte homens aqui em condições de segurar uma lança ou uma espada. No alto da casa, há mais dezoito arqueiros, nove de cada lado, que vão derrubar vários orcs até que eles cheguem até nós.

- E o que os feridos estão fazendo aqui? Eles deviam estar escondidos, numa casa de cura ou qualquer coisa assim.

- Sinto muito, senhor, mas não temos mais nenhum médico na cidade. E eles insistiram para ajudar aqui, e achamos que seria mais arriscado deixarmo-los longe da nossa força principal. Os orcs atacaram várias casas procurando os arqueiros que se esconderam ali, e trucidaram todos.

- Onde estão os demais moradores da cidade?

- Fugiram para o sul. Só restamos nós para lutar por nossa cidade, e morreremos lutando, se for preciso.

- Senhor, as flechas! – uma voz de cima veio.

O som de flechas e virotes batendo contra o muro improvisado encheu-nos os ouvidos. Algumas setas passaram por cima e bateram-se no chão a poucos passos de nós, e eu logo notei a boa estratégia que aqueles guerreiros haviam adotado: aquela trincheira no centro da cidade iria atrair os orcs até lá, faria-os parar de atacar as casas à procura de suas vítimas, para ao invés disso atravessarem as ruas, às vistas de todos os arqueiros defensores, que poderiam atirar sem serem incomodados. Ao mesmo tempo, aquele pequeno e tosco muro de terra protegeria os guerreiros-isca de serem mordidos pelas flechas inimigas, e também protegeria os flancos dos defensores quando os orcs finalmente os alcançassem. Mas eu ainda não sabia há quanto tempo aquele cerco durava, e como os orcs haviam arrombado o portão em tão pouco número. Talvez já houvessem tido muitas baixas em ambos os lados, e agora nós chegávamos coincidentemente naquela que prometia ser a última batalha pela cidade. Muita sorte, pensava eu, ou muito azar.

As flechas inimigas pararam, e eu estiquei-me no dorso de Aracar para olhar o que se passava do outro lado. Flechas vinham dos dois lados da rua, a intervalos irregulares, tentando penetrar no bolo de orcs que ocupavam o espaço central da mesma, e que caminhavam lentamente em nossa direção, preocupados em bloquear com seus escudos as setas que vinham do alto. Mas apesar de seus esforços, eu pude divisar dois orcs caídos, o que não era uma baixa terrivelmente alta para um grupo de mais de cem.

- Eles estão quase aqui – falei. – É a nossa vez.

- Vocês terão que desmontar – disse Rangel -, se quiserem nos ajudar nessa resistência junto ao muro.

- Acho melhor nos separarmos – falou Gildor. – Quando eles se virarem para atacar vocês, nós os atacaremos pelas costas.

- Os arqueiros já estão com essa função. Assim que os orcs se misturarem a nós na luta, não será mais possível para eles acertarem só o inimigo, então eles vão descer com suas espadas para nos ajudar – Rangel coçou a cabeça, onde provavelmente havia um ferimento recente de guerra.

Amlach olhou novamente por cima do muro, como eu fizera segundos atrás, e de repente eu vi seu rosto se iluminar.

- Os arqueiros manterão sua posição, e isso é uma ordem – disse ele. – Vocês também ficarão onde estão até eu dar o sinal. Me empreste sua corneta. Quando eu tocá-la, todos vocês, inclusive os arqueiros, saem de suas posições e vêm nos ajudar. Entendido?

- Sim, majestade – Rangel parecia um pouco contrariado pela mudança de planos, mas a vontade de um príncipe era lei.

- Acho que visualizei seu plano – falei para Amlach. – Eu liderarei o grupo da esquerda.

- Muito bem. Eu preciso de seis cavaleiros comigo! Os outros seis vão acompanhar Galdweth pelo outro lado do muro! Hazan, você fica. Rápido, movam-se! Façam o que fizerem, não machuquem os cavalos!

- Boa sorte – desejou-me Lacey, que havia descido de minha garupa e tinha um olhar de preocupação no rosto. Tirou a cruz de prata que levava por dentro da roupa e ma entregou. – Leve contigo.

- Senhor, os orcs! – o mesmo sentinela que avisara-nos das flechas agora fazia um sinal de mão que eu logo compreendi: eles haviam alcançado a trincheira.

- Majestade, não vai dar tempo! – gritou Rangel, que já tentava preparar seus homens para conter a investida dos orcs, prevendo o insucesso do nosso plano.

- Agora, Galdweth! – gritou Amlach, do outro lado do muro. – Por Oromë!

- Por Oromë! – ecoei, e arranquei com o cavalo. Naquele exato instante, um orc se interpôs no caminho, mas Aracar não freou. O orc ainda não tinha espaço para abaixar a lança devido à proximidade com o muro, por isso foi atropelado e eu passei incólume. Acelerei ainda mais o passo e passei galopando à frente dos escudos que ainda estavam virados para a lado das casas que circundavam o quadrado que os orcs formavam, e ouvi os passos dos cavalos que vinham logo atrás de mim. – Encolham suas espadas! Encolham suas espadas, não lutem ainda! – avisei, e continuei correndo. Um orc mais atento tentou barrar-me o caminho abaixando sua lança para a frente, mas ao afastar o escudo, uma flecha vinda de cima atravessou-lhe a cabeça. Ele era o último da fila, e quando passei por ele, manobrei Aracar para ficar novamente de frente para o grupo de orcs, já a uma distância segura deles. Todo o meu grupo havia terminado a travessia lateral ileso, e agora que havíamos reencontrado o pessoal de Amlach, o único que sofrera danos de todos nós fora o cavalo de Hamzi, mas ainda assim ele queria lutar.

- Aguardem – fez Amlach. - Esperem eles se organizarem.

O reposicionamento da tropa inimiga foi o início do desastre. Assim que os primeiros orcs atravessaram as laterais do muro para começar o ataque, encontraram nossos cavalos passando por eles como raios, e os que vieram depois encontraram as lanças de Rangel e os seus. Atravessando a rua para o outro lado, entre a parede de orcs e a parede das casas, nossos cavalos atraíram a atenção de quase todos os orcs para o nosso lado, o que fez com que os que estavam lutando próximos ao muro ficassem sozinhos contra Rangel. Mas o simples fato da tropa ter se virado para nos enfrentar abrira um espaço desprotegido nas suas laterais, que fora logo preenchido pelas flechas. Oito, nove orcs caíram naquela ocasião, e agora eles novamente reposicionavam seus escudos para se proteger das flechas, e eu pude ver um imenso sorriso na face de Nobold.

- Amlach, maldito seja, agora eu entendi seu plano.

Amlach também deu um sorriso, e bem-humorado, falou:

- Você acha que eles estão organizados agora?

- Acho.

- Então vamos. Sigam-me! Por Oromë!

Novamente a arrancada de cavalos. Mas agora, ao invés de dirigirmo-nos às laterais do quadrado, fomos em direção ao seu centro. Não havia proteção ali. Os escudos estavam todos virados para os lados, a fim de defenderem as flechas. Alguns orcs do centro carregavam bestas e tentaram armá-las para atirar em nós, mas era tarde demais, o massacre começara.

Eu tento hoje contar da forma mais real possível, como tudo de fato aconteceu. Mas as pessoas ainda não me acreditam. Não foi exatamente um ato de heroísmo nosso, foi sim uma jogada de gênio de Amlach. Nossa primeira vitória foi apenas isso: uma vitória tática que dobrou uma tropa de cem orcs contra apenas quatorze cavaleiros, onde esses orcs ficaram tão desprotegidos quanto os cordeiros de um rebanho. Nosso ataque atravessou o pequeno exército inimigo como uma apunhalada na carne, e quando atingimos o outro lado, eu já havia distribuído uns quinze golpes com Kalmagol, a maioria deles acertando couro de orc, e eu não parei para ver quais golpes haviam matado, quais não. O inimigo havia finalmente soltado os escudos, e agora eles tentavam contra-atacar pressionando-nos contra o muro, mas a alegria da batalha se apossara de todos nós, e eles estavam assustados e com medo das flechas que vinham pelas costas. Era a minha primeira batalha de verdade, e eu me divertia à beça. Saltei do lombo de Aracar, pois não havia mais como lutar montado, agora era somente golpear Kalmagol pra lá, defender com o escudo pra cá, aparar mais um golpe, estocar, sabendo que minhas costas estavam protegidas pelo muro de terra que nos permitira ganhar a luta. Pois ela já estava ganha.

Amlach tocou a corneta e quase quarenta homens vieram dos lados, uns de trás do muro, outros de cima dos telhados, e atacaram os orcs por trás. Agora o inimigo tentava lutar desesperadamente, mas é impossível você sobreviver muito tempo enquanto tem uma espada à sua frente e outra atrás. A luta durou por mais poucos minutos, e os orcs que restavam encontraram uma brecha entre os homens de Rangel e escaparam, correndo de volta aos portões. Nenhum de nós correu atrás deles, pois eram pouco mais de vinte, que certamente não representariam mais nenhum perigo no futuro. Embora houvesse quem demonstrasse vontade de segui-los:

- Voltem aqui, seus bastardos fedorentos! Deixem-me sujar minha roupa um pouco mais com o sangue sujo dessas criaturas podres que suas mães pariram! - bradava Barnar, um pouco mais eufórico que o resto de nós. Suas roupas brancas de tecido fino agora estavam quase todas tingidas de preto e vermelho, as cores das entranhas dos orcs.

Eu também sentia essa euforia e a vontade de continuar matando ainda existia, mas quando eu olhei ao redor e vi que havia baixas também do nosso lado, compreendi que não havia necessidade de me arriscar mais. É uma coisa difícil, quase impossível a tarefa de tirar o sorriso da vitória do rosto, ainda mais quando se é novo e um dos pilares dessa vitória, mas naquele momento, ao ouvir o choro de Galdor, eu imediatamente silenciei o grito de guerra que queria sair de dentro de mim. Gildor estava morto. Não somente ele, mas outros quatro membros da comitiva, dentre eles o velho Hazan. Havia mais duas baixas entre os homens de Rangel, que se arriscaram menos, e mais um terceiro que perdera um braço e gritava de dor enquanto amarravam panos ao redor do toco, mas ainda parecia muito vivo devido à força do grito. Aproximei-me de Galdor, que estava ajoelhado ao lado de Gildor, cuja barriga fora atravessada por um grande machado e havia vomitado seus órgãos para fora do corpo, dando à morte um aspecto muito mais cruel. Galdor chorava como uma criança, abraçado ao irmão, e aquilo me comoveu tanto que eu senti vontade de chorar também.

- Ó, meu irmão! Por que você? Por que você, e não eu?

Senti uma mão no meu ombro. Ao levantar o rosto, vi o amuleto que Lacey havia me emprestado há pouco, seguro pela mão de Hamzi.

- Ela ficaria brava contigo se descobrisse que você perdeu.

- Quando...? - levei a mão ao peito, surpreso com o fato de o colar não estar mais ali. Mas o fato de Hamzi tê-lo encontrado inteiro dera-me enorme alívio. - Muito obrigado, meu amigo.

Peguei a cruz de sua mão e guardei-a novamente sob o camisão de couro. Olhei ao redor, procurando Lacey, e de fato ela não estava ali. Certamente mantinha-se atrás da trincheira, a fim de não deixar Cibele presenciar as mortes que preenchiam todo o campo de batalha. Eu não tinha vontade de vê-la. Mas também não tinha vontade de ficar ali, em meio a tantos corpos sujos de si mesmos. Eu havia lutado e vencido minha primeira batalha, mas eu não me sentia mais contente. Também não sentia mais tristeza, apenas desconforto e a sensação de estar no lugar errado. Sentia falta de Lanval. Sentia falta de Haleth, e de mim mesmo.


	16. Primeira Chuva de Verão

**O Espelho de Mandos**

**Capítulo 16: Primeira Chuva de Verão**

- Dizem que os elfos, após deixarem seus corpos, viajam até o continente dos Valar, onde tocam harpa e admiram a natureza por toda a eternidade. Já os homens, quando morrem, viajam direto à morada de Eru, onde são recompensados com as mais belas mulheres e as mais saborosas bebidas que o mundo já viu. Lá eles não tocam harpa, mas duelam e relembram os velhos tempos em que as guerras eram sua diversão. E é por isso que os homens somos superiores aos elfos, e eles têm inveja de nós – este foi o depoimento de Odris, um homem louro e forte que acompanhava Rangel, antes de abrir aquele imenso barril de hidromel. Saudamos e levantamos nossas canecas de barro, ansiosos por molharmos nossas gargantas. Geralmente, durante as batalhas, todos gritamos tanto que saímos delas roucos, com as gargantas secas. Por isso o hidromel é tão necessário depois de uma luta, e também para amainar o sentimento de pesar pelos entes queridos que acabaram de nos deixar.

Durante toda aquela tarde recolhemos madeira para erguermos uma pira funerária para nossos mortos. Os corpos dos orcs haviam sido deixados nas ruas, para que os corvos se banqueteassem. Quando os mesmos terminassem seu serviço, o que restasse dos cadáveres seria removido para fora da cidade, talvez jogado numa vala, talvez queimados sem cerimônia alguma. Mas agora não nos preocupávamos mais com isso. Terminado o triste funeral, quando vimos as almas seguirem a fumaça para o céu, reunimo-nos para celebrar a vitória dentro de uma taverna, cujo dono levara a maioria das coisas, mas ainda deixara dois grandes tonéis de hidromel e alguma comida, o que recebeu em acréscimo mais o que sobrara da comida e bebida que vinham sustentando os homens naqueles dias de luta.

A briga para ver quem se servia primeiro foi ferrenha, mas eu consegui me servir logo depois de Amlach, que fora o primeiro graças à sua posição elevada no grupo. Eu nunca havia tomado muito hidromel, portanto ainda não estava muito acostumado com o gosto, mas a sede era tanta que não havia como não lutar para livrar-me rápido dela. Logo que enchi o caneco, me afastei da confusão para não derrubá-lo ou tê-lo roubado, e me aproximei do fundo do salão. Lá estava Galdor, sentado numa cadeira de pau, com o olhar fixo na rua, e ao acompanhar seu olhar, reparei que começara a chover.

- Não vai beber? – perguntei, sem muita vontade de afastar os lábios do copo.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça lentamente, sem olhar para mim. Tomei mais um gole e senti o álcool escorrer pela garganta e o mel se agarrar às suas paredes, lutando para não descer. O sabor poderia não ser dos melhores, mas havia um imenso prazer em revestir a mucosa com algo líquido e viscoso.

- Eu recebi a notícia sobre a morte do meu pai assim. Num fim de tarde chuvoso como esse. Coincidentemente, também foi a primeira chuva do verão – falei. Eu sabia que Galdor não queria conversar, mas agora eu estava novamente cheio de mim, e não me importava mais o que ele sentia, só importava que eu sentia-me bem.

- Um irmão é muito diferente de um pai. Um irmão é quem te acompanha a vida toda, um pai apenas te coloca no mundo e te põe pra trabalhar.

- Bom, eu perdi meu irmão também, no mesmo dia. Na verdade, não sei se perdi. Pode ser que ele ainda esteja vivo, num lugar muito longe daqui – tomei todo o conteúdo restante da caneca e olhei para onde estavam os barris, desejando reabastecer-me antes que tomassem tudo. Mas os homens agora finalmente haviam se organizado, Amhar tratara de formar uma fila, e a idéia de ter que entrar no final dela para beber me desanimou mais que a de ter que disputar lugar à força.

- Se houvesse a possibilidade de meu irmão estar vivo, ainda que ele estivesse perdido nas Montanhas do Terror, eu iria atrás dele agora mesmo para ajudá-lo.

Olhei para ele um pouco surpreso. À exceção de Imlach, eu não contara a ninguém de Mallad sobre a sorte de meus familiares, e mesmo ao meu rei eu não havia dito a história toda. Mas Galdor continuava com o olhar fixo na rua, com uma expressão de vazio no rosto, o que me fez concluir que aquilo foi apenas uma estranha coincidência. Então pensei no que ele disse e senti uma espécie de vergonha, voltando o olhar para o fundo vazio do copo.

- Bom, Arameth não era meu irmão gêmeo, digamos. Ele era bem mais velho que eu, e vivia viajando. De vez em quando ele me batia, e acho que esses momentos foram os poucos que eu guardei na memória – dei uma risada meio nervosa, e olhei novamente para a fila, ansioso. Galdor não disse nada, o que me deixou aliviado e feliz por tomar a decisão de enfrentá-la. – Bom, eu vou lá. Não quer que eu traga um pouco para você? Vai acabar...

Ele balançou novamente a cabeça, e eu o deixei em sua solidão. Eu me sentia um pouco desconfortável, como se tivesse falhado em até ali não ter ido procurar meu irmão. Me arrependia por ter puxado conversa com Galdor, e agora eu estava atrás de um dos muitos homens que grunhiam, gritavam, xingavam e riam, esquecidos do medo que certamente havia enchido suas almas durante a manhã. Procurei Amlach com os olhos e o encontrei de pé sobre uma mesa, puxando uma canção. A maioria dos homens acompanhou-o enquanto eu não compreendia a letra. Provavelmente era uma música antiga, composta no tempo em que nossos povos ainda falavam idiomas diferentes e viviam em guerra entre si. O avô de Amlach, Malach, fora um dos grandes que lideraram o êxodo de centenas de pessoas para Beleriand, e ali no sul se estabeleceram aqueles que compunham a chamada Casa de Malach. Meus avós, em seu tempo, acompanharam Bëor e os seus até a parte norte de Estolad, e foi uma aldeia desta região o lugar onde nasci, Ugür. Pouco se diz da época anterior a eles, quando nossos povos ainda viviam no leste, mas Amlach era alguém que se interessava muito por isso, e agora trazia àqueles homens uma canção que fazia parte desse passado. E quase todos ali cantavam, embora talvez muitos não soubessem o significado da letra, enquanto eu me sentia novamente estranho a todos, tão brancos e tão louros.

À medida em que se aproximava a minha vez de me servir, a vontade de beber passava, mas eu não queria deixar a fila depois que já pegara meu lugar. Procurei Lacey e não a encontrei, mas imaginei onde ela poderia estar. Por isso após encher novamente o meu copo, atravessei o salão afastando-me da cantoria, passei pela porta percebendo que Galdor não estava mais ali e saí para a rua, tampando o hidromel com a mão, para que a chuva não diluísse o álcool. Ao contrário de seis anos atrás, a água não caía numa torrente, mas em pingos finos e espaçados. Também não era fria, mas tinha em si o calor morno da tarde, e por isso eu não apressei o passo, mas andei lentamente em direção ao estábulo, deixando a chuva limpar meu rosto e minha roupa.

- E assim, quando ele chegou, as pessoas deram vivas e saudaram-no e chamaram-no Príncipe dos Homens - quando cheguei ao estábulo, ouvi essa voz esperada vinda do fundo da construção.

- Oh, mamãe, Adaman veio nos ver! Conte-lhe a sua história também - ouvi a voz fina de Cibele vinda da escuridão, do mesmo local de onde eu ouvira a voz de sua mãe.

- É você que está aí, Galdweth?

- Sou eu, sim - esgueirei-me para baixo do teto de palha e tentei me aproximar sem pisar nas bostas dos cavalos, mas estava difícil acostumar minha visão à escuridão daquele local. De tanto olhar para baixo, acabei batendo a cabeça numa viga que deveria estar ajudando a sustentar aquele tosco edifício.

- Cuidado, tem alguns paus soltos no caminho - avisou Lacey, tarde demais.

- É, eu vi. Estou atrapalhando?

- De forma alguma, pode ficar, se quiser.

- Ah - de repente eu me senti um pouco tímido, por estar no escuro com Lacey tão longe do restante da comitiva. - Você não está com fome? Por que não se junta a nós na taverna?

- E ser uma mulher indefesa no meio de tantos homens?

- Você não disse que confiava nos homens de Imlach?

- Eu confio, até o momento em que ainda estão sóbrios. Mas ouvi dizer que há cerveja e hidromel lá.

- Sim, e muito. Eu trouxe um pouco, você aceita?

- Claro, eu ficaria chateada se você não trouxesse nada pra mim. Aproxime-se mais, você está muito longe.

Ainda um pouco receoso, me aproximei e lhe entreguei o copo, que ela tomou de minha mão e imediatamente deu para Cibele.

- Toma, filha, beba tudo. É bem melhor que água de chuva, esse tem gosto.

A garota virou o copo de forma a deixar o melhor bebedor de queixo caído, e após limpar os beiços com as costas da mão, me entregou o caneco vazio. Eu fiquei assombrado com aquilo, e ao mesmo tempo triste, pois esperava que sobrasse ainda um pouco para mim.

- Vocês devem ter alguma carne lá também? - perguntou Lacey, tirando-me de meu assombro.

- Ah, eu não vou ficar trazendo não. Se você quiser, vá lá buscar!

- Tudo bem, eu só estava brincando. Mas é que eu imaginei que você não ia ficar muito tempo aqui, enquanto está tão mais divertido lá na taverna.

Minha mente adolescente me dizia que ficar no escuro com Lacey poderia ser bem mais divertido que ficar na taverna.

- Eu, ahn... bom, não está tão divertido para quem nasceu e cresceu com outro povo.

- Adaman... esse apelido tem um significado na língua antiga do Povo Menor, não? "Negro como a noite"?

- Ou "filho da noite", era como minha mãe me chamava.

- Eu me lembro de sua mãe também. Vocês não são nada parecidos.

- Eu e ela? Ainda assim, é com ela com quem mais me assemelho. Ela tem cabelos negros, e meu pai era ruivo.

- De fato. Eu tenho minhas suposições...

- Não suponha nada. Ela jamais trairia o meu pai.

- Me desculpe.

Houve um período de silêncio que me deixou um pouco constrangido.

- Bom, eu vou buscar um pouco de carne para nós - falei, por fim.

Levantei-me e dirigi-me novamente à taverna. Era o único local da cidade onde havia luz, pois agora que o sol se fora, a escuridão tomara conta de tudo. A chuva continuava caindo fina, mas suas gotas estavam mais frias, por isso andei depressa em direção ao abrigo. A poucos passos de distância do meu destino, porém, um homem que vinha pisando duro esbarrou em mim.

- Olhe por onde anda, garoto!

- Desculpe.

Ele se voltou e levantou a lamparina que trazia à altura do meu rosto, para ver melhor quem eu era. Graças a isso, também pude ver seu rosto, cuja pele branca parecia um pouco rosada demais, talvez devido ao efeito do hidromel que tomara em excesso.

- Você veio junto daquele pirralho que se diz príncipe, não é? Você também é só um pirralho... devem ser amiguinhos.

Ele era um homem grande e estava fechando meu caminho, por isso seria difícil simplesmente me desvencilhar dele e seguir adiante. E essa tarefa pareceu-me ainda mais dura quando um segundo sujeito, um pouco menor, se aproximou e postou-se ao lado dele. Por isso continuei parado, esperando que ele dissesse tudo o que tinha a dizer e fosse embora.

- Escute, garoto, aquele seu príncipe está passando dos limites. Ele vem sem ser chamado, come da nossa comida e agora quer mandar em nós. Ele acabou de tirar a mim e ao meu amigo da festa para ficar vigiando os cavalos, acredita? Vigiar os cavalos! Enquanto nós deveríamos estar desfrutando daquilo que merecemos! Nós defendemos a cidade com nosso sangue por nove dias, e agora que ele chega na última hora, quer ficar com a glória para si! E o pior é que Rangel acatou a ordem! Rangel tornou-se um cachorrinho desde que vocês chegaram... eu sempre falei que ele não tinha colhões para ser um líder de verdade!

- Ele mandou vocês vigiarem o estábulo?! - ecoei.

- Exatamente.

- Muito bem, vou falar com ele e pedir para me pôr em seus lugares. Não estou muito bem do estômago, por isso não quis ficar na festa, então é melhor eu fazer algo de útil, não é mesmo? Além disso, estou usando o estábulo, que é escuro e dá pra disfarçar o estrago que já comecei a fazer lá com o que os cavalos fazem - dei uma risada tentando fazê-la soar natural.

- Vai falar mesmo, moleque? - ele tinha um olhar desconfiado.

- É claro que vou. Me esperem lá perto, e se eu fosse vocês eu não entraria, o cheiro está muito ruim.

- Você tem vinte minutos para aparecer, então. Se você estiver mentindo, vou acertar as contas contigo amanhã de manhã. Não se esqueça disso - falou, ameaçador.

- Duvido que minha barriga agüente mais que dez - falei, fingindo uma careta de dor e finalmente abrindo espaço entre eles para passar. Pelo reflexo estático da luz no chão, pude ver que eles ficaram parados me olhando, até que eu entrei na taverna, preocupado com o que dois homens bêbados poderiam fazer ao descobrirem uma bela moça - a única num raio de quilômetros - deitada numa colcha de palhas no fundo de um estábulo. Mas assim que passei pela porta, quase fui atropelado novamente pelas pessoas que queriam passar pelo mesmo local, no sentido contrário, algumas xingando e falando palavrões, irritadas, outras aparentando mais preocupação do que eu.

- Muito bem, fim de festa, pessoal, todos para o acampamento, dormir! Não vão para suas casas, ainda é arriscado nos espalharmos pela cidade, além de ficar trabalhoso para nos organizarmos amanhã - era Amlach quem falava, alto, enquanto quase todos saíam. Os poucos que ficavam estavam limpando as mesas e removendo o barril de hidromel, que ainda parecia cheio e pesado.

- Amlach, o que está acontecendo? - falei, quando finalmente consegui atravessar a maré de gente passando por mim.

- Galdweth, onde esteve? - fez ele, com o semblante sério. - Acabamos de receber uma notícia péssima.

- Senhor, o castelo de Magor foi tomado - disse um homem magro e de cabelos compridos, que eu não tinha visto até então. - Todo o povo que havia fugido da cidade para lá agora é prisioneiro dos orcs. Eu não sei por quê, mas eu fui solto, por isso vim até aqui pedir ajuda.

- Mandei os homens dormirem, partiremos antes do sol nascer - completou Amlach, olhando para mim. Além deles, Amhar e Rangel dividiam a mesa, sentados de braços cruzados, também parecendo muito sérios.

- Não é bom interromper uma comemoração assim - disse Rangel. - Os homens ficaram muito insatisfeitos, eles mereciam esse banquete.

No centro do aposento havia um grande cervo assado comido pela metade. Andei até lá e tirei minha faca da bainha.

- Mas eles precisam entender, Rangel - volveu Amlach, como se estivesse falando com uma criança. - É a família deles que está em perigo. Você viu a cara de vários deles quando ouviram a notícia. Estão preocupadíssimos.

- Estão bêbados demais para se preocuparem - resmungou de volta o homem mais velho. Eu cortei um grande pedaço do dorso do animal e senti alguns olhares desaprovadores em mim, enquanto eu estava de costas para a discussão. Talvez aqueles dois esperassem que eu dissesse algo, mas agora eu estava com a boca cheia demais para falar.

- De qualquer forma... - recomeçou Amlach, mas foi interrompido por uma gritaria vinda do lado de fora. Ouvi gritos de socorro, e logo depois vi um homem entrar aos tropeços no salão, respirando com dificuldade.

- Senhor Rangel - disse ele, que eu reconheci ser o homem que acompanhava aquele que havia esbarrado em mim minutos atrás. - O estábulo está sendo atacado! Os cavalos estão loucos, e Ivar está morto!


End file.
